Fate is a Cruel Mistress
by brohne
Summary: June Darby faces her worst fears in the aftermath of the Autobot's defeat. She and Wheeljack must save the gravely injured Prime while staying one step ahead of Megatron. Rated T for violence and language
1. Prologue

A/N: This started as a way for me to deal with my agony after the end of the season, then a comment on the lj community got me thinking and I decided I couldn't pass it up. And yes there will be hints of JunexOptimus as well as RatchetxWheeljack just because I lean that way. ) Wrote June's pov to the song Leave by R.E.M. from the Life Less Ordinary OST. Recommended listening. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Prologue**

The ground still shook with secondary explosions. Smoke partially obscured the giant warship hovering over what had been my son's second home. Wrapping my arms around my middle I tried to control the shaking.

"It's gone . . ." A tear burned its way down my cheek. "The Autobots . . . they're gone . . ."

"We can't know that. We have to assume they made it out."

"Jack . . ."

"Mrs. Darby, Optimus would do anything to make sure your son was safe."

That's what I was afraid of. Jack was smart and brave. He'd grown up so much since meeting the large aliens. He was everything I'd ever wanted him to be. I knew he was alive. A mother knows. But Optimus . . .

I yelped flinching as two aircraft roared by overhead. One looked like an F-15 the other was most definitely alien.

"Megatron." Agent Fowler growled even as he put an arm around my shoulders. I turned into the comforting embrace.

"What do we do now?"

"There isn't much we can do."

"No, I suppose not." What could we, two small humans, do in the face of these beings?

"I'll find Jack, I promise you that, June. But we need to go before we are spotted."

He flew us back to Jasper. It was eerie. The streets deserted. A stray dog barked in the distance. Even from my house I could see the giant structure that Agent Fowler had told me was probably Megatron's new fortress. What kind of power could build something on that scale in a matter of moments? One hand clutching the front of my shirt I tried to contain the well of terror threatening to drown me.

Once in the house I wandered. I knew I should pack. Agent Fowler would be back to escort me to what we hoped was a safe house. At the moment I didn't think I would ever feel safe again. Going to my closet I pulled out a few garments, not even bothering to look at what I grabbed. It all got shoved into a suitcase. Something prompted me to go to Jack's room and do the same with his clothes. I had to believe I would see him again. I had to.

An hour later I found myself sitting on the couch staring at the television. I hadn't even bothered to turn it on. Shaking my head I got up. Instead of going to finish the packing I ended up in the garage standing in the middle of the empty space. Jack's bicycle was still leaning up against the wall. I covered my mouth as a soft sob escaped.

No. No he was not gone. Optimus had promised and if I knew anything about that stoic red and blue being it was that he valued his word.

"Oh Jack . . ."

Wiping away the tears I looked at the bicycle. Taking a deep breath I nodded to myself. Going back inside, I wrote a quick note for Agent Fowler.

It took me nearly an hour and I was exhausted by the time I reached the crossroads. Rubble still smoldered on the ground around me. The smell of burnt wiring and melted metal filled the air. The ship was gone as were the support aircraft. Propping the bike against the stop sign I started forward, picking my way around boulders and other debris. I had to climb once I reached the side of the mesa, but only about twenty feet or so. The hollowed out base lay exposed reminding me of patient with their chest cavity cracked open. Nothing looked like it should. Steel girders lay warped and twisted amongst the rubble like compound fractures. In the middle nearly covered with soot and debris was the Autobot's symbol.

Climbing down I skirted what had been the ground bridge. The command console was nothing more than a few bits of broken glass and some metal sticking up from the floor. Standing in the middle of the devastation my nerve nearly failed me. There was no way anything, human or Cybertronian could have survived the epicenter of the explosion. Looking toward what had been the medical bay I glimpsed something through the wreckage. It was probably just my imagination but I might as well look while I was here. It was why I had come, wasn't it? To prove to myself that none of the bots had been inside the base and therefore neither had my son.

I hissed as I accidentally touched a still hot piece of metal. Was I seriously doing something this dangerous? What if those Decepticons came back? Though looking at the level of destruction, they had to believe there was nothing here to find.

Ducking under what looked like a mangled section of catwalk I straightened and nearly cried aloud. No. No this wasn't possible, I knew that arm, that hand.

"Optimus!"

Before I had time to consider it I was tugging at the sheet of metal. It slid a few feet and stopped. Nearly whimpering in frustration I climbed over it and shoved from the other side. It fell back with a resounding clang. I found a section of metal pipe to start dislodging the chunks of concrete and rock. I didn't realize my hands were bleeding until the pipe was too slick to hold.

"Dammit!"

Looking down I could barely see his head under the debris. The soft blue light was gone. Closing my eyes for a moment, I gripped the pipe harder.

"How dare you. How dare you die on me you giant lumbering idiot." Jamming the end of the pipe between two pieces of rubble I pulled, throwing all my weight into it. After what seemed like ages the small boulder started to move. The rest of the pile thundered down with it, leaving Optimus' head and upper torso exposed. That was when I saw the steel girder sticking out of his abdomen.

"Oh Optimus . . ." Climbing down until I was standing on his chest I looked at the damage. It was catastrophic. No human could have survived and it seemed not even a massive, intelligent robot could either. Letting my gaze travel up I met the dark optics. The lower half of his face was covered by his battle mask. Carefully walking forward I reached up till I could touch the side of his face. The once living metal was soft and chill under my touch. My hand looked so small and I felt a smile tug at my lips as I thought about the first time I'd seen him.

He'd been so imposing, yet there was also vulnerability in his eyes, something I never would have believed possible if I hadn't seen it for myself. For a being millions of years old, he'd seemed so young. Battle weary yes, but there was an innocence and a yearning there that couldn't be missed.

"You tried didn't you. You really tried. If you are here then I know Jack is safe. I know it's not fair but I'm glad in a way. I know Jack. If it was up to him he would have given his life to save yours. I know he would. So thank you. Thank you for trying so hard. Thank you for everything you've done. For what you've stood for and fought for. Your sacrifice won't be in vain. Your friends will see to that. So will I. I admit I wasn't sure about you when I first met you. You just seemed too alien, too different. I know better now. You are-were one of the bravest-" I paused to catch my breath as a sob wracked me. "you didn't deserve this."

Leaning forward I rested my head on the top of his battle mask and let the tears come. Of everything that had to happen this was the one thing I had not expected. He'd just seemed so competent and invincible.

"I wish there was something, anything I could do." I let my fingers trail over the scared edge of the mask, leaving behind bloody smears. I knew I should leave, yet I didn't want to leave him alone like this to be found by his enemies. If they returned there would be nothing I could do to stop them, I just didn't want him to be alone.

"I never gave you the credit you deserved. It was just so hard to comprehend. Millennia of war? It's hard for us humans to even comprehend a century of conflict. Yet you struggled through it all, through the terrible losses and setbacks that I am sure you faced. How hard must it have been for you as the leader? You never shirked your responsibility, never wavered in your ideals. You made the hard decisions and then had to live with the consequences but I have a feeling you never once complained." I patted the mask and sat up looking down into his face. "You have to be the most amazing person I've ever met Optimus Prime. And I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to know you better. It is truly my loss."

###

Wheeljack stood in the middle of what had been the Autobot base, vents cycling rapidly as he looked around. There were no life signs, not even a flicker. Brushing at the trickle of energon down his chin he limped forward. He had to believe someone had survived. The Autobots weren't stupid, they would have evacuated. That's when he heard the voice. Someone was speaking, but he didn't recognize the voice pattern. It wasn't one of the Autobots, it sounded human. Recalibrating his sensors for human life signs he nearly flooded his engine when he saw the signature pop up.

"What the scrap . . ." Moving as silently as possible through the debris he peered down. What he saw made his spark clench. Optimus lay partially buried under rubble, impaled by a steel beam, his optics dark. Laying curled up under Optimus' chin was a dark haired human woman. Her eyes were closed as she spoke.

"I will miss you Optimus Prime. You gave Jack hope and someone to look up to."

He sighed, this must be Jack's mother. Bulkhead had mentioned her. What was her name?

"Excuse me?"

She jumped a startled scream echoing around the debris. He stepped back startled as she suddenly brandished a length of pipe. "Don't come any closer! He's already dead just leave him alone!"

"Whoa, easy there lady. Name's Wheeljack, I just came to see if there were any survivors."

"Wait . . . Wheeljack? Agent Fowler mentioned you. You are a rogue."

"Uh, yeah well . . . about that . . ."

She was glaring up him now, tiny hands on her hips. "And just where have you been, mister? They needed you."

"Hey! I showed up!"

"Late I might add. They obviously needed your help or I wouldn't be here standing on Optimus Prime's corpse!"

"Well the comm goes both ways ya' know!"

Her eyes narrowed and for a moment Wheeljack thought she was going to come after him. "Don't you even take that tone with me. You and I both know that Optimus would never- would never . . ." Her voice faded and she let the pipe fall, kneeling down she buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god, he's dead. He's really dead."

Wheeljack stood there watching her sob shifting his weight as he tried to decide what to do. He really needed to make sure that Optimus was indeed offline and not just in stasis. Going to a knee beside Optimus he touched the big bot's grill. There was a faint warmth under his hand. Optimus' spark was still there but very, very weak.

"Hey lady."

"The name is June. June Darby."

"Okay, June. Optimus is not dead. Not yet, but if we don't move him and get him triaged he is going to go offline."

"What do you need me to do?" She wiped her face in her sleeve and ran her hands down her jacket leaving trails of red liquid.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see if I can salvage anything in the medical bay."

"You aren't a medic though, Ratchet-"

"Oh yes, the good doctor. Well he's probably thousands of miles away and I do have training as a battle medic. Us Wreckers didn't depend on the Autobot docs to tend our wounds."

"You certainly have a way of inspiring confidence."

Wheeljack raised an eyebrow. "No need to be sarcastic. Just stating a fact. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Leaving the pair behind Wheeljack wondered what he was getting himself into. Treating the gravely injured Prime was going to be difficult enough without help and with the Decepticon army literally a stone's throw away, but now he had a human to contend with as well.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh my goodness! You guys! I never expected this kind of response to this story. Thank you so much for all the kind words of encouragement! If you log in to review I promise I will try to respond personally. Thanks again guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It sort of wrote itself.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Wheeljack grunted as he pushed aside the rubble. The medical bay was a complete loss. He'd found a few scattered items and a battered case of emergency energon. Half the vials inside had shattered but three remained intact. Carefully stowing them he continued his search. He was going to need something to seal the wounds so that Optimus didn't lose too much energon when they removed the steel from his torso. Glancing over his shoulder he glared at the monolith on the horizon. The setting sun glowed on it's surface, the spires seemingly on fire. If only.

His foot knocked against something and he bent down to inspect it. It was a human sized chair the plastic melted and warped around the metal frame. How in the Pitts had Prime survived the blast at all? Though if he didn't find some synth-mesh to patch his wounds the Prime wouldn't survive much longer. How had he gotten himself into this situation? Oh yeah, the doctor. Shaking his head, Wheeljack knelt to shift through the debris and was rewarded with a mostly intact first aid kit.

"Thank Primus."

He'd meant what he'd said to Ratchet. They were on the same side so of course when he'd discovered their dilemma he'd rushed to help. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was disappointed they hadn't contacted him before things got so out of hand. No use sulking about it now. He had an Autobot to save.

June looked up from her defensive position over Optimus' spark as Wheeljack approached. "Did you find anything."

"Not nearly as much as we need, but it will have to do. Everything is destroyed."

"Yes, I noticed that. Now what do you need me to do? I am a trained nurse."

"Nurse?"

"I assist doctors in their procedures."

"Oh . . . Humans right?"

"Yes, but I know trauma when I see it."

Wheeljack nodded. "A'right well first thing I need you outa the way so I can finish getting this scrap shifted."

He held out a hand and for a moment the two looked at each other. June finally nodded and hopped up into the offered palm. He set her within reach but out of the way of any shifting debris. Turning his attention back to the fallen Prime he scanned the wreckage.

"Do your kind suffer crush trauma like humans?" June's worried tone was not lost on him.

"I don't think so. His circuitry might be damaged but unless something is severed it shouldn't be too hard to fix." He wouldn't know till he uncovered Optimus' legs the extent of the damage. Though that steel girder was going to be very tricky and he wasn't entirely sure that Prime would survive having it removed. It was either take the risk or watch Optimus fade away right before them. Gripping the steel beams over the Autobot's legs, Wheeljack heaved. The whole pile shifted and then caught.

"Scrap! Where is Bulkhead when you need him."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Megatron would notice if more of you showed up to help."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Moving closer to Optimus' hip actuators, Wheeljack peered at the twisted wreckage. Taking out one of his blades he centered his focus before bringing it down. The weakened steel split under the blow. "There, should be easier now."

Reaching down he pulled. The steel slid apart with a squeal of tortured metal. He glanced over to see June hunkered down holding the sides of her head. Shrugging he went back to extracting Optimus. There were several long tense moments when a slab of concrete proved heavier than it looked. Thankfully it wasn't laying directly on Optimus' legs, merely on a beam that needed moved. There were no other impalements much to Wheeljack's relief. Though there were many deep dents and contusions and his left knee servo seemed broken, the leg canted at an odd angle.

"Primus . . ."

"Are you done? Can I come down?"

Instead of answering her, Wheeljack reached out, palm up. She didn't hesitate this time. He held her up so she could see the whole of Optimus. After a few moments she patted his thumb.

"Let me down. I need to see to those . . .leaks? We need to get him stabilized before we try to remove the foreign object. Do you have any bandages, or whatever it is you use to seal wounds."

Wheeljack stared down at her for a moment a bit taken aback by her no nonsense demeanor and take charge attitude. "Uh yeah, right here."

He pulled the kit over and opened it. Pulling out a roll of synth-mesh he went to hand it to her and realized it was nearly as big as she was. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you just cut off what we need and before that is there anything I can use to debride and sanitize the wounds?"

"Yeah, sure . . . Umm, this work?" He held up the emergency welder and a bottle of diluted energon.

June looked at it for a moment before taking a breath. "I tell you what. I'll get the debris out of the worst of the wounds. When I'm done you wash them out, seal them up and put the bandage on. Got it."

"Yes ma'am." He winked at her and got a half hearted glare in response. She shook her head and turned back to Optimus but not before he'd seen the small smile. He watched her work at pulling the small pieces of concrete and shrapnel from Optimus' mesh. Each time she got a large piece removed, Wheeljack would run the cleansing solution over it before welding it closed and applying the synth-mesh. After the seventh such wound he realized June was wincing each time she went to use her hands.

"Hey, you alright? You're getting red stuff everywhere."

"I'm fine. The red stuff is blood. I cut my hands earlier."

"Hold up a sec. You can't tend to him when you are damaged."

June turned and glared up at him. "Wheeljack, I appreciate the concern but these scrapes can wait."

She wasn't about to tell him that the energon was burning her every time she touched it. She didn't trust those massive blunt fingers to this more delicate work. She'd handled similar situations in the ER. Okay, maybe not but this was a war zone and she knew that Optimus' life depended on her staying focused. She could tend to herself and Wheeljack once he was out of eminent danger. Looking over the long legs and the obvious damage to his knee she forced down a sigh. She would do her best with what she had and hope it was enough until they could get him to Ratchet. Where ever and when ever that might be.

Finding the last of the larger wounds she directed Wheeljack to wash it out, noting that the bottle was disturbingly low on fluid. "Okay, thats enough. We've got to save the rest for his stomach."

"Stomach?"

"Or whatever you guys call it." She gestured toward Optimus' chest. "Finish that up please and then we need to work out a plan on how to get that removed."

Balancing on his leg, June walked toward his torso, careful to avoid any wounds. Reaching the puncture site she knelt to get a better look. There was little to no leakage at the site. Which meant the beam was keeping pressure on any fuel lines. Once the beam was removed she was worried that Optimus would bleed out within moments. Brushing hair out of her face she winced. Looking down at her hand she flexed it. It was stinging, but nothing she couldn't handle. She had to figure out how to remove the beam without killing Opimus in the process. She just wished she had some sort of monitoring equipment so that she could keep an eye on his vitals. All she had to go on was Wheeljack's assurances that Optimus was still alive and the slow steady trickle of energon from his wounds.

"All done. What now?"

She looked up at Wheeljack surprised that the rogue bot was looking to her for instructions. Though she had pretty much taken charge. Looking back down she bit her lip.

"Now comes the tricky part. Do you have any way of monitoring his vital signs?"

"Yeah, sort of. I mean I know he's there and I can sense his spark. Its just really faint."

June nodded. "Okay. Is there anyway you could sit him up, or lay him on his side so we can see if the beam is all the way through?"

"Sure. Here." He picked her up and set her on a stable boulder near Optimus' head. "Maybe laying him on his side would be easier for you to reach."

"Good call. Just do it slow and don't move the beam."

"Got it."

She watched him as he maneuvered the quiescent bot onto his side. The jagged end of the beam emerged just above his rear, nearly bisecting where a humans spine would be.

"Okay, hold him steady for a moment please." Climbing down from her perch she approached the downed Autobot. "This doesn't look good."

"Well it definitely looks bad."

June shot a look at Wheeljack and got an unapologetic one back. "Do you guys have a central nervous system or a-"

"We have circuits and it looks like from this angle that the beam just missed cutting though Optimus' main line. He still might be paralyzed."

June nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of. So basic anatomy is similiar, I just need to think of it like a human shaped computer."

"Hey, whatever works and gets the big bot back on his feet."

"You don't have bones but there has to be some sort of internal frame . . . " Touching Optimus' back she winced seeing the jagged and broken metal. Looking around she spotted some loose wiring on the floor. Wrapping a length around her arm she looked up at Wheeljack.

"Alight get ready to pull it out, just don't let him fall back and crush me."

Wheeljack nodded, his lips nearly invisible as he pressed them together. "Give me a sec."

Taking a medium sized chunk of concrete he wedged it behind Optimus' shoulders. "There, now get ready. I'm going to do this quick."

June tensed. "Go."

The screech of metal burned her ears and she flinched as Optimus shuddered his whole body convulsing. Running forward she grabbed the edge of the wound and pulled herself up. Immediately she spotted several leaking energon lines. One was larger than the others and looked like it lead down to his legs.

"Dammit. I hope your limbs don't suffer from blood deprivation." Using the wire she quickly tied off each leaking line, ignoring the burning sensation. She shuddered as she looked up. She could see Wheeljack's leg where he stood on the other side of Optimus. How was there any chance that Optimus could survive this? Crawling forward she yelped as something cut her forearm.

"June?!"

"I'm fine. It's just a little tight in here. Not exactly the way I'm used to working. You got that sanitizer handy, I'm almost done."

"I'm ready just let me know when you are clear."

Finding the last line she sealed it off. Careful not to jostle anything lose she slid out of the wound. How odd was that? She'd just been inside a giant alien. No time to really ponder it. Wheeljack was bathing the wound, small bits of metal a debris clattering to the floor.

"Scrap, this looks really bad."

"I thought we already established that."

"Yeah I know but . . . He's almost cut in half."

"Focus Wheeljack. He's still alive. We have to make sure he stays that way. I for one am not about to let Megatron win."

"Me neither."

"But . . ."

"But what?"

"I heard it, 'me neither, but'."

Leaning over Optimus' side Wheeljack carefully applied the synth-mesh, making sure to seal the edges so that no debris could get in. "But there is just the two of us. We have no idea where the other Autobots are. My ship is wrecked, I'm wounded and you're-"

"Human."

"Yeah."

"Lets look at this another way. There are just the two of us. No one else knows that Optimus survived so we can be fairly safe in saying that there probably won't be a pursuit if we leave quickly. I am human therefore I can get us help that won't compromise the two of you. Now, we need to figure out where to hide him until Ratchet can operate."

"I get it. We are fewer and therefore more maneuverable and harder to track."

"Good boy, I'm glad to see you were paying attention." June smiled to take the sting out of her words and got an answering one. "Now, do you know of anywhere we could hide him that is safe."

"Not just safe but would keep him undetectable and would also be defensible should we be discovered."

"That's a tall order."

"Don't I know it. That and we have to figure out how to move him. My alt mode isn't exactly a truck."

"I'll work on that. You finish here. I need to make some phone calls. And I hope you guys have the equivalent of a painkiller. He's going to be in agony when he wakes up."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Again thank you so much for taking the time to review, favorite or follow this stoy. As I stated last chapter if you log in to review I promise to try and respond personally. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic so if things seem a little slow paced please bear with me, there is a lot that is going to happen. I know several of you have asked but it will be a bit before Optimus wakes up. My poor boy is so hurt T_T Oh and if you are interested in June's list let me know ^_~

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Wheeljack watched, his spark heavy as the human stumbled and slid over the rubble as she returned from making her phone calls. He knew the signs of exhaustion. Reaching out he steadied her as she staggered. She caught herself on his out stretched hand.

"Sorry Wheeljack. It's been a long day." A smile barely flickered across her face as she looked up at him. "Will you be alright till morning?"

She gestured to the deep gash on his leg. He glanced down then back over at her. "I've had worse. I'll be fine. Do you have somewhere you can recharge in safety?"

"I'm staying here."

"No. I will stay. You go and rest. I can protect him, but I will need you tomorrow."

June nodded. "I understand. I will get what supplies I can and return first thing in the morning. I may have an idea about how to move him but I have to check on things first."

"I understand. Would you like my personal comm code?"

She did smile then. "Yes please and thank you. Agent Fowler was detained. Apparently the military is mobilizing. This is going to be a hot zone very soon and he's the only official liaison the government has. I do not envy him at all right now. I didn't tell him that Optimus is alive. I'm not sure how many people need to know that right now. I couldn't reach Jack."

Wheeljack flexed his fingers slowly inward, cradling her. "I think that was a really good choice. Especially if he's the human who has to confront Megatron at some point. Jack is probably out of range at the moment. Or Arcee is jamming the signal to keep them hidden."

Getting to his feet he climbed over the rubble. Once they were free of the worst of the damage he set her down. "Are you sure you'll be alright? I can give you a lift home."

"And leave Optimus here alone? No, I'll make it." She patted his leg. "Thank you though. I will try to be back by dawn."

He watched her bike away until she was lost in the darkness. Turning back to the broken shell of the base he vented slowly. Rechecking the jamming signal he settled in to stand watch for the night.

June nearly fell off the bike as she came to a stop outside her house. He legs shook, knees threatening to buckle as she walked down the driveway. Once inside she collapsed on the couch. The complete silence was unnerving. Even in a quiet town like Jasper there were still the noises of life, of civilization. Now there was nothing. Looking down at her arms she realized there were ugly raised blisters forming were the energon had touched her skin. It was reacting like a chemical burn. Then there were the abrasions. Sighing she pushed herself up off the couch wincing as overused muscles threatened to rebel at the movement. Shuffling to the bathroom she ran a lukewarm tub. Too much heat would aggravate the burns, but she needed to relax and clean up. Who knew when she'd next get a chance to take a bath? A tremor shot through her as she lay there, the water up to her chin. How was this even possible? She'd never imagined that anything like this might happen. Sure finding out about the aliens had been a massive shock, but she'd quickly learned that aside from their size and obviously alien make-up they were very human.

Finished with her bath she treated the burns and cuts and changed into dark clothing. She'd watched enough movies to know that's what you always did when on the run. Dark clothes and layers. Going to the kitchen she got out the phone book. Looking down through the listings of tow companies she highlighted three of them and wrote down their addresses.

"This is crazy! I can't believe I'm getting ready to go steal a tow truck to help an injured alien." Her laugh was pained. "Well at least I know I won't get caught."

Looking out the window she pressed her lips together. "No time like the present June Darby. Optimus may not have all night."

After making herself a strong pot of coffee she gathered up the things she'd packed earlier that day. Had it really been just a few hours? Too much had happened and now that she was at home, none of it seemed real. Working at the hospital she was used to long stress filled days, but this was pushing it. Going to her pantry she pulled out all the non perishable food items she could easily carry. Stuffing it all into Jack's spare backpack. Standing at her front door she looked back at the house. Something told her that once she stepped out that door her life was never going to be the same.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

Walking into town she passed the KO Burger and the other deserted businesses. She made a note of which ones she needed to visit on her way out of town. The hardware store, the electronics store, a car parts store and the army surplus. She would have to figure out how to get food as they went. Coming to the first mechanics shop she frowned seeing the small tow truck parked to the side of the bay. That was no where near big enough to haul a 30 some odd foot injured alien. She didn't want to damage him any more than he already was. She really needed to find one of the flatbed trucks with a winch.

The sound of engines reached her. Ducking down behind a dumpster to the side of the building she held her breath. Two matching silver sports cars shot down the main road. "Decepticons . . . They must be patrolling. Damn."

This was going to make things harder. It also made her certain that there was little time to waste. Leaving her bags behind the dumpster she took off toward the next address. It took her a good thirty minutes to get across town, having to hide every so often to avoid the patrols. Reaching the wrecking company's address she groaned in frustration seeing the high fence topped with razor wire. Walking around the perimeter she was surprised to find the front gate closed, but not locked.

"Must have left in quite a hurry." The office was unlocked as well and she took down several sets of keys hanging by the door. "Lets go see what you guys have to offer."

Much to her surprise and delight there was a large diesel truck with a flatbed loader sitting behind the shop. "Well, I guess this will have to work. I just hope you are a standard and not a stick."

She shook her head, laughing at herself. "Now I'm even talking to the non alien machinery."

Climbing up into the cab she looked at the keys, picking out the set labeled Ford. Taking a deep breath she started the engine, cringing at the loud rumble of the diesel. Looking down at the gear shift she shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll learn as I go."

It took a lot of stops, starts and killing of the engine before she got the hang of the stick shift. By the time she was pulling out of the lot she was certain she'd be facing down a squad of Decepticons come to investigate the noise. Thankfully, that was not the case. The streets were once again completely deserted. Stopping at the first mechanic's shop she got her supplies from behind the dumpster. After that she made stops at each of the shops she'd noted on the way in. The crowbar from under the seat made short work of the plate glass windows.

"Well I just stole a truck so I guess breaking and entering is next." Gathering up everything she thought might come in handy, she soon had the cab and rear seat of the truck full. She just hoped the portable welding torch was compatible with Optimus' physiology. The same with the tubing and fiber optic cabling she'd found at the electronics store. It looked similar but she had no way of knowing if the materials were similar at all. The last thing she needed was a pair of large tarps from the hardware store. Parking the truck at the delivery entrance she looked around the empty parking lot before getting down. She knew she was running on her last reserves at this point. She'd been up for over twenty four hours now and she was definitely starting to feel it. The blurring vision and difficulty concentrating were two large hints that if she didn't sleep soon, her body would shut down forcing her to rest.

"I just need to get back to Optimus. Then I can rest."

It took her a while to find the tarps. Wandering through the large warehouse like store with only a flashlight set her nerves on edge. She found herself jumping at the slightest thing. Once she found the tarps she grabbed as many as she could throwing them into the cart. Four should be enough. She hoped. Walking back through the store a sudden thought struck her and she made a detour to get tie downs. If Optimus didn't wake up anytime soon she didn't want him falling off the back of the truck. Going over the list of stuff in her head she tried to think of anything else they might possibly need. Nothing came to mind. If she had to she'd buy what they needed. Or beg it off William. If she could get a hold of him.

Once everything was finally loaded she sat in the cab, her head resting on the steering wheel. It was nearing three in the morning. "At least I don't have to bike all the way back out there."

Though she was worried about being spotted by any patrols as she headed for the destroyed base. Any vehicles in the area would immediately be suspicious. Looking down at the shotgun and boxes of shells on the seat next to her, she cringed. "Well it might at least shock them. Daddy would never believe this. Those weekends shooting skeet might just come in handy."

The truck rumbled to life and she stopped herself from turning on the headlights. There was no other traffic and though the electricity was out city wide, the moon was still bright as it hung low on the horizon.

"Well it's now or never."

###

Wheeljack sprang to his feet as his sensors picked up an earth vehicle. A few minutes later the low rumble of a diesel engine cut through the chill night air. Tensing he drew his dual blades and crouched in the shadow of the ruined mesa. The truck crested a low rise, the dark shadow of the cab silhouetted against the night sky. It wasn't any vehicle he recognised. Switching his scanner he let out a slow vent as June's bio-signature glowed on the display.

"About time lady. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be on my own."

The truck stuttered to a halt, gears grinding hard enough to make Wheeljack wince in sympathy. The door swung open and June stepped out.

"You planning on waking the entire Decepticon army?"

"Hush, I'm not used to driving a manual and this thing is hard to drive."

Wheeljack walked around the large vehicle, noting the design. "Interesting choice."

"Its a wrecker."

"Huh?" Wheeljack jerked around to see June grinning at him. "A wrecker you say? Not my kind of wrecker."

"Not quite. So, shall we get him loaded up? I don't want to wait until daylight. There were Decepticon patrols in the city."

Sheathing his swords, Wheeljack had to reassess his opinion of the diminutive native. Sure he knew she was courageous and skilled but going alone on a snatch and grab in Decepticon territory . . . That was a whole 'nother level for a human.

"If I'd known that-"

"You what? Would have went yourself? And got this back how? By dragging it behind you. No, I had to be the one to go. Besides, I got us a bunch of supplies." She gestured to the cab of the truck. "I tried calling Agent Fowler again, but it just goes straight to his voicemail. Unfortunately, I think we are on our own."

"Well in that case, we better get moving. We are behind enemy lines after all. I'll go get the big bot. You stay here and alert me if you see any movement."

With a nod June got back in the cab. "I'll honk."

Wheeljack shrugged, whatever that meant. Climbing the blasted rock he was careful not to create any rock slides. It was hard enough getting around the rubble. He took a few minutes to clear a path so that he could safely walk and carry the large bot. Optimus was quite a bit taller and maneuvering through the debris field was going to be tricky. For his size Wheeljack knew he was surefooted, but carrying several tons of bot while trying to climb out of the smoking hole was going to be difficult at best and impossible at worst. Then there was his leg injury. He'd just have to tough it out. He'd seen bots go through battles missing limbs. He could deal with a scratch.

Reaching Optimus he stood over the downed bot for a moment, trying to determine the best way to move him. No one way was going to work the best, it was just going to have to be trial and error at this point. Reaching down he grabbed Optimus' right arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. Crouching down, he pulled the massive bot onto his shoulder. Surging upward he shuffled for a moment trying to find the center of his balance with the extra weight. He just hoped he wasn't hurting Optimus further. Turning slowly he traversed the path he'd created. Coming to the hill of rubble he paused and filled his intakes. Now for the really hard part. The rubble shifted under his feet forcing him to test each step before committing to it. He was nearly at the top when a piece of concrete disintegrated under his foot. All his weight came down on his injured leg and he struggled to keep from toppling over backward. Throwing himself forward he fell on top of Optimus.

"Scrap!" Something had torn, the circuits of his left leg were on fire.

"Wheeljack! Are you okay?"

"Fine, just stay put." He could see the top of the rock pile. Getting back to his feet he winced. Fresh energon was seeping from the gash. There was no way he was going to be able to pick up Optimus again. Moving up the hill, behind Optimus' head he grabbed his back struts and pulled. Metal grated over stone as he managed step by step to pull Optimus out of the hole. Once his feet hit the soft loose sand of the desert floor he let Optimus down and took a moment to let his fans cool him down. Venting hard, he gestured to June to pull the truck closer. He wasn't sure he could drag Optimus any further and he still had to get him up on the bed of the truck. He narrowed his eyes as she backed the truck up but left several feet of distance between the bot and the truck. She got down out of the cab and went to a section of levers on the side of the truck. What was she doing? He grunted in surprise as the bed of the truck started tilting up and then sliding back.

"Alright help me get this winch attached to him, then we'll pull him up on the bed. He's going to be too big, but we'll have to make it work somehow."

Wheeljack nodded and took the cable she offered him. Looping it under Optimus' arms and around his chest he clipped the carabiner to the cable. Nodding to June he stepped back, ready to assist if things should start to go wrong. She turned on the engine and starting winching Optimus onto the bed. Thankfully it went smoothly and he was soon helping her by tying the dangling arms over his chest. His legs were hanging off the end of the bed, his rear tires nearly touching the ground. Next he threw the tarps June had brought to cover Optimus. He waited until the rest of him was secure before pulling the plastic over his head.

"That should do it."

"I hope so."

"So where are we headed?"

"I honestly have no idea." For a moment June looked lost, then the determination resurfaced. "I have a map but I don't know where the rest of the Autobots are."

"Well I think what we talked about earlier would be best for now. We need to hunker down and see if we can contact Ratchet."

June thought for a moment and then pulled a map out of her pocket. Laying it out on the ground it showed the entirety of the United States. She pointed to the middle of the map. "Kansas and Missouri are our best bet."

"Why is that?"

"They have the highest concentration of decommissioned missile silos. That would be the safest place to hide him, wouldn't it? That and I think there are several military bases so that should help keep the Decepticon's off our back somewhat."

Wheeljack peered down at the map, quickly scanning and memorizing it. "At this vehicle's safest speed and taking less used back roads it will take us nearly three days to reach Kansas."

"I guess we better get going then." She paused, her eyes narrowing. "Are you okay to drive?"

"I was just going to ask you that."

"I have coffee and if I need to sleep I'll pull over at a rest stop. But you are injured and leaking. Maybe I should see to that before we go-"

"I don't think we have time." He pointed to the south were lights strobed across the surface of the fortress. "They are mobilizing."

"Scrap. Alright, lets get a move on. You lead Wheeljack."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: You, my wonderful readers, are amazing. Thank you so much for the kind words, encouragement, favorites and follows. I'm thrilled that so many of you are enjoying this story and yes I too am liking that June is getting a chance to shine and not be the '(s)mother' of the group. At first I wasn't sure if she would be up to it, then I realized, she's a nurse and single mom. There's not anything she can't do. ^_~

* * *

The sun had risen as they drove east. Wheeljack kept one mirror trained on the wrecker behind him as he drove. They'd finally reached the Interstate and while traffic was light for the moment he was worried about June. Every so often the truck would drift toward the shoulder, hitting the rumble bars etched into the surface and jerk back onto the road.

Spotting a sign for a truck stop, Wheeljack put on his blinker. It was time to get some rest. Finding a spot where they were mostly hidden by other eighteen wheelers, Wheeljack parked. The wrecker stuttered to a stop next to him. The window rolled down.

"Are you getting tired?"

"No, but you are. I'll take the first watch."

A grateful smile crossed June's face. "Thank you. I'm just going to run in and use the restroom, then I'll be right back."

After she'd left, he did a careful scan of the area. Once he was sure the coast was clear he transformed and when to check on Optimus. He frowned noticing that the faint pulse of his spark was more a fluttering now. "Not good."

Getting out the emergency energon he pulled back the tarp. "I did not go to all that trouble saving your aft to let you die now."

Once the container was empty he waited. The fluttering evened out into soft pulses once again and he hung his head, one hand resting on Optimus' arm. "Hang in there Optimus. I know I'm not much of a team player anymore, but I'll be scrapped before I let Megatron win like this."

After a moment he touched his helm activating a private comm to Ratchet. "Ratchet are you there?"

There was static for a long moment and his spark seemed to dim. He jerked as there was a burst of feedback. "Wheeljack?! Did you make it out alright? Where are you? I can't seem to contact anyone else. Have you heard from Optimus?"

Wheeljack shook his head. Of course the medic wouldn't think to jam his own signal to avoid detection, which is probably what the others where doing. Especially since they were most likely guarding the children as well.

"You need to jam your signal, doc. If I could find you so can the Decepticons."

There was silence on the other end. "Don't call me 'doc'. I'm not worried about that right now. I'm not exactly high priority for them."

"Don't sell yourself short Ratchet."

"Whatever." A huff. "Have you heard from Optimus?"

"Actually . . . About that . . . Where are you?"

"Why? Do you need me? He's hurt isn't he."

"He's stable now, thanks to June."

"Nurse Darby? What could she possibly-"

"She saved his life Ratchet!" Wheeljack surprised himself by snapping at the medic. "Now, where are you?"

"I-I'm not sure. I'm still on the northern continent but I don't know the name of the state . . ."

Wheeljack shook his head. "You didn't even think to download a map?"

Ratchet sputtered on the other end of the line. "I-I rarely was out of the base! Why would I need a map when I had the computer?"

"Well ya' need one now dontcha?"

"You don't have to take that tone with me."

Wheeljack frowned hearing the hurt in Ratchet's voice. "I'm sorry. It's just been a rather stressful day."

"Don't I know it." Came the soft mutter.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You've got access to the World Wide Web right? Download a map and pinpoint your location. While you are at it set yourself a designation and get an email address. That would be a safer way to communicate than leaving our comm lines open for detection by the Decepticons."

"Alright."

He gave Ratchet his email address along with further instructions to stay in touch before signing off. He knew the medic was upset but he didn't have time to coddle him. Not right now. Sitting down next to Optimus he leaned back against the truck tire.

"Ya' know, I don't think we've ever been in this tight a pinch in the whole war. Yeah, there've been some pretty tight spots but . . . But nothing like this. You were always there, even if us Wreckers didn't acknowledge you formally, we respected you. Bulkhead is proof enough of that. Who woulda thought the war would end on a little dirt ball like this?"

"It's not over yet, Wheeljack."

He turned to look at June a smile crossing his faceplate. "Not as long as even one Autobot or Wrecker is alive."

She returned his smile and walking over placed a hand on his knee. "As soon as I wake up, I'm going to take care of your leg."

"Sounds like a plan."

She patted his knee and after a quick check on Optimus climbed up into the cab of the truck. Once his scanners showed she'd fallen into recharge he transformed back into his alt mode keeping his sensors alert for any movement around them. Periodically he would check his email address to see if Ratchet had figured out his location yet. Two hours later he finally got one.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He growled. "Who the scrap decided to send you to Minnesota? That's way out of our way. I guess you'll have to come meet us."

Sending a return email he gave Ratchet the rundown on their plan to hide Optimus along with a map of how to get to a meeting point. "Huh, going from the state Nevada to the town Nevada, at least its not much bigger than Jasper."

###

June woke to the sound of voices. Two men were arguing just outside her door. Sitting up she kept her head down.

"I'm telling you that's not a street legal car."

"Look, I just looked it up on my phone. See its a Lancia."

"What the hell? What's a concept car doing out here anyway?"

"Probably some high roller from Vegas or something."

"Yeah, hey take my pic will ya. I gotta show my kid this."

June's eyes widened. If that picture got onto the internet . . . Would anyone recognize Wheeljack? She couldn't risk it. Grabbing the shotgun from under the seat she rolled down her window and laid on the horn. Both men jumped, the phone clattering to the ground.

"Holy shit!"

"You guys get away from my car."

"Whoa, take it easy lady." Both men held up their hands seeing the double barrel pointed out the window at them. "We're leaving. No harm done."

She didn't put the gun away until there was no sign of the men.

"We better leave." She jumped at the sound of Wheeljack's voice. "They might call the authorities."

"Right." She glanced down at the clock. She'd slept for nearly five hours. It wasn't near enough, but it would have to do for now. At least she didn't feel like she was going to pass out at any moment. "You really need a less conspicuous look."

"Whoa, don't knock my looks lady. I may not be as flashy as the rookie or Knockout but I got my pride."

"Oh brother . . . Seriously? Who is Knockout?"

"Not a bot you wanna meet. He's Megatron's medic, of sorts."

"Of sorts?"

"You'd have to meet him to understand."

"Lets not."

"Yeah. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Is Optimus alright?"

"He's not moved, but he seems stable for now."

June started the truck. "Well then lets not waste time."

They made it back to the interstate without incident. It was after dark when she followed Wheeljack into a rest stop. It was nearly deserted, only about five big rigs idling in their spaces. Pulling all the way to the end of the parking lot she shut off the truck and got out. Wheeljack pulled as close as he could get to the truck.

"Wake me in two hours."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure. I slept a lot longer than that-"

"I don't require sleep like you, I just need a short recharge."

"Right." June couldn't quite keep the skepticism out of her voice. "Alright I'll be in the truck if you need me."

There was no response. She smiled to herself and after checking on Optimus got back in the cab. After setting the alarm on her phone she pulled a blanket over herself and tried to nap. The nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right would't leave and she finally tossed the blanket off. Getting down out of the truck she walked around it checking all the tie downs and pulling the tarp tight. A puddle of glowing blue energon greeted her as she walked around Wheeljack.

"Oh my god!" He was bleeding-leaking and hadn't said a word about it. "Wheeljack, wake up this instant!" She slapped his trunk and staggered back as he instantly transformed, weapons drawn before she could even blink. She held perfectly still as he turned a slow circle, optics bright with pain and wariness. As soothing as possible she called out to him.

"Wheeljack, calm down. I'm sorry I woke you like that, but you are leaking energon everywhere."

He blinked a couple of times as if he couldn't quite focus and then sat down rather heavily, shaking the ground under her feet.

"Scrap."

"You could say that again. Dammit Wheeljack! Why didn't you say something? I didn't mean to neglect your injury."

He seemed to look right through her. "It's not important."

"Like hell! And don't give me any of that crap about being a wrecker and taking care of yourself. I cannot afford to have my only back up on this trip wind up as scrap because he was too prideful to take care of himself. Now shut up and let me see that leg."

Wheeljack stared at her for a moment longer before slowly shifting around so that the gash was visible. Seeing the damage June shook her head.

"If you were human I'd smack you, boy."

"B-boy! I'm millenia older than you human!"

"Then start acting it!"

Wheeljack glared for a moment then looked away. June hid a smile, ducking down to get a better look inside the twisted metal. Shining her flashlight into the wound she frowned. "Well it looks like a couple of lines are pinched and the leak should be easy to fix. Let me get my stuff and we'll have you patched up in no time."

He was silent the entire time she worked on him. The tubing she'd brought seemed to handle the energon fine, though she wanted to keep a close eye on it. Lugging the welder over she looked up at him. He was staring off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. If he was human she would have said he looked depressed, eyes vacant, shoulders slumped.

"I'm going to close the wound now." After careful study of the manual she pulled on the helmet and gloves. Once she got the hang of the mixture, sealing the punctured metal went fairly quickly. Turning off the tanks she stood back admiring her handiwork. "Alright, I want you to let me know if there is any continued pain or if something feels wrong. For now, rest."

He turned to look at her then down at his leg. "That was fast. Feels fine now."

"It might but I had to use some plastic tubing and I'm not sure if your body will reject it or not, so take it easy."

He shrugged, a half hearted lift of his shoulders. "It'll be fine. I'm going to recharge a bit longer then we can get going."

"Sure. I'll let you rest then."

By the time she was back in the truck he was already in his car mode. Sighing she turned on the radio but didn't really pay it much attention. The last thing she needed on this trip was a moody guard. For aliens with such long life spans they certainly seemed to take a long time to grow up. Then it struck her. She wasn't dealing with just any person. Wheeljack was a soldier and from what she'd heard, a good one. This situation must really grate on him. He was used to calling his own shots and only looking out for himself. To suddenly be responsible not only for their comatose leader, but her as well must seem like a tremendous burden. Finally shutting the radio off she got out of the truck, grabbing a blanket to take with her. His passenger side door was unlocked and she gently opened it, slipping inside as quietly as possible.

"Huh . . . Wazzat-"

"Shhh, go back to sleep. I'm taking this watch." She patted his dash and smiled as the lights brightened for a moment then dimmed to a soft blue. They'd make it through this. Somehow.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I had such a crazy day at work today, so reading all your comments and reviews really helped me not be depressed, so thank you! As I said before, if you log in to review I will reply personally ^_^ Also if you are a Knockout fan, check out my short oneshot featuring him called_ Road Rash_, you can find the link in my profile.

* * *

The bridge of the Nemesis was deserted except for a few Vehicons at their stations and Soundwave at his console. Slim digits danced over the pressure pad, information scrolling too rapidly for the optic to follow. Soundwave didn't need to read the data to know what it contained. The Autobots had dispersed, their signals scattered across the northern continent. One by one the signals vanished. He knew the bots were still online, they were hiding. Who could blame them? Optimus was dead, their base was destroyed, now all that was left was a slow lingering death from energon starvation or a quick pain filled death at Megatron's servos.

He didn't move as the door opened, Megatron and Starscream entering the bridge. The Vehicons on duty saluted then went back to work.

"I just don't understand, Lord Megatron." Starscream's voice held none of the whining tone so prominent before his return and reinstatement as second in command. "I know the signal was faint but it was there last night. Now it's gone."

"I will not be satisfied until I have his corpse before me." Megatron nodded to Soundwave as he passed. "I will not allow the Autobots any shred of hope."

"Of course my Lord. I will have the Eradicons search the rubble again. Their base was rather thoroughly destroyed."

"Take Knockout with you."

"Eh- . . . Okay."

"Drag him if you have to, but I want confirmation. Soundwave, do you have a fix on the others' coordinates."

Soundwave tilted his head slightly to look at Megatron and pulled up the map. Four locations glowed on the screen. Kansas, Ohio, Minnesota and New England.

Megatron nodded. "Good job. Optimus' singal?"

Soundwave looked back at the map. Zooming it in he pointed to the mesa where the base had been. Megatron grunted in displeasure.

"He has to be there, my Lord. If he got caught in the explosion then he might be buried under the rubble."

"If he's still alive, I want him brought here."

A thrill went through Soundwave's circuits at the threat implied in those words. Having Optimus on the Nemesis when he'd lost his memory was one thing. It was going to be quite another to actually capture and imprison the Prime. Wounded or not, the bot was a menace.

"Of course my Lord. I shall go at once."

The door closed marking Starscream's exit. It was silent for several long moments, just the clicking of digits and the soft hum of the ship.

"Soundwave, make sure you track the medic. If the others are injured they will try to get in contact with him."

Soundwave stepped back from the console and lightly touched Lazerbeak who immediately disengaged from his chest. The mini-con hovered at optic level for a moment before tilting its wings in acknowledgment. Soundwave watched it leave and turned to look at Megatron who was grinning.

"Open the space bridge, there is someone I need to speak with."

###

Starscream landed in the midst of the rubble, the three Eradicons following suit. It was raining, the few fires still burning hissing and crackling. Metal popped as it cooled and the whole area smelled of burnt plastic and wiring. It was disturbingly reminiscent of some of the battle zones on Cybertron.

"Hurry up Knockout!"

There was a clatter of falling rock and a curse.

"Why am I even here? Scrap!" The red and white con slid into view nearly tumbling aft over heels as he climbed down the steep slope. "If this is some kind of joke-"

"Shut up already." Starscream stomped his foot ready to hit the medic. Again. "Lord Megatron wanted to make sure that Optimus is indeed dead and if not we are to take him back to the fortress."

"Oh please, look at this place." Knockout waved his servos in the air. "No one could have survived this."

Starscream narrowed his optics and advanced on the medic who tried to back away without getting caught in the debris. "Need I remind you that Lord Megatron himself survived being at the center of a space bridge explosion? We cannot afford to be lax when it comes to our enemies. If Optimus is indeed alive then we will bring him before Megatron. If he is offline then I will bring his head back as a trophy for Lord Megatron."

"R-right."

Starscream raised an arm smirking as the medic flinched and ducked. "Eradicons, start moving that rubble."

He and Knockout watched as the Eradicons methodically cleared the main staging area. After several minutes Knockout started to fidget.

"There's nothing here Starscream."

"Go make sure."

Throwing Starscream a dirty look, Knockout picked his way through the piles running his sensors over them. He let out a low whistle as he came across a pool of energon. It was decaying rapidly in the rain, but he could tell it was still fairly fresh. Less than twelve hours old.

"Well someone was here and they were definitely injured." He motioned Starscream over. "There is a large pool of energon here. There is a trail of it going this way. Whoever was injured left sometime last night or early this morning. Look at this."

He pointed to a section of metal beam. "There are traces of erergon from here to here. My expert opinion is that someone was impaled by it."

"So either Optimus was able to get himself out or-"

"Or he had help."

Starscream scowled. "Lord Megatron is not going to be happy. Can you track the energon trail?"

"Well of course-"

"Then do it. I'm going back to report this to Megatron."

"Wait-what-"

"I said to track down Optimus. He is badly injured so he couldn't have gone far. Now move it!"

Knockout ducked out of the way and with a parting glare climbed out of the wreckage. Starscream called off the Eradicons.

"Back to the Nemesis. We have to report this to Lord Megatron. You there, you follow Knockout and make sure he doesn't get distracted."

"Yes sir, Starscream sir!"

Knockout muttered a few choice words as he watched the jets head back for the ship. "Why doesn't he track down Optimus? He's the flyer. He knows I hate getting water spots on my finish."

Starscream had been insufferable ever since they'd returned from Cyberton. Of course they'd all been shocked and upset by the destruction of the Omega Lock, but Knockout had never seen this kind of rage from the seeker. On the other hand Megatron seemed almost gleeful, as though he'd foreseen Optimus doing that very thing. But, how could he? How indeed?

Shaking off the insubordinate thoughts Knockout pulled up the map and overlaid the direction the energon trail was heading. "So . . . It looks like you were trying to put some distance between us, hmm? Its not going to save you."

###

Soundwave closed the spacebridge behind Megatron. The massive gladitor's grin wasn't like anything Soundwave could remember seeing. He knew who Megatron had gone to see but he wasn't quite sure why. None of them wanted much to do with the mad scientist who'd been left in charge of Cybertron.

"It's almost upon us Soundwave! Our victory is nearly complete. Shockwave has assured me he has the means to eradicate every last Autobot spark in existence. Has Starscream reported back."

Soundwave nodded and held out the datapad.

"How . . . Punctual of him. Maybe those months scrounging for scraps have taught him the lesson he wouldn't learn from me."

Soundwave remained silent as Megatron scanned through the information. "Well Knockout isn't my first choice to go after him, but it makes sense. He's got the most delicate sensors."

He handed the datapad back. "What about Lazerbeak?"

Soundwave shook his head and pointed to the screen. A map popped up showing a blinking red dot as it homed in on a blinking green dot.

"Yes, I suppose it is a rather long distance to cover. You could have ground bridged him closer, but that might have given us away. I'll await your reports once the medic is found."

Soundwave nodded and turned back to monitor the mini-con's progress. Lazerbeak was still a couple of hours out from the Autobot's location, but the jetstream was helping him conserve energy. He'd have the medic's location by nightfall. Though what Megatron would decide to do then was anyone's guess. Soundwave glanced over at where Megatron was standing looking out at the desert. He appeared to be deep in thought. Not an unusual occurrence. Megatron was a genius. An expert tactician and a masterful manipulator. The first time Soundwave had seen him in the gladiatorial pits he'd just defeated his sixth opponent in a row. The crowds had been screaming for more and Megatron-Megatronus at the time-had worked them into a frenzy with his rhetoric. But it wasn't his charisma or obvious strength that had drawn Soundwave to his side. No, it was the moments like this, when he was quiet, contemplative and at his most dangerous.

Soundwave had witnessed it for the first time after a long battle with an Insecticon that had nearly killed Megatron. Even the crowds had been shocked at the ferocity of the battle. It had been a very hard won victory and Megatron had not engaged in his usual posturing afterward, but had went straight to the gladiator's barracks. It was there sitting on his own narrow berth that Soundwave had watched the gladiator meditate on the battle. He knew that was the case since his unique abilities allowed him to read the electromagnetic fluctuations that every Cybertronian emits. Some called it telepathy, but he knew it was nothing that precise. He could sense the subtle emotional changes and Megatron had been reliving the battle down to the nanokilk. It was then that he knew there was something very different about the gladiator and had worked to prove himself worthy of his notice. So far he had not been disappointed.

He turned his attention back to his console as an Eradicon signal beeped. He gave the go ahead for the report knowing Megatron would want it.

"Lord Megatron sir, Starscream asked me to provide Knockout with back up, but he's stopped and is parked under an overpass. What should I do?"

"That prissy little-" Megatron hissed, then shook his head. "Stay with him. Is it still raining?"

"Yes sir and the temperature has dropped with the elevation, but I don't see-"

"Knockout is very sensitive to weather changes." Megatron ground out. "Just stay with him. If he doesn't get moving in the next hour make him move."

"Sir, yes sir!"

Soundwave cut the communication and looked at Megatron. Megatron vented heavily and shook his head. "Of all the bots to send on a cross country mission . . . Well, maybe it will do the preening little glitch some good to get his mudflaps dirty with some real work for a change. I haven't forgotten his indiscretions when it comes to where his loyalty truly lies."

Neither had Soundwave. It was all safely stored away should the need to retrieve it arise. He didn't forget and he didn't forgive, not when it concerned Megatron and the Decepticon cause.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Depressing chapter is depressing T_T Sorry guys. I had a horrible day and it seems to have affected my writing, even though I was planning on something along these lines from the moment I started the story. Please don't hate me . . .

* * *

Blue light filtered down into blurred optics. The gentle vibration of tires over concrete was occasionally broken by a slightly harsher jolt. It was almost enough to lull the mech back into recharge. However his always overactive processor wouldn't slip back into that blackness quite so easily. Where was he? Why was there a sensation of movement? And why the scrap did it feel like someone had tried to cut him in half. The pain brought the mech fully online, his vents stuttering as he tried to move. Captured. That was the first explanation that flitted across his processor. Why else would he be restrained?

Though why his enemies would see fit to transport him like this didn't make sense. Of course it didn't. Megatron would not keep him prisoner. The vehicle jolted and he barely suppressed a yelp of pain. Enough pondering the how and why. The more pressing concern was the growing pain in his circuits and the horrible realization that all responses stopped just above his hip actuators. He'd been wounded in battle before, but a quick diagnostic had him wondering how he was even still online. Not even during the worst fighting on Cybertron had he sustained such catastrophic damage. Every system was red lighted with various warnings and damage reports. He by-passed several and then shut down the majority of his pain receptors. The relief was immediate, yet there was still a lingering unease. Refocusing his optics he realized he was covered with a plastic tarp. Had M.E.C.H. found him? No, they were disbanded. Then who? He'd sent the children away. The last time he'd heard from Agent Fowler he'd been heading into a firefight with the Eradicon armada. He growled in frustration, even his chronometer was malfunctioning.

The vehicle slowed. He turned his head, trying to get a view of where they were. There was nothing to see but more tarp. Patience. All would be revealed in due time. He did another quick diagnostic. The last thing he remembered was turning to destroy the ground bridge controls. After that . . . Nothing. What had happened since then? How long had it been? Had the others found safety? And why in Primus' name was he still functioning?

He clutched at the tie downs crisscrossing his chest as the truck suddenly lurched to a stop. Tensing his servos he waited. A door slammed, the vibration running through his frame. Voices, indistinct but somehow familiar. Was something wrong with his audial sensors? Another inspection of the list of damages showed 80% loss in receptive capabilities. That was alarming. At least his optics seemed fine. Only a 15% loss there due mostly to dust still caught in them.

The voices returned, coming from right next to him. He could make out words this time.

"I know we can't afford to lose any more time, but this snowstorm means that the mountain passes will be closed. We'll just have to wait it out."

"Yeah but where?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Another truck stop?"

"Great I get to freeze my aft off _and_ get soaked. I'm not a truck in case you hadn't noticed."

"Wheeljack, I'm sorry. But I'm not risking it."

Wheeljack!

"Ah, excuse me . . ."

Both voices fell silent and the tarp was ripped back. He blinked several times turning to look at the bot next to him.

"Optimus! You're awake."

"It's good to see you Wheeljack." Optimus allowed the small ember of hope that had been dwindling to rekindle at the sight of the wrecker. "May I ask what is going on?"

"Help me up Wheeljack."

Optimus couldn't help the smile at the sight of June Darby sitting in Wheeljack's palm. "Ms. Darby, I was not expecting to see you considering-

"Honestly you are doing good to be seeing anyone. Optimus . . ." Words seemed to fail her and Optimus felt the smile fade.

"I know the damage, Nurse Darby. I have run my internal diagnostics multiple times. Though I cannot seem to get any response from my legs." He watched as June and Wheeljack exchanged a glance. "Is it that bad?"

June reached out and touched his shoulder. "I promise I will do everything I can to help. We are on our way to meet up with Ratchet, but it will be at least another two or three days."

"I understand."

"So you are probably wondering what happened . . ." June looked down, her tiny fingers fisting the front of her jacket.

"Yes, I was. The last thing I remember is using the Star Saber to destroy the ground bridge controls."

"Oh . . . That's why you were still there."

"Yes, I was not going to let that information fall into Decepticon hands."

"Well . . . It wouldn't have even if you hadn't destroyed it. They blew up the base with you it in."

Optimus was silent for a long moment. "That would explain the extent of my injuries. At least the others escaped."

He raised his optics to see June looking down at him with tears in her eyes. "Have I said something wrong Nurse Darby."

"Will you please just call me June already!" She snapped and then promptly hid her face in her hands. Turning away from him she ordered Wheeljack to put her down.

Optimus frowned as the cab door slammed. "I have upset her."

"No, well . . . yeah but not really. She's the one who found you . . ."

"I see."

"I'm not sure you do Optimus. She went to make sure Jack wasn't hurt and found you instead. She dug you out and then patched you up as best as she could. With my help of course."

"You were there?"

"Yes I was. Found her standing guard over you. She almost attacked me thinking I was a Decepticon come to finish you off."

"She is-formidable for one so small."

"You could say that again." Wheeljack muttered. "Anyway, we got you out and now we are about a day and a half out from Jasper. We are going to meet Ratchet near the middle of the continent. June thinks we might find some abandoned missile silos to hide out in. If that doesn't work, the state called Missouri is full of caves. Highest concentration on the planet if you'd believe it. Gotta be one we could use."

"Are you sure that transporting me that far is wise. You would make much better time with-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence Optimus Prime!"

Both bots jumped.

Optimus tilted his head, trying to see her. "All I was going to say was that you would make better time if I was in my altmode."

"Ah . . . I hate to break it to you Optimus but I don't think you can."

"Oh? I'm sure once I get my circuits fully back online-"

"You can't." June cut in. "Optimus, you might be huge and metal but the injuries you suffered were very nearly fatal. I was only able to stop your ble-leaking, I couldn't repair anything."

"She's right Op, you've got a huge hole right through your midsection."

"A hole?"

"Yeah."

"Through me?"

"Yes."

"A hole?"

"Are you glitching? Yes, you got impaled! And you're slagging fortunate it wasn't right through your spark chamber."

Optimus took a moment to consider the information. "Well I guess that would explain the level of pain."

"Oh my god! Optimus!" June wailed. "Why didn't you say something sooner? Wheeljack do we have anything we can give him?"

"No."

"I am fine Nurse Dar-"

"June."

"I am fine, June. I turned off my pain receptors."

"You did?"

Wheeljack raised his eyebrows as he looked down at where June stood, just out of Optimus' line of sight. "What? I don't like that look."

The only answer was the slam of the cab door. Again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Optimus kept his voice down as he looked to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack shook his head. "No. She's tired and worried about you. That's all."

"Have you had any contact with the others?"

"Besides Ratchet? No. Everyone is maintaining comm silence."

Optimus let his optics fall closed, they were starting to hurt. "You didn't happen to see the Star Saber when you were at the base did you?"

"No. The base was completely slagged. I don't know how you managed to make it out in one peice. More or less."

"All I'm concerned about is whether the others are safe or not."

"And all we are concerned about is getting you to safety."

Optimus let out a soft vent. "I'm not worth your lives."

"You aren't. But that's not going to stop me from protecting you. The Autobots need you. They need to know you are alive. Without you, Megatron has won. Maybe not in the fullest sense, but you are the one everyone looks to. If a Prime can't survive him, then who can?"

"So no martyring myself?" Optimus couldn't help the slight smirk as he cracked an optic to look at Wheeljack.

"Nope."

"So where are we?"

"Colorado, though it looks like we are going to have to hole up for a day or so till this storm passes. June doesn't like driving the truck and driving it in bad weather is just asking for a mishap."

"I understand. I don't suppose there is anyway I could sit up?"

"Not without her permission and I'm not askin'."

"Fair enough."

It was quiet, the temperature dropping as the humidity rose. Soon flakes began to fall and Wheeljack returned to his altform settling in next to the truck. June finally rolled down the window.

"Wheeljack, I found a place we can go that's got covered parking."

"What are we waiting for?"

June reappeared and Optimus opened his optics to watch her as she pulled the tarps back over him. Their gazes met and she forced a smile. Then he saw nothing but blue. Closing his optics again he wondered what the human was thinking. She was obviously upset to be so burdened by this situation. It had not been his intention to create such a problem. If he was honest with himself he'd never expected to live much beyond destroying the ground bridge. Even if Megatron had not destroyed the base he would have infiltrated it and Optimus had been prepared to fight till his very last to keep the others safe.

He was a failure as the leader of the Autobots and as a Prime. Many Cybertronians had believed he had no right to be named as Prime. Most times he agreed with them. He'd only fully accepted it once he'd been granted the Matrix, but that didn't mean that there weren't times when he felt like it was all one huge mistake. What had he really accomplished? Nothing. He'd accomplished nothing. He'd merely drug the war to another planet and ensured that his home would forever remain desolate. All in the name of Primus and the All Spark. Blunt servos tightened almost painfully on the straps over his chest plating.

It would have been best if they'd left him to his fate.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: oh my goodness! So many reviews O_O you guys are amazing. Thank you! Just to clear up a few questions. This story follows the Aligned Continuity starting with the games _War for Cyberton_ and _Fall of Cybertron_, the novels _Exodus_ and _Exiles_ and the animated version as well in case you were wondering where I got some of the backstory. I highly recommend reading the novels by Alex Irvine as well as the IDW comics. Again thank you so much for your kind words, favorites and follows!

* * *

The snow was coming down thicker. Big fat flakes splatting on the concrete just beyond Wheeljack's headlights as he sat in the parking garage. June sat on the ledge next to him looking back toward where she'd parked the wrecker. Optimus was recharging again, which suited her fine right now. Looking out at the snow coming down she was glad they'd found the parking garage. It was cold but at least Wheeljack and Optimus weren't totally exposed to the elements. She pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders.

"He seems different . . ."

"He was barely conscious. You're lucky you got anything out of him."

It was silent for a long moment, the snow seeming to muffle even the noise from the road.

"I have a car cover, do you want it?"

"You . . . Really?"

"Yes, it's in the truck, do you want it? I saw it at the automotive shop and thought it might come in handy."

"Umm, yeah sure I guess."

June smiled and hopping down off the ledge patted Wheeljack's hood. "Be right back."

It felt better to be doing something rather that just sitting around knowing that Wheeljack was cold. She at least had the blankets she'd found at the army surplus. Grabbing the tarp and a snack she paused looking at the covered Prime. There was a rhythmic movement near his chest. With a start she realized it was his fingers, or rather servos, he was drumming his fingers on his chest plate. Her heart clenched and looking toward Wheeljack she wondered what to do. Optimus was obviously awake again and hadn't said anything. Patiently waiting for one of them to check on him. Part of her wanted to just leave him there but another, larger part, knew he was upset and in pain. She couldn't let that continue any longer than necessary.

Heading over to Wheeljack she unfolded the cover and tugged it down over him, securing the fitted corners under his bumpers. She didn't let herself dwell on how awkward it was, though she was reminded of tucking her son into bed.

"Is that alright?"

"It feels weird . . ."

"Think of it like wearing clothes. I'm going to go check on Optimus, he's awake."

"I can go-"

"No, I want to talk to him. I need to apologize."

Not wanting to give an explanation she got up and with a soft pat on Wheeljack's hood left the bot to recharge.

Climbing up on the bed of the truck she pulled back the tarp covering Optimus' head. His optics were closed but his fingers were still tapping out a rhythm. It reminded her of a nervous habit common for humans. "Optimus, are you awake."

Blue optics opened. "Hmm, oh . . . yes. What can I do for you Nurse Darby?"

"June."

"June."

"You can tell me how you are feeling."

A frown crossed his faceplate, the optical protectors over his eyes nearly coming together in a way that reminded her of human eyebrows creasing. He always had such an expressive face for an alien. Especially his eyes. Even as alien as they were she found them beautiful and fascinating. Right now they were full of pain and uncertainty.

"Honestly June, I do not like being restrained like this."

"Its for your own safety."

"Because of my injuries?"

"Yes."

Optimus' gaze shifted away from her to a spot somewhere overhead. She watched, concern tightening a knot in her stomach as he remained silent. She'd seen this before with some trauma victims. Survivor's guilt. Even though the other Autobots had escaped and were safely away from Megatron, Optimus seemed determined to feel responsible for them.

"Optimus . . . I just want to let you know that if . . . If you need someone to talk to . . . About what happened. I am here and I'm sorry for being so short with you earlier."

Blue optics turned back to her, widening slightly. "There is no need to apologize and I would not burden you June."

"Optimus, I think I can handle it." She reached down and brushed away some dirt that had gotten trapped behind his mask. She didn't miss the slight tremble that went through his frame. Maybe she just needed to give him some time to come to terms with what was happening. It was difficult enough for her to comprehend. "Are you alright? Stupid question . . . Are you at least comfortable? I didn't get a chance to change your bandages."

"I am fine."

"You are also a terrible liar."

He blinked several times. "I don't lie."

June smiled. "Of course you don't. You are the upstanding leader of the Autobots. Now tell me the truth. If you don't tell me I can't help you."

"You've been more than helpful June. There really is nothing I require at this time."

"There you go again. Optimus, you really are stubborn aren't you."

"I'm afraid I don't follow . . ."

June shook her head. "I'll be right back, you feel even colder than before. I'm not sure how your physiology works but I know you guys are susceptible to extreme temperatures and humidity."

"It is nowhere near cold enough to affect me Nur-June."

"Maybe not when you are healthy, but you have to consider your current state. I don't want to risk anything right now." She climbed down and opening the cab of the truck pulled out all the blankets she'd brought. Stolen. Whatever. She wasn't about to develop a guilty conscience over it. Not when they were most likely at war. It took her several minutes to arrange the blankets over his arms and torso. The entire time she could feel his optics following her every move. It gave her a feeling she hadn't had in years and one that surprised her. _I'm not a giddy teen anymore and he's not even human_.

It didn't help and she found herself smiling nervously as she tugged the last blanket into place.

"This really isn't necessary June. I'm just fine."

"Well at least let me feel like I'm doing something to help."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't start that." She smiled at the shocked look. "You don't have to apologize for anything Optimus."

He frowned at that, the well of hurt in his eyes deepening to levels she'd not thought possible. What had she said?

"Optimus . . . What's wrong?"

He refused to meet her gaze after that, turning his head to the side. His chest rose and fell rapidly and for a moment she had the wild thought that he was going to break down. Did giant alien robots have emotional break downs? She would completely understand if that was the case. How many humans could go through what Optimus had and still be as calm and collected? It was almost unnerving in a way. She was so lost in thought she almost missed the softly spoken word.

"Everything." A pause. "Everything is wrong."

Hearing the despair in his voice June got down so she could see his face. His blank stare tore at her heart. Reaching up she stroked the side of his face.

"It will be okay Optimus. We'll get you to Ratchet and he will repair you. You'll be as good as new."

He closed his eyes. "No . . . That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Something no one can fix."

He refused to say more and she didn't press the issue. She stood there, hand resting on his cheek until he fell back into recharge. The cycling of his vents steady and even.

"You poor thing. You take everyone's burdens as your own don't you. You seem like the type of leader who would even take the death of an enemy hard. You are a good, kind and noble person Optimus. Please don't forget that." Climbing back up on the truck she nestled down in the space between his arm and side. She knew she should probably sit in the cab of the wrecker, but something told her that Optimus needed the company.

###

When Wheeljack woke it was dark. Then he remembered the cover. Transforming he pulled it off. It was still dark, the light from the streetlamps muffled by the falling snow. There was a good six inches and the stuff was still coming down thick as ever. Thankfully the parking garage was still as deserted as when they'd first arrived. Going to the wrecker he peered into the cab, frowning as he failed to spot June. Where was the little femme? Maybe she'd had to go get something or go to the restroom again? Though he hoped she hadn't decided to walk anywhere in this weather.

Venting softly he looked over Optimus. The big bot was still in recharge, that was when he noticed the blankets carefully arranged over him. Looking closer he nearly tripped over himself in surprise seeing June huddled up against Optimus' side. She was obviously in recharge and he hoped that she wasn't cold, though she seemed comfortable.

He debated on waking her up, but decided against it. There was a ping on his private comm line.

"Wheeljack?"

"Ratchet, what's wrong? Why are you contacting me so soon?"

"I just wanted to check on your status. How is Optimus?"

"Not great. He's in recharge more than not."

"It's to be expected if the damage is as extensive as you say."

"He's taking everything pretty hard."

"He's Optimus, of course he is. Are you doing alright?"

Wheeljack found himself smiling. "Yeah, June patched me up, almost as good as you, doc."

A short bark of laughter. "As if."

"Well I do have a nice scar to show off now."

"Other than that things are alright? Are we still set to meet in three days time?"

"I hope so. Though right now we are stuck in the middle of a snowstorm."

"The weather here is not cooperating very well either. I got sleeted on this morning. Horrible stuff. Its like rain but it freezes into little pellets of ice that are even slicker than snow. I've never been so glad to have a sturdy altmode."

"Yeah how do you think I feel?" Wheeljack teased. "Who knew water came in so many forms?"

"Exactly! Oh and watch out for when they treat the roads. My undercarriage is a mess."

"I can imagine." Wheeljack smirked at that embarrassed sputtering from the other end of the line. "Don't worry, doc we'll all get cleaned up once we meet and get this situation figured out."

"You got that right. You haven't heard from the others have you?"

"No, just you."

"I'm sure they are fine."

"They should be, I mean you sent them all over the place."

"Well Optimus was pretty adamant that we needed to split up to avoid capture. I've never seen him so . . . Despondent, though I don't think I helped. Once they told me what happened on Cybertron-"

"Why? What happened?" Wheeljack had a sinking feeling that he really should not be asking.

Ratchet was silent for so long Wheeljack thought he'd lost the signal.

"Optimus destroyed the Omega Lock."

It was as though someone had just gutted him, ripping his spark out of his chest. "What . . . But, but that was the only way to restore Cybertron."

"Yes I know. And so did Optimus. But you saw Megatron's fortress right? He was going to use the Omega Key to cyberform earth."

"So it was let Cybertron remain a lifeless husk and save this planet or doom them all to a horrible death just to save ourselves."

"Basically."

"No wonder big bot is depressed."

"He's what?"

"He's not exactly been the same bot since he regained consciousness. But with what you just told me everything makes a lot more sense now. Don't worry, doc I'll keep an eye on him."

"I know. Just Wheeljack . . . Please be careful."

"Is that concern I hear?"

"Oh shut up!"

Wheeljack chuckled and after saying goodbye broke the connection. Speaking of being careful he needed to do a sensor scan just to make sure they weren't being followed. He just hoped Ratchet was taking the same precautions. He couldn't bear the thought of the grumpy medic getting himself into trouble.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Again, thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm trying to get everyone responded to, so if you've left a review and don't hear from me, please just wait. I promise I will answer you. You all are so kind. I don't even know what to say. So please enjoy this chapter ^_^

* * *

Optimus woke to pain. He'd been dreaming of Cybertron before the war. Alpha Trion had invited him into the inner chamber at the Hall of Records and they had been discussing the latest news coming out of Kaon.

"You've handled this all wrong, Orion. You should have known better."

"I know . . . I don't deserve the title of Prime."

"Of course you don't. You are Prime in name only. Never has another Prime caused Cybertron such harm, not since the Fallen."

He'd woke with a jolt, pain sparking through his circuits. Was it really just a dream or was it a vision from Alpha Trion himself. Who better to know if he was a failure as a Prime than one of the Original Thirteen?

No. He shoved that thought away. He might have had to make some terrible choices but destroying the Omega Lock had been absolutely necessary. Even looking back now he knew it had been the only way to save Earth and humanity. Cyberton might never regain its former glory but that didn't mean that all hope was lost. There were many secrets Alpha Trion had hinted at that could show a new way. He refused to believe that the Omega Lock was the only way to heal their planet. It was one method, nothing else. After all this time fighting to get back to Cybertron he refused to believe otherwise. He just wished it had not come to such a decision. What was Megatron thinking, cyberforming earth? They had Cybertron, The Hub, Velocitron, Junkion and all the other settled sectors, so why bother with Earth?

It made no sense to him. Hadn't control of Cyberton been Megatron's ultimate goal? Hadn't he understood that he'd won. Optimus shut his optics willing the line of thought to go away. He didn't want to think about it any longer. Yet his processor had other ideas. It kept playing the incident over and over again from the moment the space bridge had opened and the three Decepticons had walked out with the children, to the final explosion. Was there something he'd missed, some opportunity he'd failed to see?

There had been no time for a drawn out battle. The longer he'd waited the more humans would have died and the greater foothold Megatron would have had on Earth.

"Optimus? Are you alright, you are doing it again."

"Hmm? Doing what?" He opened his optics to see Wheeljack peering down at him.

"You are drumming your servos."

"Oh . . . Sorry. I didn't realize I was."

"Nervous habit?"

Optimus stopped to think about that. He'd never thought of himself as having a nervous habit. "I suppose so."

"I only say that 'cause you did the same thing that time in the Jackhammer." Wheeljack laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Anyway, don't worry. June will be back soon and we will get going. It finally quit snowing."

The parking garage was quiet for several minutes. "Ratchet got ahold of me."

Optimus felt a surge of happiness that his oldest friend was still with them, then the memory of their last conversation hit him. He hoped Ratchet wasn't still upset with him, though it seemed a bit far fetched to hope so. Out of all of them Ratchet had most looked forward to going home to Cybertron.

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he's gonna meet up with us to get you patched up."

"I see."

"He told me what happened."

Optimus remained silent. What was there to say?

"Listen, Optimus . . . I know we never really saw eye to eye, but I know how things can change during a battle. How plans go to scrap and everything you thought you would accomplish is suddenly unthinkable. I know you had your reasons for saving this planet over Cybertron."

Optimus' spark seemed to pause between one oscillation and the next, pain radiating from it. "The choice was taken from me."

Neither of them had anything to say after that much to Optimus' relief. It was not something he wanted to dwell on when he was so powerless to do anything.

"Are you guys awake?"

June's voice reached them and Wheeljack stood up from where he'd knelt next to Optimus.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well they are getting the roads cleared and the pass is open so we can head out."

"Best news I've heard all day."

Optimus watched as the two of them got everything ready for them to leave. The blankets were folded and put away, the tarps and tie downs readjusted and triple checked. June gave him a sad smile as she pulled the tarp up over his head.

"Sorry Optimus."

"Don't worry about me, June."

"That's a little difficult considering the circumstances."

He would have nodded, but settled for a small smile, then it was back to seeing blue again. The rumble of the diesel starting made him miss the similar sound his own engine made while in altmode. Then they were moving again.

###

Wheeljack was beginning to understand what Ratchet had been complaining about. He had ice and mud caked up under his bumper and in his wheel wells. It was going to take a long soak before he'd feel clean again. He glanced back in his mirrors to see how June was doing. They were taking things slow and easy. The climb up to the pass had been relatively easy, going down on the other side was proving a bit more difficult. She'd almost rear ended him once due to a patch of black ice.

By the time they got to the bottom of the grade and were on relatively flat ground Wheeljack felt like his circuits were on edge. He silently thanked Primus that there was little traffic. The snow tapered off to little more than a dusting in the foothills. At a stop to refuel he took the opportunity to try and shake off the worst of the snow packed under his bumpers.

"Slagging uncomfortable." He pulled back up next to the wrecker, waiting for June to return from paying. He frowned as a sensor alert went off. Pulling up his internal HUD he growled.

"Scrap!" Opening his comm line he called June's cell phone. He was about ready to transform and go tearing through the service station to find her when she finally picked up.

"Whats going on that couldn't wait for me to get out of the bathroom?"

"We've got trouble. I just picked up a Decepticon signal."

"Oh. I'll be right out."

Keeping all his sensors on high alert he scanned the vehicles passing on the road. He looked over as June came running and hopped into the wrecker. The diesel roared to life and with a lurch started forward. Wheeljack started after her, trying to keep on eye on the other vehicles and the truck. There was a flash of red in his rear view and then he was slammed into a 180, the hit stunning him. Tires squalled as he narrowly avoided a head on collision with a car. Shaking off the pain he floored it, catching back up with June and Optimus. Apparently, whomever was attacking didn't realize they were together. Maybe it was best to let them continue thinking that.

Crossing both lanes of traffic he cut down a side street. The red and white car was hot on his tail and gaining. Pulling up the map for the city he downshifted and drifted through a turn onto another street that would take him parallel to June's route. The red car didn't lose any ground.

"Hmm, so you wanna race do ya'?"

The next cross street was a main intersection. He made a sharp right and headed for the interstate. June would be heading the same way. He just needed to take care of this 'Con first. He couldn't help the grin as he hit a hundred down the acceleration lane. The red 'Con following suit. They wove through traffic, missing human drivers by scant millimeters. Every chance he could he'd cut off the red and white sports car. Laughing at the sound of brakes locking up. That had to hurt.

Apparently it did, because the next time he did it, he got rear ended, both of them spinning into the median. He transformed to keep from flying into oncoming traffic and was tackled by the 'Con.

"Slagging Autobot! Look what you've done to my finish!"

He back flipped out of the way of the energon prod and pulled out his katana. "Oh please, you look better in retro crackle."

Red optics narrowed. "I'll make you eat those words."

"Hey, I know you. You're Megatron's excuse for a medic aren't you? You get demoted or somethin'? What's got you out here slogging through the muck after us refugees?"

"The name is Knockout and I am more than just a simple medic. I'm his science officer."

"Well, here on earth anyway."

"You must be the Wrecker Starscream shot down. Looks like you tried to repair yourself." Knockout pointed at the scar.

"Actually I let a human do it."

Knockout blinked, his lip curling. "That is disgusting, how could you let those filthy vermin touch you?"

"Better than letting a 'Con like you." He back peddled blocking the downswing of the staff with his blade. He stepped into Knockout and brought the other sword up, aiming for the other bot's waist where the cabling was most exposed. Knockout blocked, hissing in pain as the blade cut into his door panel. Wrenching away he jabbed the end of the prod at Wheeljack forcing him back a step.

"Do you have any idea how difficult those are to replace?!"

"No, but I have a feeling you are going to tell me." Out of the corner of his optic he caught sight of the wrecker. Time for another car chase. "But, I've got better things to do than stand here and listen to you whine, 'Con."

Jumping the concrete barrier he transformed and took off. An enraged shout from behind told him the medic had taken the bait. He needed to get to a less populated area if he was going to fight all out. He didn't want to risk harming any of the humans. Optimus would be less than pleased if that were the case. He shot down an off ramp, over the cross road and back onto the interstate, the red car screaming after him. Spinning around he transformed, took a shot and transformed again, never losing momentum. No one was going to out drive him. Especially not some flashy little 'Con with an ego problem.

Once he was satisfied they were far enough ahead of June he transformed again, vaulting on top of the 'Con. Fairings shredded as they met asphalt at a hundred miles per hour. The 'Con shrieked and Wheeljack was tossed to the side as the other bot transformed. Both of them went aft over helm down the interstate, scattering vehicles like toys.

Wheeljack went to get up and collapsed. His injured leg wouldn't support his weight. "Scrap!"

He looked over as the other bot groaned and staggered to his feet. Red optics met blue and the 'Con grinned. "Well, look at this. Seems your medic made some rather hasty repairs that didn't hold."

"I can still scrap you."

The prod made a whirring sound as Knockout spun it in his servos. "Maybe, but not today."

The prod slammed into Wheeljack's chest and his circuits lit up like they were on fire. He might have been screaming. He certainly felt like screaming. Everything went black for a long moment. When he opened his optics the medic was grinning down at him.

"No more smart aft remarks Autobot?"

The sound of a familiar engine reached him. "Just one. Run."

"What?"

There was crunch and the screech of mangled metal that nearly downed out the Decepticon's screams. Wheeljack let out a pained chuckle seeing the Decepticon medic crushed by the wrecker. Ironic to say the least. By the time June got the truck stopped the Decepticon was either offline or in stasis. The once pristine red and white car barely recognizable.

Getting to his feet he hobbled over to the truck, ignoring the blaring horns and yelling humans. Looking down into the cab he spotted June, wide eyed and staring straight ahead, a death grip on the steering wheel.

"Hey . . . You alright?"

"Did I kill him?"

Wheeljack looked over at the still, silent form. "No, he's in stasis, mostly just cosmetic damage and bruised ego."

"Oh . . . He was hurting you."

"Yeah. We need to go June, you okay to drive."

She finally looked at him. "No, but there isn't much choice is there."

"No, the local authorities are on their way."

"We better go. Are you alright? Do you want to ride on the back with Optimus?"

"Oh please, I am not that desperate, lady." He held up his servos at the glare. "I'm fine. Just a bit banged up. I can still drive."

"You lead. I'll push you if I have to."

Wheeljack sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that. Bulkhead would never let him live it down. Ever.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: I can hardly believe that it's been a week since I started this fic. I am so positively thrilled at the wonderful reception this story has gotten and I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to post reviews, favorite or follow. For those of you I cannot respond to, I hope the story itself answers your questions. That being said I want to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I've had a migraine most of the day and I'd rather write short than sloppy. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The first thing that met his optics when he opened them was gray metal. The wail of sirens assaulted his audials. With a groan he pushed himself up. What had happened? There were scattered bits of glass and metal littering the ground around him. A fight with the Autobots?

"Breakdown? Where are we . . .?"

"Umm sir, are you alright?"

He looked up at the Eradicon, blinking several times trying to clear his processor. "Do I look alright?"

"Umm . . . No."

"Slag it." He levered himself into a sitting position noting that he no longer had door panels on either arm and his grill was dented and scratched. His legs trembled slightly with the pain coursing through his circuits. At least he still had all four tires. "How far ahead are they?"

"You've been out for about fifteen minutes."

"Megatron is going to have my head." He went to touch his helm, his fingers coming away coated with energon. Hopefully it was just a mesh wound.

"Sir . . . About the humans?"

"Just shoot them. I've got to get after that Autobot."

He yelped as he transformed, metal pinching in odd places. "That slagging wrecker is going to pay for this."

Cannon fire behind him was followed with concussive explosions. Stupid humans, thinking they were a match for even one Decepticon.

He'd made it a few miles when there was a ping on his comm. Reluctantly he opened the channel.

"Yes?"

"Lord Megatron wants a report on your progress."

"I have been slightly detained but I can confirm that I'm in pursuit of Wheeljack who is injured."

"Wheeljack? I shot down that Wrecker."

"Well he survived."

"And if he did . . . Then who else might have? You haven't seen Optimus have you?"

"No, though there was a truck carrying a large load that Wheeljack seemed very intent on protecting."

"Hmm, I bet Prime didn't walk out of that base under his own power."

"Really?" Knockout scoffed. "How ever did you figure that out?"

"Just find him!" The seeker's tone made Knockout glad he was far away from those talons.

"Why don't you send more Eradicons? I could use some repairs-"

"Who gives a slag about your finish! Just follow your orders."

"Fine." Knockout cut the connection. Would it really be so difficult for them to just ground bridge in some more troops? Though they had lost quite a few in that battle on Cybertron, and he wasn't available to patch up the others. Pushing himself to his top speed he wondered just what Megatron was planning now. Cybertron was a loss and they hadn't succeeded in cyber-forming Earth either. So just what was Megatron's grand plan now.

Things were so far removed from those first days before the civil war had broke out. Any thought about the castes was a dim memory only shared by those who cared to remember it. He preferred not to. It was depressing to think about everything they'd lost. The image of Breakdown's broken visage swam before him and he forced it away. This was war. People died. He'd lost his share of friends in those first few joor when things had been so chaotic on Cybertron. A bot he'd known since he had been assigned a caste had been one of the first ones to die at the explosion at Six Lazers over Cybertron. That had been the start of the violence even if the war itself had begun from the moment a Kaon gladiator had taken the name Megatronus.

So what were they fighting for now? Energon? Somehow he didn't think that was Megatron's only impetus for fighting. The bot was a born fighter. If he wasn't fighting he was scheming. So what scheme was he dreaming up now? After a moment's reflexion, Knockout realized he didn't really care. As long as he was allowed to do the things he found most fulfilling he would continue to fight for the Decepticon cause. Whatever that cause might be. Right now it was hunting down the Autobots.

###

June sat huddled in a formed plastic chair in a cold waiting room. Cell phone gripped tightly in chilled fingers. A cooling cup of rank coffee sat on a table next to her. They were at an auto repair shop just outside Topeka, Kansas. After the attack by the Decepticon she'd decided that obeying traffic laws wasn't going to work. Wheeljack had not questioned her decision to push the wrecker to its limits. Thankfully Kansas roads were in excellent condition and the late autumn weather was cooperating. They had made record time up until the truck had started making strange hissing and sputtering noises. Apparently running down that 'Con had done some damage.

She looked down at her phone again. Willing it to give her a text notification. She'd been texting Jack off an on since the day before in the hopes that he'd get one of them and text her back. She had to force herself not to think about what he could possibly be going through. He was with Arcee. That thought alone gave her some solace. If she trusted any 'bot it was Arcee.

Twisting around in her seat she looked out the window at Wheeljack. The clerk behind the counter had nearly fainted seeing the sleek car pull up. Even now several mechanics were hovering around pointing and talking. Flipping open her phone she dialed Wheeljack's comm.

"Hey, you okay out there?"

"Nothin' I can't handle. They just know a good car when they see one."

June smiled at the confident tone. "Hows the leg?"

"It smarts but I'm not leaking."

"You haven't heard from anyone else have you?"

"No, sorry. Hey are you sure Optimus is gonna be okay while they fix the radiator leak?"

"Yes, at least I hope so. I told them I was transporting a movie prop."

"A what?"

"Nevermind." There was soft beep and she glanced at her phone. "I'll explain later. I've got another call."

Hanging up with Wheeljack she switched over. "Jack!"

"Mom, are you alright? Arcee said Ratchet is really worried about you guys."

"I'm fine. We're fine. Mostly. Optimus is really badly hurt. Where are you?"

"Ohio or Illinois I'm actually not sure right now. We've been keeping a really low profile. Optimus is hurt? How badly? Arcee is going to be so worried."

"We are taking him to Ratchet. Are you getting enough to eat? Where have you been sleeping? Do you need money? I brought clothes for you."

"Mom-Mom, I'm fine, I promise. I've managed to find a place to stay and I even have a phone charger."

June let her head drop forward, tears stinging her eyes. "I thought I'd lost you Jack."

"Mom . . ."

"When I saw the base go up . . . "

"Mom, it's okay. We're okay. Everyone got out."

"Well almost everyone."

"Optimus?"

"Yes, apparently he stayed to destroy the ground bridge controls and got caught in the explosion. I-I patched him up as best I could but, Jack . . . Don't get your hopes up."

Jack was silent for a long moment. "Is it that bad?"

"Honestly if he was human he wouldn't have survived at all, but it's not his injuries I'm worried about."

"It wasn't his fault, Megatron forced him. He wouldn't sacrifice us Mom, he gave up his home. The one thing they've been fighting this whole war over and he gave it up for us."

June wiped at the tears as her son's voice broke. "He's Optimus, of course he did."

"Yeah."

June tried to smile through the tears. "It will be okay Jack. Things might seem dark now, but they can only get better, right."

"Right."

"I better go, it looks like we need to get back on the road. I'll see you soon, hunny. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

Sitting up she took a deep breath and gave herself a moment to get composed. At least Jack sounded fine. But what about Miko and Raf? Their families must be worried sick about them.

"Ms. Darby, your truck is ready."

Getting up she went to pay. The cost was going to take most of the rest of the money in her account. Maybe she should see if she could contact William next. Being on the run was expensive. She went to Wheeljack first, a little shocked to see a dark haired man sitting in the drivers seat.

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Oh it's just me." The hologram flickered and solidified again. "Kept those mechanics busy."

The image winked at her.

"So that girl I sometimes see riding Arcee . . ."

"Hologram."

"Okay then . . . Well the good news is the truck is fixed. The bad news is that I've only got enough money for one more fill up, maybe two."

"I see. Are you sure you're going to use everything you've got packed in the truck? It would help with the fuel situation to lighten the load a bit."

"Wheeljack you are a genius. I know exactly what I'm going to do."

It didn't take her long to find a pawn shop willing to buy several of the larger items. She reluctantly handed over the shotgun. She was afraid of getting rid of the welder but Wheeljack reassured her he still had the emergency kit. She didn't ask where he was keeping it. All told she walked out with $750. It would have to do.

She leaned down pretending to talk the the hologram. "Well, I got us enough to refuel at least three times and maybe even get myself a hotel for a night so I can sleep in a bed."

"Good. We've only got about three hours before we reach Kansas City. Ratchet is in a place called Saint Joseph and he might actually beat us there. I'm just not sure where we can meet and I don't think Optimus can wait much longer."

"We need to get a hold of Agent Fowler. He's the one who can help us. If that con is still on our trail we've got to get Optimus to safety."

Getting into the truck she breathed a sigh of relief as it started right up. The engine back to its muffled rumble. Once they were back on the interstate she tried calling William.

"June? Thank goodness! Where are you?"

Relief flooded her and for the first time in nearly three days she allowed her self to relax just the slightest bit.

"I'm in Kansas, nearing Kansas City. I've got Wheeljack with me but we need a place to hide. We had a run in with a Decepticon a few hours back and I'm afraid they are still following us."

"Damn. I've got my hands full here. We are at war now. There is no hiding the aliens now. Not with that giant fortress out in the desert."

"Can you just find us a place to hide until the others can meet up with us? William . . ." She paused. "I'm not sure if this call can be intercepted but Optimus is alive. Wheeljack and I found him at the base. We are transporting him now."

"He's alive?"

"Barely, but stable. He's horribly injured though. We have to get him to Ratchet before his condition deteriorates."

"I see, let me make a few phone calls and I'll have something for you. Just stay safe. Please."

"I am. Wheeljack is an excellent escort."

"Good. I'll get back with you within the hour."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I've been worried about you." He cleared his throat suddenly sounding nervous. "Okay, well umm, I'll get back with you here soon. Be safe."

"You too."


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Again thank you all so much for taking the time to leave such wonderful reviews, favorite and/or follow this story. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but as a reviewer pointed out, I like for my actions scenes to have an immediacy to them. That means they will not be long and drawn out. That being said, please don't hate me for this chapter T_T. Also, I have a poll up on my profile if you would be so kind as to vote your preference.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Soundwave stopped the recording, then played it back.

"I'm not sure if this call can be intercepted but Optimus is alive. Wheeljack and I found him at the base. We are transporting him now."

"He's alive?"

"Barely, but stable. He's horribly injured though. We have to get him to Ratchet before his condition deteriorates."

He paused it, digits hovering just over the pressure pad. Lord Megatron would want to know this information immediately. But he was on Cybertron at the moment. Action had to be taken or the opportunity would be lost. Sending out a question to Lazerbeak he got a set of coordinates as a response. It would be best to ambush the bots before they got to the human metropolis and met up with the medic. According to Knockout's report the wrecker was injured and was having to rely on a human for help transporting Prime.

Digits resumed their dance over the pressure pad, more information scrolling across the screen. Data for the geographic area, population density, and infrastructure was sifted within kliks. He paused, highlighting a particular set of information. Where would the Autobots go that they would feel most safe? Somewhere underground and this city just happened to have one of the largest underground complexes on the continent. Coincidence? Unlikely.

Contacting Knockout he got whined at before the medic finally shut up and went over the information he'd sent.

"So you want me to intercept them? I can do that. Do I get any more back up than last time? I got my aft handed to me."

Soundwave closed the connection and turning away from his station sent a short encoded message to Megatron's private line. He didn't need to wait for an answer. Opening a ground bridge he walked through, coming out the other side just as Knockout sped passed.

There was a surprised yelp from the battered medic. Soundwave watched as he transformed, skidding a few feet before coming to a stop. He'd never seen the medic look quite this beaten before, though there was gleam in his optics. He nodded and Knockout grinned.

"Well now, didn't think I'd be seeing you out here. Megatron usually keeps you on a pretty short leash."

Soundwave turned his head staring at the medic until he shifted his weight and looked away. "I sent that Eradicon on ahead to scout the area. He should be back soon. We should probably-"

Soundwave transformed, hovering a few feet above the road. The landscape was radically different, low rolling hills broken only by the occasional human dwelling. On the horizon the spires of the metropolis were just barely visible.

"Fine, fine. Lead the way." Knockout took his time transforming, cursing the whole time. Apparently he was more injured than previously thought. Soundwave took note of that fact. Maybe Megatron's method of dealing with the medic was achieving results faster than anticipated. He kept his pace slow, making sure to keep the medic in sight at all times.

Lazerbeak sent him a short data burst. The Autobot medic was nearing the rendezvous point. He sped up, Knockout following suit. The maze of roads reminded him of traveling from Kaon to Iacon though without any of the attention to aesthetics. Most of the structures were squat ugly things, the humans' vehicles creating mass chaos. He had to slow down to allow Knockout time to navigate the traffic. Lazerbeak caught up with them as they turned onto another main thoroughfare. The Autobot medic was held up in the late afternoon traffic as well.

"Sir," The Eradicon swooped down coming level with his right wing. "The wrecker and the human have stopped. They are at a refueling station."

Soundwave acknowledged the information and sent the 'Con on head to keep an eye on the pair. Relaying the information and the coordinates to Knockout he veered off. Knockout would catch up, but he was going to take a direct route.

###

The High Council stood in shadow as they faced the Cybertronian before them.

"Are you the gladiator who calls himself Megatron?"

"I am."

"By what authority do you claim this name."

"My own and none other."

The scene twisted and warped, now Orion found himself facing Halogen and the Council members, Megatron at his side.

"We set up on you the quest of the Matrix of Leadership. From here on you are to be called Optimus Prime."*

He turned to look at Megatron but there was nothing there, just a dark shadow. That shadow reached out and enveloped him.

He woke with an ache in his processor. The temperature had dropped, the chill settling into aching servos. Even though his pain receptors were still shut down, he imagined he could feel the stinging ache. He wanted to get up. He'd never spent so much time in forced recharge and it was fraying his circuits. Then there were the dreams. Ancient memories twisted as his processor tried to make sense of everything that had happened. He shivered, metal clanging.

"Optimus, are you alright?"

June's voice should have been more comforting but right now he was too agitated. Clenching his servos he forced himself to answer.

"I'm fine."

"We are almost there. We'll be on our way as soon as the army convoy arrives."

"June . . . I'm sorry to ask this, but is there anyway you could loosen the tie over my chest plating? I'm feeling rather constricted."

"Oh, of course."

"Thank you."

He listened to the hum of tires over pavement as he waited. The many noises of civilization that had been conspicuously absent out in the desert. If he let himself he could imagine he was back in the Hall of Records, the soft hum of the Grid all around him as he'd sorted, cataloged and filed data. That life seemed like a dream now. A delusion brought on by joor upon joor of conflict. _Should I have surrendered, then, before the tragedies of Vos, Polyhex or Tyger Pax. How many lives could have been saved if I had just surrendered? But, at what cost?_

Surrendering to Megatron would have meant giving up everything he'd come to believe in. The right for every Cybertronian to be self determinant within the framework of society. Even the humans had laws to govern their societies, to keep things structured to a degree. Yet unlike the caste system they were allowed the opportunity to learn, to grow, to better themselves. Or even the decision to do the opposite.

He was dragged from his line of thought by the tarp being pulled back. June's small form appeared in his line of sight. She patted his shoulder and soon he was able to move his arms to a more comfortable position.

"Is this really necessary, June? Are we not nearly to our destination?"

She pursed her lips as she studied him. "I suppose not. Just don't fall off!"

"Of course not."

He helped her remove the straps over his chest, but stopped her when she went moved to his legs. He shook his head at her questioning look. Her shoulders slumped, head bowing.

"I'm so sorry Optimus."

"No apologies, please. You have worked tirelessly and have risked yourself to get me to safety. I am sorry that you have had to put yourself at risk like this."

She lifted her head, wiping at a tear. He raised a hand to help her down and was shocked when she latched on to his servos, giving him the equivalent of a hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Optimus."

Carefully he curled his servos around her, trying to return the sentiment. "Thank you."

A horn blared, startling them both. Wheeljack shot passed them, transforming as he went, both katana drawn.

"'Cons!"

"June get in the truck."

He set her down and levered himself up as best he would. Wheeljack was facing off against a very battered looking Knockout and an Eradicon. The truck started with a rumble and lurched forward.

"Get Optimus out of here, June!"

"I'm trying!"

With an effort Optimus brought his cannon to bear. The Eradicon took two hits before going down. He was forced to shield himself as fire erupted around him. Glancing up he spotted Lazerbeak. He took several shots but the mini-con was too fast. If Lazerbeak was here, where was Soundwave?

There was a yell and Wheeljack slammed into the side of the truck, nearly topping it over. Optimus instinctively shifted his weight to keep all the tires on the pavement. June was screaming.

"Wheeljack, Soundwave is here too."

"Got it." He was slow getting back up as Optimus gave him covering fire. Knockout had ducked down behind the building. The Eradicon hadn't got back up. Thank Primus for small favors. A red and white truck, sirens blaring and lights going barreled into the lot. Ratchet transformed as Knockout brought his prod to bear. The clang of metal on metal nearly drowned out June's frantic yelling. The truck had stalled.

"June, calm down. Ratchet is here to help."

"It won't start! I think I flooded the engine!"

"Give it a moment, then try again." He took another shot at Lazerbeak keeping an optic out for Soundwave.

Something slammed into the front of the truck, the back end rising off the ground with the impact. June's scream cut off. The truck landed hard, jarring Optimus.

"June!"

He tried to turn to see what had happened and met a blank visor.

"Soundwave-"

His arm was forced down as he tried to fire. The tie downs dangled in front of him for a nanoklik as Soundwave's tentacles made quick work of untying him. He was dragged off the back of the truck. Still trying to bring his weapons to bear, he found his wrists bound together with a tentacle. He didn't have the strength to break the hold. Then he was being hauled over the pavement, metal sparking. He caught sight of the wrecker. The entire engine block was crushed beyond recognition. He couldn't see June in the cab and desperately hoped she was alright.

"Optimus!"

"Leave him alone you slagger!"

The green glow of a ground bridge lit up the area. Knockout shot passed. Lazerbeak hovered overhead firing continuously at the oncoming bots. Wheeljack took a direct hit and went down. Ratchet tried to dodge him and got shot for his effort.

"Ratchet! Wheeljack!"

The ground bridge closed.

* * *

*excerpted from Transformers: Exodus by Alex Irvine.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews and comments. I adore you all and with that being said . . . I'm not apologizing for this chapter. I'm not. *runs and hides*

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Agent William Fowler had seen a lot of things since he'd become the official liaison for the Autobots. He was not prepared for the chaos they came upon. The truck stop where they were set to meet up with June, Wheeljack and Optimus was on fire. Several firetrucks were already on the scene along with other first responders. Thankfully, it looked like there were few casualties. Police cruisers were fanned out around two familiar forms. The officers had their weapons out and trained on the two bots, one of which was obviously injured. Behind them sat a conspicuously empty wrecker.

Hopping out of the truck he took off across the parking lot, flashing his badge and bellowing instructions.

"Pull back! Weapons down! Those are friendlies!"

"Agent Fowler!" Ratchet took a step forward and had to shield himself from the sudden hail of gunfire.

"Dammit! I said stand down!" Grabbing the closest officer he shook the man. "Whose in charge here?"

"I am. Officer Routh, now who are you?"

"Special Agent William Fowler with the United States Government. Thank you for your diligence Officer Routh, but the military will take it from here."

Officer Routh narrowed her eyes. "I see. So those rumors about Jasper are true then."

"Unfortunately, yes. Now I need to speak to my guys. Please have your officers stand down."

She nodded. "Just be careful. There was another one here when we first arrived. It shot at us and took off."

"Silver with red? All pointy."

"Yeah."

"Decepticon, not one of the good guys. These," He gestured to Ratchet and Wheeljack. "These are the good guys. They are on our side."

"If you say so. Never thought aliens would turn out to be giant ass robots. Give me little green men any day." She waved off her men nodding to William.

He ran to Ratchet who was tending to Wheeljack. "Ratchet! What happened? Where are June and Optimus?"

"I-I don't know where June is, she was driving that-" Ratchet pointed at the demolished truck. "They took Optimus . . ."

Taking a deep breath William steeled himself and approached the truck. The door was wedged shut, and he ended up having to break the glass. The cab was empty.

"She's not here. Did the medics get to her?"

"I don't know! I'm a little busy trying to keep Wheeljack online!"

Frowning he went back to speak with the commander in charge of the squad sent with him. "We've got one down, might be a critical injury. You have those tools handy?"

"Yessir, everything we could salvage from M.E.C.H. is here."

"Good, go get that 'bot loaded up and transport them both to the safe house. If the medic argues, tranquilize him." With a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach he watched his men go to work. This was not how things were supposed to happen.

###

If it was possible for a Cybertronian to cry, Optimus felt that now would be an appropriate time. He'd never in his long life felt so completely lost. The light from the ground bridge faded and he was left staring at the gunmetal gray of the Nemesis' inner corridors. He didn't bother trying to talk to Soundwave or Knockout as he was dragged along. He was not going to beg for mercy. There would be none given. He was not going to insult and belittle them, it would serve no purpose. He was not going to play the victim. So he kept silent.

They reached their destination. A door sliding open. Several Vehicons appeared and he was finally lifted only to be placed on a table. He blinked several times recognizing Knockout's medical bay.

"Why . . .?"

Knockout smirked at him as he snapped the restraints over wrists and ankles. He stood back for a moment looking Optimus over before pulling loose the snyth-mesh around his waist. There was a low whistle. "You really shouldn't still be functioning Prime. I've seen some pretty nasty wounds, but this . . . This is quite extraordinary."

Optimus kept silent, not wanting to provoke the smaller 'bot. Soundwave watched for a moment then turned and left.

"This is going to take a while. I hope you don't mind if I don't use anesthesia, I don't like to waste it."

Optimus laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling. Knockout didn't give him any time to prepare himself, going straight to work. Even with his pain receptors off he could feel every tug and prod.

"What is this stuff?" Long strands of wire dangled from pointed digits. "You let a human root around inside you? Disgusting. Now I'll have to test you for all kinds of parasites."

"I wasn't exactly conscious at the time." He locked optics with the medic. "Why are you doing this?"

"What? This? Because I was told to. You really think I would fix you up after what you've done?"

"No, but you should see to your own injuries first."

"As if you really care about my injuries Prime. Don't try to work your sanctimonious crap on me."

Optimus let it drop. He looked over as the door opened again. Starscream strode in servos tightly clenched.

"Prime." He growled.

"Starscream, you can't be in here! I'm work-" Knockout yelped as he was slammed out of the way, crashing to the ground.

"Starscream . . ." Optimus met the red optics ashamed to see the rage and devastation in them, knowing it was for the loss of their home.

"You . . . You destroyed it, our only hope of going home and it's gone." Starscream was shaking, servos clenching spasmodically, clicking filling the air. "And for what? A world full of barely sentient organics that don't understand the first thing about how the universe works. I don't care if you are a Prime or not, you had no right to take that from us."

"Maybe you should speak to Megatron of this. I would not have been forced to make such a decision if not for him." Optimus held his gaze even as Starscream advanced on him.

"Is that so."

Optimus jerked, his wrists clanging against the restraints as Starscream plunged a servo into his wound.

"You are always so right, always so slagging right." He twisted something and Optimus shouted as the sensation overloaded the sensory block. Starscream laughed and leaned down. "You are nothing but a criminal now. The worst kind of traitor. Lord Megatron is going to let you live just long enough for you to watch everything you love and cherish turned to ash then he's going to execute you before all surviving Cybertronians. Cementing himself as their savior. You, the Prime, will join the ranks of the Fallen while he will start a new era, free of Primes, false gods, and war."

"Stop it Starscream, if you damage him further I won't be able to repair him." Knockout was dripping energon from his helm, his optics glazed and unfocused.

"Oh yes and we wouldn't want that would we." Removing his hand, Starscream reached up to tap the plating over Optimus' spark. Smearing the plating with fresh energon as he did so. "It will be fun to watch Megatron rip the Matrix from your chest and claim what was always rightfully his."

With a grin the seeker raked his talons down sensitive abdominal plating. It took all of Optimus' will power not to cry out as pain flooded his senses.

"So I won't do any permanent damage."

"Starscream, please . . . You don't have to do this . . ." Optimus' vents were cycling too rapidly, his processor in danger of shutting down as agony burned out the sensor blocks.

"Oh, but don't I?" He ran his talons around the edge of the wound drawing sparks. Optimus flinched, the deep ache of the wound only made worse by the sharp burning pain of the new scratches. "You left me at the bottom of this world to die in that frozen waste. Thankfully, I had the Apex armor or I would have perished just as you intended. Now, after everything, I am finally back in my rightful place at Megatron's side. And that is where I will stay because he alone is the one who will save us. Not you. Not some simpering demigod ensconced in a gilded tower and most certainly not Primus. I've suffered enough through this war, lost more than you can imagine and you've taken away the only chance any of us had of getting even a fraction of it back."

"I am sorry, Starscream . . . It was never my intention-"

A fist slammed into the berth next to his head. "Do not speak to me of intentions. You intended to defeat my Master at any cost. Any. Cost. Well there are those of us unwilling to pay that price."

Optimus watched, optics wide as Starscream activated the controls, raising the berth so that he was nearly standing. The only thing keeping him upright and on the table were the restraints. He could feel the tension against his ankles and wrists. With a sickening jolt he realized he had no control over his legs. As the bed came completely upright his knees buckled. He was left hanging by his wrists, shoulders wrenched back, the strain setting his circuits ablaze with fresh agony.

"I will never sacrifice a life if it means saving my own." He ground out. "But I will fight to keep freedom a choice for all life."

"Enough Starscream, get out." Optimus turned his head surprised to see Knockout brandishing his prod at the enraged seeker. "You need to calm down. If you kill him now you might as well take his place."

It seemed for a moment that Starscream was going to argue then with a growl he turned and walked out. "I will be back to check on your progress, Knockout."

Once the door was shut, Knockout turned back to Optimus. A wry smile twisted his lips as he pushed Optimus upright and laid the table back. "I think I might take your offer. Not sure I can work like this." He stepped away muttering. "Could really use Breakdown's help about now . . ."

How long Optimus lay there, the pain seeming to ebb and flow with each vent cycle could have been a nanoklik or a joor. All he knew was that he wasn't sure how much longer he could endure it. _I'm just a librarian. I never wanted to start a war and I certainly never wanted things to end like this._ He knew he was losing consciousness, his optics dimming.

_You didn't start the war, but you will have to end it Orion Pax. You cannot give up the mantle of Prime so easily. You have to be strong. There will be other battles to fight before the war can be won, but all is not lost._

"How can you be sure? What if it's a mistake?" Even if it was a dream it was nice to hear from his old mentor once again.

_Do you really think Primus would pick the wrong person? He chose you for a reason Orion Pax, now find that reason._

Find the reason? What did that mean? "What do you mean?"

There was no answer and Optimus was left to wonder if the last few day's events had finally driven him out of his processor.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I hope this chapter clears up a few questions some of you have mentioned. It probably raises several more. Slow chapter but I figured I needed to give you guys a break after the last couple. ^_^ Again thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment, favorite and/or follow. You all make my days so much brighter. Just a heads up, I have a book signing this weekend, so I may not be able to update on Saturday. I will try my best to.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Knockout was exhausted. His servos shook as he carefully put away the last of his instruments. The surgery had lasted most of the solar cycle and had used up the last few remaining spare parts he'd managed to salvage. Glancing over at the table he shook his head. This was the last person he expected to saving. Especially after what had happened. But, it was what Megatron wanted. He's seen the message from their Master as relayed by Soundwave. And if Megatron wanted Optimus alive then Knockout would make sure he stayed alive. Whoever had done the emergency patch work had done a better job than he cared to admit. The wounds, while severe were clean and free of debris or fluid which could have created a secondary rust infection.

Megatron would be returning soon. Walking over to the table, Knockout looked down at the most hated Cybertronian in existence. He seemed so unobtrusive like this. As though there were nothing special about him at all. "Well you know what they say …"

Turning away he stumbled as a wave of dizziness hit. He ran a quick diagnostic growling at the readout. He need to recharge, badly. A clang brought his attention back to the operating table. Optimus had fallen unconscious several orn into the procedure. Knockout hadn't felt particularly bad about not using a pain blocker. Optimus deserved every bit of it. But, he seemed to be coming around, limbs twitching. Knockout noted that there was movement in his lower limbs now that he'd repaired the connection. As amusing as it might have been to have a crippled Prime, Knockout liked to be thorough. That and Megatron wanted Optimus fully functioning. Torture wasn't as fun when the victim couldn't feel half of it.

Heading for the door he looked back at the table. He had the strangest urge to go back and check on the Prime. Shaking it off he let the door close behind him.

He met Soundwave in the corridor. "What is it? I just finished and I'm going for a well deserved recharge."

Soundwave cocked his head and Knockout sighed. "Here, you can give this to Megatron. It's the catalog of injuries and what repairs I made as well as observations about the . . . Patient."

Soundwave took the datapad and stepped back, allowing Knockout room to continue down the corridor. Knockout shrugged and continued on to his chamber.

Soundwaved watched him go, noting the slight limp and distinct lack of pomposity on the medic's part. Normally he would have been bragging about his prowess as a medic and how flawless the surgery was. It would bear looking into. Such a change in behavior was noteworthy.

Opening the door to the medical bay he strode over to where Optimus lay. Blue optics were open, but glazed and full of pain. He received no reaction as he leaned down over Optimus. There was no visible sign he'd been injured other than a few narrow welding marks across his midsection. It looked as though Knockout had replaced the entire section with a new one. The knee servo had been repaired. They didn't have a model anything like Prime's in storage.

Reaching out he touched Optimus' helm just above his left optic. A flood of information assaulted him. The bitter tang of guilt and the deep ache of sorrow warred with the solidness of determination and brightness of hope within the Prime. There was another presence . . . A warmth that was neither light nor dark, an ancient wise mind. Soundwave jerked back shaking numb digits. Was Optimus truly in contact with Alpha Trion? Megatron would need to know this immediately. They had Alpha Trion in custody on Cybertron but if he was still able to contact Optimus they would have to rectify that situation. Megatron had forbade the execution of the Head Archivist. He wanted his victory recorded for all time and Alpha Trion was the only historian left.

"Soundwave?"

Whipping his head around Soundwave realized Optimus had fully regained consciousness. He stepped back, even though he knew the Prime was still bound. He didn't trust the bot for a moment. He hadn't since the first time he'd seem him in Kaon, back when he was still Orion Pax. He'd warned Megatron then that the librarian was not all he seemed.

"So I am to be kept prisoner then?"

Soundwaved nodded, one sharp jerk of his helm.

"I see."

Soundwave turned to go, unwilling to stay in Optimus' presence. He had duties to attend to.

"Can I speak to Megatron?"

Soundwave paused, his back still to Optimus. His time to speak would come. Whether it was to beg for his life or for the lives of his compatriots was yet to be seen.

"Please . . . Let me speak to him."

Without turning Soundwave sent a tentacle whipping toward the Prime. It's feelers clamped firmly on to Optimus' jaw forcing his mouth shut. The contact hurt. His pain and frustration spiking along Soundwave's mesh. He turned to look over his shoulder, meeting the blue gaze. The instant he felt the resignation and acceptance he let go.

Accessing a recording he played it back for Optimus to hear. "You are the worst kind of traitor . . . Those of us unwilling to pay that price."

He watched realization dawn in the blue optics. He stepped through the open door, not looking back as it closed.

###

From under a work bench almost as tall as a two story building, June watched the silent Decepticon leave. She was shaking, whether it was from the cold, the rage burning in her chest or the fear nagging in the back of her head she wasn't sure. Readjusting the backpack she headed for the table where Optimus lay bound. Thankfully, in that split second she'd had in the truck, she'd managed to grab the backpack she'd stuffed with emergency supplies. The silent alien hadn't even noticed when she'd hitched a ride on his foot or shoe, or whatever it was. He'd had a surprisingly smooth walk. Though she'd been temped to try and hurt him for what he was doing to Optimus. That would have only got her killed.

Looking up at the table she wondered how she was going to climb up it. It looked to have few foot or hand holds and there was no way to actually get up on the table itself. Looking up at the work station she decided that might be a better option. Several cables were hanging down that would provide her with something to climb. She was about half the way up one when the bandage on her right hand came loose. The cuts were bleeding again. Steeling herself she kept climbing. Pulling herself over the lip of a metal sheet she was shocked to realize it was a tray. A tray full of medical equipment. Alien sized. From here she could see the whole of Optimus.

"Optimus? Can you hear me?" She shouted. It was like being on the roof of one building trying to talk to someone on the roof of another.

There was no response. She sat down, holding her injured hand to her chest. Either he couldn't hear her or he wasn't responding. That one long-legged bot had said such horrible things to him, done such horrible things. She'd sat huddled in her dark corner watching him be tortured, knowing there wasn't a single thing she could do to stop it. Even now she had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't free him. Couldn't help him in any practical way.

"What am I doing?" She couldn't tear her eyes away from the still form. Why had she made that split second decsion to try and go with Optimus? The best she could hope for was getting accidentally crushed or captured and killed. But, she just couldn't leave Optimus to face them completely alone.

She'd fallen asleep while the medic had worked. Ironically, she'd been glad she hadn't killed the smaller 'Con. When she'd woken he was finishing installing the new abdominal plating. He was definitely good at what he did. Much to her surprise he'd actually taken the time to buff out the worst of the scratches even though he himself still looked terrible. Her only conclusion was that he wanted to impress Megatron. She shuddered just thinking of that shark-faced tyrant.

Now she had to figure out what to do. Looking at the medical equipment a sudden thought occurred to her. The medic, Knockout, seemed very prideful of his appearance. Maybe she could take advantage of that fact. Looking back over at Optimus she noticed his servos moving. He was clenching his fists and pulling against the restraints. They sparked. There was a crackle of electricity and he cried out. June covered her mouth to contain her own scream. It wasn't fair! How could they treat him like this? He'd nearly died and had been suffering for days. Why heal him just to- a sob caught in her throat as Starscream's words came back to her.

"No, no. I won't allow it. I won't allow them to torture and kill you. Not after all you've sacrificed."

Taking off the backpack she started pulling out everything. It was an odd assortment of high energy snacks, some water bottles, a change of clothes, a car repair kit, a pair of gloves and a high tensile climbing rope. Setting aside the repair kit she pulled on the gloves. Much of the chemicals around her were toxic and she was tired of dealing with the cuts and burns. Looking over at the wall she noticed the tubes of energon. Knockout had used two while working on Optimus. She wondered if he would use one on himself when he decided to see to his own injuries. It was worth the risk.

There was gap of only a few feet between the workbench and the rack where the tubes were stored. Each tube was about ten feet tall by five feet wide or so. Tossing the car repair kit across the gap she then jumped across herself. Kneeling down beside the energon she opened the kit. Taking out the large flashlight she unscrewed the top. Four D sized batteries slid out.

"I wonder how you guys react to battery acid? Though I hope this isn't enough to do permanent damage, I just need to slow you down." Standing up she shoved the batteries into her pockets. It took several tries but she managed to climb to the top of the tubes. Choosing the one on the end nearest the door she pried the cover off the intake valve and slipped the batteries inside. There was a flash and a sizzle as each landed in the substance. It struck her that it was fortunate the whole thing didn't explode. Climbing back down she watched the batteries disintegrate.

"Now I guess we wait."


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I continue to be impressed and humbled by the responses from all of you. Thank you. You've made a very difficult day much better. As a reminder, I respond to all logged in reviews personally. This chapter might seem slow but there are major things getting ready to happen. I hope you are ready ) Much love to all of you!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners (Hasbro et. al.). The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Ratchet paced the short distance between the pillars. He was boxed in by three semi truck trailers for 'his own protection'. Or some such idiocy that Fowler had come up with.

"You know maybe you should let the Autobot _Medic_ help out." He shouted in the direction they'd taken Wheeljack. There was no answer, though the two men standing guard glanced up at him. "This is ridiculous. How do they expect to perform delicate surgery on a life form they know nothing about!"

"Ratchet, please calm down. We know what we are doing."

"Oh really? And how is that? Because you stole all of M.E.C.H.'s research?" Ratchet leaned down to look at the officer.

"Actually, yes."

Flinging his arms up Ratchet stomped to the other side of the small enclosure. "As if that makes everything better."

"Agent Fowler was just worried that with recent events that you might not be as-"

"Competent, alert, objective?"

The man grimaced. "Something like that."

"I've been though eons of war, human. Don't you think in that whole time I have learned a thing or two about how to set aside my emotions when dealing with a patient?"

"No one is questioning your skills, Ratchet." Agent Fowler stopped the modified golf cart he'd been driving, nodding to both men. "I wanted to let you know that he is out of danger and resting comfortably. A few circuits were fried and had to be replaced-"

"Replaced! With what?! More of your Earth tech! Are you trying to kill him?" Ratchet strode back and forth, arms waving. "This is ludicrous. We need to be out there trying to find a way to rescue Optimus and you are playing build-a-bot with our best engineer!"

"Engineer? I didn't know Wheeljack-"

"You barely know anything about any of us!"

"Hey now! That's not fair!" William walked up to Ratchet, glaring at the medic. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things, but I've tried my best to get to know all of you. Just because you refuse to allow yourself any form of a connection with this planet and it's inhabitants, out of some misplaced sense of loyalty to your home, doesn't mean we feel the same way about you. We here on earth have a saying Ratchet. 'Home is where the heart is.' You decide what feels like home and you decided a long time ago that no matter what you would never allow yourself to feel at home here."

Ratchet blinked several times his mouth agape. After a moment he shut it, fumbling for a response. "That-thats not true."

"Really Ratchet? All this time here and instead of trying to learn more about the planet you are on, you are grieving for one you cannot get back to."

Ratchet was silent. Had he really come across so badly to the humans? He valued Raf's intelligence, Jack's knack for getting things done and Miko-Miko was a good distraction for Bulkhead. Which often saved his equipment. He looked back to William as he spoke again.

"You've been a soldier for so long Ratchet, that I think you've forgotten what it means to be a person. I am terribly sorry about Cybertron and what has happened, but we cannot do anything to change that. What we can do is move forward. For that I will need your full cooperation and willingness to liaison with us humans. With Optimus gone you are next in command and we have to work together. Can you do that, Ratchet?"

Venting slowly Ratchet's shoulders slumped, his head dropping. "Yes. I can do that. I . . . I am sorry for snapping at you like that it's just- . . ."

"I understand. You are worried and upset. I am too. That's why I didn't want you working on Wheeljack when I had trained technicians waiting. You are exhausted, mentally and emotionally."

"I realize that now. It's just . . . I don't want to lose anyone else. Optimus may not survive the next few orn and I can't help him, no one can. I just wanted to be able to help someone."

"I understand. Now I want you to get some shut-eye. Wheeljack is in very capable hands. I promise you."

"Can I at least see him?"

"Of course."

Wheeljack was laying on a large concrete slab that was swarming with humans. Various cables and lines fed from equipment to the recharging wrecker. Out of habit Ratchet ran his scanner over the still form. Nothing red lighted. Everything seemed to have been repaired, even the welding scar on his leg had been buffed out. He just needed some time for his mesh to recover and he'd look as good as new.

Reaching out he hesitated before touching Wheeljack's arm. Looking at his own dark servos resting against the white mesh he realized they were both still filthy from the snow and muck. He turned to Fowler.

"May I have some water and a non abrasive cloth. He needs to be cleaned up."

"Yes of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well it's not like we can just drive through a car wash." Ratchet shook his head then started as the men around him laughed. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing," Fowler was smiling. "I'll go get you those supplies."

Once they arrived, Ratchet took his time, making sure to be careful. Some of the humans got in on the act. Taking rags they washed where dirt and mud had gotten caked in joints and servos. Wheeljack might not be the easiest bot to get along with but he was loyal. He'd proved just how loyal these last few days and Ratchet was willing to put aside what had happened with Miko. He stopped mid scrub as a thought hit him. He'd been so upset with Wheeljack's decision to go after the Insecticon knowing Miko was with him. Yet he himself had neglected the children that day. That horrible fateful day.

"Oh Primus . . ." He stepped back, the rag dropping from numb servos. "If . . . If I had just-"

"Ratchet?"

Dazed he looked down to see Wheeljack blinking up at him. "You're awake?"

"Yeah, though I feel like scrap and what's with the humans crawling all over my chassis?"

"Umm, they were . . . Cleaning you. You needed a good scrub down what with all the mud and we don't exactly have a sanitizer. Wouldn't want you to develop a rust infection." Ratchet quickly composed himself briefly meeting Wheeljack's eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you. I'll let you recharge now."

"Hey." Servos grabbed his wrist pulling him up short. "I know that look Ratchet. What's wrong?"

"What look? There was no look."

"What's up your tailpipe Doc-bot?"

Ratchet sputtered for a moment. "I-I assure you that nothing is wrong, outside of this ridiculous situation. Your surgery went fine and you'll make a full recovery."

"Glad to hear it Ratchet. Now what about you." Wheeljack picked up a man still kneeling on his shoulder, scrubbing at his tire and set him to the side. "Thanks little guy, but I'm not a sparkling."

The soldier made an unsteady salute and trotted off. "They'd make good pets."

"Wheeljack!"

"Oh lay off, you know I'm kidding. Let me have some fun after almost dying."

Ratchet wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "Well . . . I'm glad you didn't. I mean . . . We need all the help we can get. Especially if we are going to get Optimus back."

"They captured him? Slag it! What about June?"

"No one can find her."

Wheeljack was silent for several long moments. "That little femme better be alright."

###

Megatron was grinning. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so alive, so full of purpose. It reminded him of the times he'd clashed with Optimus or even before their fateful first meeting when he'd still fought in the gladiatorial pits. This was what it felt like to be a conqueror. To be victorious.

It was glorious.

"Soundwave, has our prisoner been repaired?"

He got a nod and was handed a datapad. He skimmed over the readout a bit taken aback by the extent of the injuries suffered by his old foe. "I wonder if the matrix somehow keeps him alive when he should have otherwise perished. No matter. Have him moved to the brig once Knockout deems him fit. I am going to New Kaon to oversee the installation of Teltrann2. I want everything online and running by the end of the vorn."

Soundwave nodded, bowing slightly and turned to go.

"Oh, Soundwave, did they happen to find anything else in the wreckage of the base? The Star Saber perhaps?"

Soundwave shook his head managing to somehow look apologetic with the tilt of his head and angle of his shoulders.

"No matter. Thank you, Soundwave."

Turning back to the viewport he smiled. His meeting with Shockwave had gone very well, despite the scientist's quirks. He'd also managed to find a few of his more loyal followers, namely Brawl and Barricade and a few others of the Constructicons. He would need them to reshape this planet in his image now that the Omega Lock was gone. Though first he needed to eradicate the Autobots. The humans would be next. It was quite amusing to him that his new empire would be built upon the remnants of Unicron where Cybertron had been of Primus.

"Quite appropriate." He mused.

"Lord Megatron, sir."

He turned to see one of the Eradicons with his head down as he waited.

"Ah, you have returned."

"Yes sir. I am sorry for the delay but the ground bridge was unavailable."

"No excuses. What is your report?"

"The Autobots, Ratchet and Wheeljack are in human custody. They took them to an underground facility."

"Soundwave gave me the coordinates. It is no matter. I will have them coming to me soon enough. They will want to rescue their precious leader."

"Yes sir."

"Good work." He dismissed the 'Con and turned back to watch the view as his new fortress loomed on the horizon. He would go see Optimus once he was in the brig. There were things to discuss. Chief among them, the terms of the Autobot's surrender. After that he could proceed with his plan.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hiya everyone! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! I had the worst day today and you guys cheered me up! I had to be up at 5 so I could be to work by 7 and I ended up with a flat tire! Thankfully, I made it to work on time, but it was really hectic. We had a huge catering order (the reason I had to be so early) and then we were busy on the front line too! Just a crazy day.

Anyway, I did a bunch of research for this chapter and extrapolated a few things, so please don't be upset with me taking creative license. If you are interested in where I got my information just pm me or ask in a review. I answer all logged in reviews! Thanks again! Love you guys!

* * *

Optimus woke to darkness. For the first time in recent memory he was not in pain. It was almost a shock. Looking around he realized he was not in complete darkness. The soft blue glow of energon to his right lit up the room enough for him to make out vague outlines. He was still in the medical bay. He wondered how much longer that would last. He had no doubts that he would be moved as soon as the medic gave him the all clear. The medical bay was too important to waste it on a prisoner.

The door slid open and he squinted against the sudden brightness.

"Awake are we? That's good. As soon as I finish up a few final things you'll be out of my way." Knockout looked better than the last time Optimus had seen him. There was still visible damage, his bare arms proof enough that he'd not had time to completely repair himself. "Lord Megatron has returned. He wanted you to know that he'll be coming to see you soon. It's kind of ironic that the last time you were aboard this ship you were going by Orion Pax and calling him friend."

"I have no memory of that."

"Of course you don't. Well, you won't forget this visit." Knockout took a cable from the monitoring equipment and attached it to Optimus. A slender digit tapped his chin while he watched the readout. "Well, while that is running I'm going to take care of a few things."

Optimus watched him turn to his workbench, carefully sorting out the tools he would need. Optimus noted that he was just as particular about his things as Ratchet. He attention to detail obviously carried over from himself to the things he took care of. The hum of a buffer soon filled the air. Then it was on to finer detailing. Optimus had never seen a 'bot so intent on making sure every surface gleamed. There were still places that would require greater attention, the door panels and the gash on his helm primarily.

It was quite some time before Knockout seemed somewhat satisfied with his handiwork. The monitoring equipment had been done for a while, but Optimus wasn't about to disturb the little medic. He finally seemed to remember Optimus was there. A bright smile lighting up his features as he read the data.

"Well good news! You are nearly fully healed. Though I would refrain from any strenuous activity with that repaired servo and you might experience periodic numbness in your legs." He inscribed the information on a data pad. "All together wonderful work on my part. I doubt your medic could have done any better."

"Thank you."

The self-satisfied smile faded. For a moment no expression registered then red optics narrowed. "Don't thank me yet, Prime. You haven't seen what Megatron has in store for you."

"I have no doubt that he will enact justice as he sees fit."

"Why do you do that? Why are you always so-so . . . e_motionless_?!

Optimus blinked, surprised at the outburst. Knockout continued as he paced, "No matter what happens you are always so calm, so rational. Is it the Matrix, does it turn you in to some kind of unfeeling automaton? If that's the case I'd rather deal with Megatron's moodiness than have to suffer under someone who never shows any hint of what they are feeling."

"That's not the case."

"Really? Is it just you then? Did all that time as a librarian drain you of your personality?"

"If anything has drained me, it has been this war." It had been wearing on him harder of late and the loss of the keys and then the lock itself had been further blows he still wasn't sure how to counter.

"So why didn't you stop it?"

"Why didn't Megatron?"

"Good question. I'm not asking."

Maybe I should, Optimus thought. Interrogations can go both ways. How long had it been since he and Megatron had truly had a dialog? Ages. Not since the Council had named him Optimus Prime.

Their conversation apparently finished, Knockout went back to seeing to his own repairs. Optimus found his mind wandering. Wondering what the others were doing, if Ratchet and Wheeljack were alright, how the children were doing, if June was safe? He shifted suddenly filled with the urgent need to move, to be doing something, anything. The Matrix was pulling, tugging at his mind, like it had before they'd lost the Ark, back before they'd found Earth. As then, he couldn't tell what it wanted him to do, only that something needed to be done. But how was he supposed to accomplish anything while a prisoner? He would simply have to do what he'd done before and wait and see what opportunity presented itself.

He glanced over hearing a strange noise from Knockout. He had a nearly empty vial of Energon in his hand and was peering at it.

"Someone must have messed up the processing of this batch, horrible aftertaste."

Optimus started to say something when a movement out of the corner of his optic caught his attention. Something small had darted from behind the workbench. The Nemesis didn't have scraplets did it? Just the thought made him shudder. They'd had an infestation once in the lower levels at Iacon. No 'bot had wanted to brave the tunnels for several orn until an extermination team had finally managed to contain the infestation. Then there was the infestation that had plagued the base a short time ago. The base . . . A rush of anguish hit him like a megaton bomb. He shuddered, optics squeezing shut. He couldn't dwell on it. There was no changing what had happened. They had to move on. But it seemed like they were always moving on. Cybertron, Velocitron, Junkion, all the places he'd been were now under Megatron's power. It was like he was a dark herald, trying to flee the wrath of his one-time brother, yet only seeding destruction in his wake. Maybe it was time to stop running.

Knockout coughed, a sharp rattling sound that snapped Optimus out of his dark musings. "Knockout?"

"What . . .just a bit of extra kick in that energon or something."

Optimus frowned watching him. Something was off. The medic was shaking. "Knockout, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know . . . Something . . . Something is wrong."

"Let me up."

"I ca-can't do that." Knockout stumbled and doubled over clutching his midsection. "Oh primus . . . What was in that?"

"Let me help you."

"No! St-stay there! I just need to find out whats wrong. It feels like the energon is overcharging me but that shouldn't be possible." He staggered forward. It took him three tries to get to the diagnostic computer by that time he could barely hold himself up.

"Knockout, something is making you sick. Just let me up and I will help you. You know I will."

"Yes . . . I know, but I don't want help from some Autobot."

"You may not want it, but you need it. Will anyone else come to your aid?"

Knockout was silent except for the rattling of overcharged systems. He was in obvious pain. It wasn't the typical overcharge from high grade, this was something very different, something Optimus had never seen before. When Knockout didn't answer Optimus spoke.

"I know you don't trust me and why should you, but I am defenseless and have no reason to harm the person responsible for repairing me when I was on the brink of offlining. I owe you a debt Knockout. Please let me help you."

"Fine." It was a low growl. A servo slammed down on the locking mechanism and the restraints slid back. "But you have to go back as soon as we figure out what's wrong."

"I promise."

Optimus stepped down from the table and reached down to help Knockout up. The medic whimpered, his shaking becoming more pronounced. He was overheated, his mesh hot to the touch. "Easy does it."

Optimus helped him up onto the table alarmed at the heavy ventilations that did little to dispel the heat building in the smaller bot.

"It has to be the energon. The only thing different."

"I agree."

Clamping the diagnostic cable to Knockout, Optimus watched the wildly fluctuating readout. "I'm going to need a sample to test, is there any left."

With a weak nod, Knockout gestured to the bench. The vial still contained a fair amount. It looked just like the others, no discoloration. Picking it up he was careful as he placed a small amount into the receptacle. The computer hummed as it worked and he turned back to Knockout. The smaller bot had his optics shut tight. Walking back over to the table Optimus placed a hand on the bare arm.

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

The computer chimed, signaling it was done with the test. The readout scrolled across the screen. Optimus wasn't quite certain but something looked off in the chemical chain sequence.

"Hmm. This doesn't look right."

"Let me see it." Knocked levered himself up on an elbow. His normally bright red optics were faded and he seemed to be having trouble focusing. Optimus pulled the monitor closer.

"Scrap. There is zinc in it. No wonder."

"Zinc?"

"Its a mineral, quite common on this planet, but apparently, according to this it's making the energon breakdown too quickly. I'm going to have to purge my entire system or I could end up with a bacterial infection and tank corrosion. Test the other vials too."

Optimus did as he was asked. The other three were clean of zinc. He looked back at Knockout who had collapsed on the table, his whole form twitching and jerking. He was going to suffer serious damage if the mineral was not removed from his system and clean energon infused.

He looked around the medical bay, at a loss as to what to do. Knockout was no longer responding and it wasn't like he could call for help.

"Optimus."

He twisted around, optics wide at the sound of the familiar voice. "June! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

"I know I shouldn't." She smiled up at him from her vantage point on the bench. "But I am and it looks like I need to fix a mistake I made."

"A mistake . . . You did this? How?"

"So simple it was kind of stupid. I just wanted to slow him down, not kill him. I wanted to see if I could get you free."

"June, you are very brave, but don't you think this is going a bit far?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now you have a bot to save. His systems are red lining fast. At this rate he won't have to worry about an infection. I shouldn't have used all four batteries. I never thought zinc would have this kind of an effect on your bodies."

"Well, mixed with energon the chemicals would react very differently."

"I understand that now. Can you help me? I need to see what kind of instruments he's got and I can't see them from here."

Optimus held out his hand. June smiled as she stepped into his palm. "Alright let's see what we've got. I'll have to give you instructions as we go along."

"Instructions?"

"Yes, I can't handle these instruments so you are going to have to."

"Oh, alright."

"First we need to siphon out the bad energon. What's the best way to do that?"

"I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You don't have like . . . A drain or something."

"We aren't vehicles, June."

"Yes I understand but there has be something similar to our anatomy where you get rid of waste, exhaust, whatever it is."

"Oh, well yes, when you put it that way."

"Alright then, lets get to work."

By the time they were done, Optimus was never so glad he was not a medic. He was going to have a talk with Ratchet and let him know just how much he appreciated what he went through with them. He brushed at the tacky energon still drying on his arms. June was safely out of harms way on his shoulder.

"I never thought such a small bot could hold so much energon."

"Hey at least he puked it up and didn't-"

"There is no need to finish that thought June."

He smiled as he gently laid Knockout back down. The medic was in recharge, the induced purging and then refueling having worn him out. The shaking was gone and his mesh was now a normal temperature. Optimus turned to June.

"June, I have a favor to ask. Please never tell anyone of these effects. It could easily be used against us."

"I understand. I won't say a thing. In fact I'm sorry I thought of it. I never meant to cause him so much pain. I mean I hit him with the truck and now I poisoned him . . . I think my revenge is complete."

Optimus nodded his eyes on Knockout. "I can only hope he has come to trust me a little more given this incident. I've always wanted everyone to have a choice. And I hope that he now realizes that I am not the 'bot he's been lead to believe."

"Oh really?"

Optimus started, jerking around to see the bay door open, Starscream lounging against the wall.

"And just what would you have us believe Optimus?" He straightened and sauntered forward.

Optimus turned, shielding June from view as she scrambled down his arm. He curled his servos around her, backing away from the seeker as he did so.

"The same thing I've always believed in. The right of all life to freedom."

"Yes but freedom from what?" Starscream scoffed and waved a hand at Knockout, "Knockout is going to get in so much trouble for this. Lord Megatron left him stuck in the bulkhead of the ship as punishment for his last failure with Smokescreen. Somehow I think his punishment this time might be more . . . .severe."

"There is no reason to punish him. I am still here."

"Indeed you are, and walking about, so now would be a good time to escort you to the brig. Eradicons!"

A trio of the fliers entered the room, one with a pair of stasis cuffs. Optimus stood patiently as they were put on his wrists. Starscream smirked at him.

"The next few orn are going to be very interesting indeed."


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I know I say it every chapter, but you guys are amazing! I am so humbled by all your kind comments and encouragement. As a reward and to celebrate my book signing tomorrow I'm going to give you guys a special treat. I'll offer you my sci-fi novel at 50% off the cover price. All you have to do is go to Smashwords and look for Sorrow's Fall. Use the code PS95Q at checkout to get an ebook copy for $.99. The code will only be good until Sunday Nov 18th, so hurry ^_^

Okay enough self promotion. This chapter has been on my mind since I started this fic and I hope it comes across the way I intended. Megatron is such a smug bastard. :/ My poor Oppy :(

* * *

Optimus was careful to keep his servos from tightening too much on June as her small form curled in his palm. He kept his eyes ahead keeping track of Starscream. The seeker seemed much more volatile now than ever before. He didn't want to risk June getting hurt. The Eradicons and Vehicons they passed made crude comments and outright threats. He ignored them. Any response would be the wrong response.

The pull from the matrix was there again. A deep insistent yearning that he didn't know how to fill. It had always lead him to finding what he needed before, so what was it leading him to now? Starscream slowed, his wings twitching as Soundwave appeared.

"There you are. Inform Lord Megatron that I am moving the prisoner to the bridge as requested."

Soundwave inclined his head then a picture formed on his visor. Starscream growled. "Knockout poisoned himself with some zinc laced energon. He is not my concern."

The picture zoomed in to show a tiny figure standing on top of the vial. Instinctively, Optimus clenched his servos tighter. June was shaking.

"A human? Here?" Starscream rounded on Optimus. "Where is she?! How did you get her on board?"

Optimus remained silent looking over Starscream's head. He staggered to the side, the blow to his helm dazing him for a moment. Pain flared and he vented forcefully as Starscream stabbed dagger sharp servos into his side.

"You will tell me, Prime. Or I will make you a cripple again."

"What-what could one human do here, Starscream? She is alone, without resources, without help. So why are you so afraid?"

"I am not afraid of humans."

Optimus groaned as talons curled, raking through his barely healed chassis.

"But what you say is true, she is on her own. Soundwave, have all ship sensors set to detect organic life. I will not have vermin on my ship." He yanked his servos free, leaving a fresh trail of energon.

Optimus clamped his elbow over the wound to try and stem the leak. He was careful not to look down at June. He didn't know what to do to keep her safe. They would find her at this rate and then she'd be killed. He could not allow that. He glanced around. Starscream was talking to Soundwave. The Eradicons were obviously bored, talking among themselves. No one was paying him any real attention. He opened his hand and stared. June was gone. Then he felt it, the small movements along the underside of his arm. The pain had prevented him from realizing she was crawling along his arm. What was she doing? His vents hitched as she reached the wound. He shuddered, optics closing for a moment as she reached in and touched the punctured line. His self repair systems would deal with it, but he couldn't tell her that or risk alerting the others to her presence. Then she was sliding down his leg. He watched, optics wide as she ran straight for Soundwave. He pressed his mouth shut, the urge to call out to her and stop her almost too strong to ignore. What was she thinking? She scrambled up the back of Soundwave's stabilizer and disappeared from view. Was that how she'd managed to get on the ship in the first place?

Starscream glanced over and he quickly averted his optics, afraid to give her away. He shifted away as Starscream came so close he could feel the seeker's electromagnetic field. Deep red optics bored into his own and then he was being shoved along the corridor again. He kept an optic on Soundwave as long as he could, but the information expert was already leaving. He would just have to trust that June would be careful. There was nothing he could do for her.

###

Megatron strode though his ship. He was . . . Excited wasn't quite the right term. Eager might be more like it. It was that high similar to the one he'd get before a gladiatorial bout. Optimus was in his custody. Finally! After vorn up vorn of fighting, manipulating and deceiving, he finally had the Prime in his possession. And this time there would be no reason to coddle an amnesiac, no this time he could bring his full might to bear on the one he'd once called brother.

Catching sight of Soundwave he grinned. "Soundwave, is the prisoner ready?"

Soundwaved nodded and gestured to the medical bay. Optimus had spent the night in the brig under full restraint and heavy guard. It had pleasured Megatron to see him struggle every so often against the force field holding him in place. Now, he was on his way to the medical bay for the first phase of his plan. He was going to break down everything Optimus had ever believed and do so without Alpha Trion or Jazz or any of the others around to whisper things in his ear.

The bay door opened, startling Knockout who skittered to the side. He still looked unwell from his ordeal. Maybe it was time for a new medic. Shockwave had several apprentices that would do nicely. He turned to see the two tables. Optimus was already strapped down to one, blue optics flashing with unasked questions.

"Optimus . . . So good to see you." Megatron drawled.

"What is the meaning of this Megatron?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. You see I recently had cause to use this device to confirm the loyalty of a certain seeker. Now I'm going to use it to find out where you sent the rest of the Autobots."

He smirked at the shocked expression that was quickly covered by a glare. "I will reveal nothing to you Megatron."

"You won't have a choice. Smokescreen tried, but it did him no good either." Megatron gestured to Knockout. "Knockout, begin the procedure."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

"You will not win this Megatron. I will see to it that the Earth is safe from your machinations." How long had it been since he'd seen such pure rage on that familiar face. It was a beautiful sight.

"I think not. Once we are done here you will be calling me 'Master'."

He laid back on the table clearing his processor as Knockout attached the cables. One moment he was looking up at the ceiling the next he was looking out across the Iacon cityscape. It was untouched by the ravages of war, pristine, beautiful and empty. Stepping forward he looked around.

"Show yourself Prime. I know you are here. I should have known this was what the inside of your mind looks like."

Optimus stepped out from behind a pillar. "What do you really know of me Megatron?"

"Do you not remember our long conversations back when you were still a simple librarian coding data."

"I do remember. I remember that we once fought for the same ideals."

"Freedom! We fought for freedom, Optimus, but you lost sight of the goal long ago. Once they named you Prime you became something different. Now it is time to end this war. Show me where the others are and I might let you live long enough to watch them captured."

The scene around them flickered and for the barest moment they were at the base. "No." Optimus growled, shaking his head. "No, I will not betray my friends."

"You betrayed me." Megatron stepped closer. "You who I called brother. You choose to further your own selfish ambition over helping me end the caste system."

"I did nothing of the sort. I did not choose the name Prime like you chose the name Megatron. The title was thrust upon me by the council and then made reality by Sentinel Prime himself."

"Semantics. If you had just stuck with me, Optimus think of the things we could have accomplished. Instead of this senseless war we could have ushered in a new era on Cybertron. We could have restored the Space Bridges and reopened the trade routes. Velocitron, Junkion . . . Those could have been part of our empire, not battlegrounds."

"You know I couldn't go along with your methods Megatron. We spoke of this then. Your penchant for violent conquest goes against every circuit of my being. You poisoned our home with the dark energon just as you poisoned yourself and your followers. Instead of grasping at every means of control you should have been looking for ways to bring about peace."

"How could there be peace? If I had let you do things your way, we would still be in front of the council arguing for the abolishment of the caste system. When they sent you on the quest for the Matrix of Leadership, they were trying to buy themselves time. Well I wasn't going to let them get away with it. I knew that if you want power you must seize it with both servos and never let go."

Optimus shook his head his gaze falling to the floor. "You never understood that grasping at power like that only harms you as much as it harms others."

Megatron laughed, the sound echoing in the empty courtyard. "And you never understood why the sacrifice was necessary. I was ready to die for my right to freedom. Isn't that what you are always saying Optimus? That it is the right of every sentient being to freedom, so why do you fight me so hard when all I want is my own freedom?"

"Because your version of freedom means the enslavement of those who do not share your particular vision. You have trapped yourself in your own delusion, Megatron."

"My delusion? What about your's Optimus? This constant need to defy me at every turn had caused more destruction and desolation that I could have ever achieved on my own. You ejected the All Spark. You caused the destruction of Junkion. You destroyed the Omega Lock. Do we not see a pattern here, Prime? Your choices have consistently lead to death and destruction. If you had listened to me none of this would have happened."

Optimus was silent for a long moment. "True thought that may be, I could never have gone along with your methods. The deaths you caused those early days before the war, fellow Cybertronians you sacrificed for your crusade, showed me that your way would never be peaceful whether I stood up to you or not."

"And what now? You have doomed all Cybertronians to a lingering death. You have destroyed the last hope we had of restoring our planet. All over one spec of dust in a remote galaxy. You betrayed your own kind Prime. You have violated the very Covenant of the Primes. You are the one responsible for our destruction as a race. Not me. The Omega Lock was the only link we still had to the All Spark. Now it's gone and we could spend the rest of eternity searching for the All Spark and never find it."

The scene around them shifted and Megatron's eyes narrowed seeing the Great Hall. It's grand sweeping arches rivaled anything he'd seen on any planet. The wide open space glittered in the light.

"It was not our only means of locating that All Spark." Optimus spoke haltingly, as if trying to contain the information. He visibly struggled with himself and it took a moment before he spoke again. "I would not have been forced to take such drastic measure if you had not threatened earth. As always your need to control everything around you got the better of you. You had won the battle. You had the keys. You had the means to restore Cybertron so why? Why go that far?"

Megatron strode forward until he was peering down at Optimus. He let a slow smile spread across his faceplate. "To watch you break. It wasn't enough that I would be the savior of Cybertron. No, that would not have been enough. You still would have those loyal to you, just because you are a Prime. I had to make you destroy everything being a Prime stands for. Now, they will see that you are nothing. Nothing but a traitor, a genocidal maniac."

Optimus stepped back shaking his head. "No-"

"Yes. Sentinel Prime died a coward in the bowels of Cybertron, forsaking his title and duty. You took up the mantle only to continue his legacy."

The scene around them changed again and Megatron chuckled as he watched the scene unfold. Ratchet stood at the command console surrounded by the other Autobots, judging from the expression on his face he was very upset.

"He did what?!" Ratchet turned to face Optimus. "Optimus . . . We _needed_ that."

The scene was ripped away and now they stood on an asteroid. Megatron roared with laughter. Once he was finally in control of himself he looked over spotting Optimus watching him with wary optics. It was clear to him that Optimus was fighting the cortical psychic patch but things such as he'd just seen were bleeding through the longer they talked. It was only a matter of time.

"Lets go back to that memory. I want to see the betrayal on his face, hear it in his voice again."

"No! No . . ."

Megatron smirked. That moment must be a particularly agonizing one for Optimus. "Alright have it your way, but we both know that they all feel the same way. Abandoned."

Optimus shook his head and turned his back on Megatron. "I have not abandoned anyone or anything."

"You abandoned Cybertron when you took off in the Arc, fleeing like a coward."

"You left me no choice! You told me to get off Cybertron so I did, yet you still-still came after us intent on destroying anyone with any free thought in their processor."

"I do not coerce my followers Prime. I never have. They choose to follow me because of what I represent. Freedom. What do you represent to your followers? A past that is best forgotten. The age of the Primes is over. Now begins the age of the Decepticons."

The connection was broken. Megatron sat up, smirk still firmly in place. He'd seen the stricken expression just before their connection ended. He'd succeeded. Getting up he looked over at Optimus. The blue optics were dull and he made no move to get up.

Knockout looked between the two of them, something unreadable in his optics. He must have been watching the entire exchange on the monitor.

"Knockout, have the Eradicons take our prisoner back to the brig. You and I have some things to discuss."


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I hope it answers some questions. And you guys are killing me with your reviews! I can't thank all of you enough for your kind words!

* * *

June waited until Soundwave had returned to his station before sliding down the back of his leg. He didn't even twitch. Maybe he was just oblivious to organic life or he was too used to the feel of other beings against his mesh. She'd noticed the subtle twitches of the smaller bot that seemed to be a symbiote of sorts. He ignored it, much as he ignored her. She was tempted to but her theory to the test, but she needed to find a place to hide. She'd heard Starscream's order. If that was what Soundwave was doing now, then she was as good as caught.

Glancing up at the giant robot she took off running. The bridge was long and raised above the rest of what looked like monitoring stations. The other Decepticons were focused on their work. Lowering herself over the side she dropped down, crouching for a moment to make sure the coast was clear. She wished she hadn't left her backpack in the medical bay. Hunger was starting to be an issue. Maybe she could make it back.

She froze as the doors at the far end of the bridge opened. She shivered seeing Megatron enter. She knew a triumphant grin when she saw one and her heart stuttered for a moment. She shouldn't have left Optimus alone. What had they done to him? Behind Megatron the smaller red medic shifted nervously. June frowned watching the furtive glances. What was he so afraid of? Granted Megatron was abusive but surely he wouldn't punish the smaller 'bot for what had happened.

"Soundwave, have you found anything."

Soundwave shook his head and pointed at the screen. The sensor sweeps were still running. She had little time left.

"Keep looking. Now, Knockout about your recent illness . . ."

"A-about that, I can explain Lord Megatron. I had no idea that the energon had been tampered with-"

"Of course, why would you willing ingest something that could have caused such damage to your systems. I am more concerned that you let Optimus out of his bonds." Megatron had not turned to face the smaller 'bot yet and Knockout was staring wide-eyed at his back. June knew that look. She'd seen it on Jack often enough when she'd caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"What was I supposed to do? I could barely function. Its not like he escaped."

"That is not the point Knockout." Megatron rounded on him forcing him back a step. "You knowingly released a dangerous criminal just to save yourself."

"Bu-but Lord Megatron-"

"No excuses Knockout. I had hoped that your recent experiences would have taught you the value of loyalty."

"I am loyal! I have done everything you asked!"

Megatron leaned down, grabbing the medic, his voice dark and laced with threat. "Obedience is not the same as loyalty. And you cannot even be trusted to be obedient."

"They were extenuating circumstances! You have to under-" June flinched as he was cut off by a yelp. It seemed her decision to poison the medic was going to have much graver consequences than she'd realized. The 'bot seem truly terrified and she was struck once again by how very human they acted. That was partly what made what happened next so disturbing. Megatron's massive hand wrapped around the medic's head, lifting the flailing 'bot. He was thrown the length of the bridge, narrowly missing Soundwave as he bounced and skidded along the decking.

"I've had enough insubordinate behavior to deal with thanks to Starscream. I will not tolerate it from you, Knockout."

Knockout's arms shook as he pushed himself up. "Megatron, please! I have never betrayed you like he did. I-I'll do anything. Anything to prove my loyalty to you."

June ducked down as Soundwave turned, stepping toward the fallen 'bot. She watched, partly fascinated, partly horrified as a scene played out on his visor. An unconscious Megatron lay on a table hooked up to many tubes. Knockout was explaining that while there was brain activity their master was essentially dead and taking him off life support would be a mercy. She'd heard the very same conversations about coma patients. She looked back to Knockout, her heart dropping at the lost expression. He hung his head, arms limp at his sides. He wasn't going to fight the accusations.

"Soundwave, secure the traitor. He can join the other one."

Tentacles whipped out and grabbed the unresisting medic. He was hauled up. June scrambled to her feet. If he was being taken to Optimus, this might be her chance.

A klaxon sounded from above, nearly deafening her. Soundwave froze. In a movement so fast she didn't register it, she was plucked from her hiding spot. Two tentacles. He had two, came the disjointed thought as she sailed through the air. She was brought level with his visor. She could almost imagine that she could see the red optics glowing behind it. She kicked at him, screaming.

"You found it, Soundwave. Good work. Maybe she knows the location of the Autobots. Take her with you. When you get done with that, contact Flatline. We need a new medic."

June finally gave up screaming and beating on the tentacle holding her. Knockout walked ahead of them, arms restrained. He glanced back at her once but remained uncharacteristically silent. They halted at a nondescript door guarded by two identical 'bots. They saluted and opened the door for Soundwave.

"Finally got your aft kicked out by the boss huh, prissy bot." One of them sneered.

"What a slagging idiot, I never did see why Lord Megatron kept him around anyway."

Knockout slumped further, shoulders sagging. He looked nothing like the sassy confident bot she'd first met. He stumbled as Soundwave shoved him into the room. June gasped seeing Optimus hanging from a pair of restraints, his feet barely touching the ground.

"Optimus!"

He didn't raise his head and a coldness blossomed in her gut. She could make out new gashes and contusions in the low light. He'd been beaten, that much was obvious. Light blue energon trailed down his chin to drip on his chest.

Tears springing into her eyes, June covered her mouth. "Oh Optimus . . . What have they done to you?"

She found herself placed at Optimus' feet as Soundwave restrained Knockout next to Optimus. His feet dangled well off the floor. She turned her attention back to Optimus. She could just reach his foot from where she stood.

"Optimus, can you hear me?"

Dull optics opened, but didn't seem able to focus. He blinked looking down but clearly not seeing her. She screamed as she was grabbed again. There was a flash of blue as Optimus raised his head. She was held in front of his face and it suddenly hit her that Soundwave was taunting Optimus, using her. All the fear and anger she'd been trying to contain suddenly broke through and she burst into tears. She should never have come.

"June . . . I am so sorry."

"Not-not your fault."

Then she was falling. She heard Optimus yell, saw him lunge forward, electricity sparking around him. _I am doing to die and they are making him watch. I am so sorry Optimus._

She gasped jerking to a stop upside down, one leg in Soundwave's hand.

"Do not harm the human Soundwave. She is not part of this fight."

From her vantage she saw the silent Decepticon point at Knockout.

"I understand, but she did not realize the consequences. It is unfortunate that Knockout has had to suffer so much."

"She was trying to save you, wasn't she." Knockout finally spoke. "What is it about you that makes even these detestable humans flock to you, Prime?"

"Perhaps they sense that I truly mean them no harm."

June yelped as Soundwave tossed her in the air catching her again. He held her up his head tilted to the side as he looked at her. Even with his eyes hidden she could feel his gaze. It was unnerving.

"Put her down." Optimus' no nonsense tone was laced with threat, something she'd only rarely heard from him.

Soundwave remained silent, literally dangling her in front of Optimus. She was facing him now, so she had a clear view of his reaction as Soundwave played a voice clip.

"You will tell me Prime, or I will make you a cripple again."

Somehow she knew that the Decepticon meant her. He was using her against Optimus, trying to get him to reveal the location of the others.

"No! No, Optimus you can't!"

"June I will not risk your life-"

"You can't! You'll be sentencing Jack and the others to death, you can't!" Twisting around in Soundwave's grip she screamed at him. "Kill me, just kill me and get it over with. I will never let you harm my son!"

"June no!"

She would never understand what happened next. One moment she was being held then she was on the ground looking up at Optimus. Soundwave was holding his arm to his chest as if it hurt him, the smell of ozone strong in the air. He took an unsteady step back, before turning and walking out.

"What the scrap just happened?"

"I too would like to know. June, are you unharmed."

"I-I'm fine . . . What just happened."

"It looked like . . . Like you electrocuted him, or something."

"But how . . . I'm not carrying anything on me."

"Soundwave is sensitive to electromagnetic fluctuations. His ability to detect and decipher them is unusual even for us. I'm guessing that your emotional state heightened your own field and caused a discharge. Though such a thing is usually only seen when two mechs-"

"Thank you for that observation, Knockout. Are you sure you are alright, June?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. That was just weird."


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: A lot of you have raised questions as to exactly what happened between June and Soundwave last chapter. Please bear with me, it will be explained further in due time. ^_^ I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a lot lighter in tone than the last few. I felt we needed the break, plus it was nice to check in on the others.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since the Decepticons had captured Optimus. Three agonizing days as Wheeljack had recovered and Ratchet had tried repeatedly to contact the others. He knew they were maintaining radio silence, but he needed them. They had to rescue Optimus. There was no telling if he was even still alive or how he was suffering at the hands of Megatron.

Clenching his servos Ratchet bowed his head, optics falling closed. "I am so sorry Optimus. If I had just-"

"Ratchet, please don't start that again." Wheeljack's soft tone didn't ease the pain in Ratchet's spark. "We'll get him back."

"I know. I just . . . From what you told me of his injuries, if their medic didn't operate soon he wouldn't survive long."

"He's Optimus, he'll survive." Wheeljack place a servo on Ratchet's shoulder pulling him away from the communications console they'd managed to cobble together. "Let's get back to work on the ground bridge."

"I don't know Wheeljack, should we even stay here? We'll be endangering more humans and I don't want to disappoint Optimus anymore than I have."

Wheeljack was silent for a moment, servos pressing down before he let go. "I'll go see if I can get ahold of Fowler or that local officer. Maybe they know of a better place. We are going to need a new base."

"We?" Ratchet turned to look at Wheeljack. "Does . . . This mean you will stay?"

"Yeah, you guys need the help. You can't rebuild everything by yourself."

The first smile in days flickered across Ratchets face. He quickly turned away. "I did it before, I can do it again."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Never doubted you for a sec Ratchet."

A sudden burst of static had the pair turning back to the communication console.

"Is anyone there? Ratchet?"

"Its Smokescreen!" Ratchet quickly answered the call. "Smokescreen, where are you? Is everything alright?"

"No." Came the forlorn response. "I messed up Ratchet! I don't get these humans at all. I was just trying to blend in, but I think I choose the wrong altform."

"I told you that when you picked it." Ratchet muttered pressing a servo to his helm. "Where are you Smokescreen?"

"On the east coast. I'm locked in a garage of some sort. They think I'm a stolen car!"

"Can't you just transform and leave?" Wheeljack cut in.

"But I thought we were supposed to keep a low profile."

"Forget low profile, Megatron has an enormous fortress just outside Jasper. The time for low profile is over. The humans know we are here, there is no longer a reason to hide anymore. The mission takes priority, Smokescreen."

"What mission Ratchet?"

"We have to rescue Optimus."

"Optimus is captured?"

"He was badly injured in the destruction of the base. Wheeljack and June were trying to get him to safety when they were ambushed. He is most likely on board the Nemesis now."

"No . . . No! That-that is not possible! Optimus would never allow-"

"Smokescreen, this is war. Things happen." Wheeljack snapped. "Even Prime is not immune to injury."

"What do you want me to do?"

"For the moment, get yourself out of there and head for these coordinates." Ratchet sent the encrypted data burst. "Wheeljack and I are building a new ground brige, so as soon as that is complete we will send for you. If you hear from the others give them the coordinates too. We need to regroup and form a plan."

"I don't know Ratchet, Optimus said we needed to scatter to avoid capture."

"And we did. Now it's time to move forward with a plan. I will be in touch. Be careful."

"I will. Smokescreen out!"

Ratchet closed the connection and turned to look at Wheeljack who was still staring at the screen.

"He's a young one isn't he?"

"Very."

"Hope he survives."

"So do I."

"Lets go talk to Officer Routh. She was supposed to be stationed at the entrance this solar cycle."

"You go ahead Wheeljack. I'm going to see if I can contact Agent Fowler. Maybe he has some news on June."

He didn't. "I'm sorry Ratchet. More sorry than you know. We found her cell phone in the cab of the truck. All the evidence is pointing to her being captured by the 'Cons."

"This is most unwelcome news, Agent Fowler. Optimus may not even still be online." It hurt Ratchet to say it and he didn't want to believe it was possible. Not after everything they'd been through.

"Somehow I think, knowing Megatron's ego, we would know. So at this point, no news is good news."

"I guess that makes sense. Oh, Smokescreen ran into some trouble. He's going to try to make it back here, but he-"

"Has no clue how to deal with humans?"

"Right. I'm worried someone might hurt him."

"Yeah, we are having a difficult time with the higher ups. The President is still on the fence about what to do with the situation in Jasper."

"I am afraid Megatron is going to take the decision from him. And your government will be powerless to stop him."

"That's what I'm afraid of. We can't fight you guys. You know we can't."

"That is not entirely true. There was M.E.C.H."

Agent Fowler was silent for a long moment. "I'm not supposed to say anything, but our government has been continuing Silas' work. Nemesis Prime is being used as a prototype to build new units."

"No . . ." Ratchet clutched at the console warping the soft metal.

"I am sorry Ratchet, but we have to have some way of protecting ourselves."

"I understand, I just don't want there to be any confusion when it comes to us Cybertronians. We are already having to fight the Decepticons and I don't want to have to defend myself from humans too or be in the midst of a battle only to realize I'm fighting a human not a Decepticon."

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that, Ratchet. Right now our priority is to get you moved to a permanent base of operations."

"The sooner the better. I'm trying to contact everyone so we can meet and formulate a plan to get Optimus back."

"That may not be possible Ratchet."

"Possible or not, we will try."

They ended their conversation a short time later and Ratchet was left with a sense that events were tumbling out of control.

###

Smokescreen bounced up and down, trying to burn off the nervous energy crackling through his frame. He'd tried to take Ratchet's advice and had quickly found himself pinned down by the human military. Talking to them hadn't done much good.

"Drop your weapons and return to vehicular form for transport!"

"Umm, I can't drop my weapons . . . They are part of my arms." He transformed to show them and got shot for his effort. "Hey! Hey! I'm not going to hurt you guys. Ouch! I'm one of the good guys! I'm on Team Prime!"

A command was shouted and the hail of bullets stopped.

"You are an Autobot?"

"Yes! See!" He turned to show them his insignia pointing to it. "I am an Elite Guard! Not a Decepticon!"

One of the humans walked forward. "You are still alien and therefore a threat. Return to your vehicular mode and prepare for transport."

Smokescreen glanced up at the helicopters circling the scene. Raising his hands in surrender he nodded. "Okay. Just, can you contact Special Agent William Fowler? He knows me."

"In due time. Now stand down."

Venting in frustration Smokesceen transformed and was instantly covered in a thick cable netting. "Hey! There is no need for that! I'm cooperating!"

No one answered him. The netting as pulled tight and he watched in fascination as several humans appeared with cables. The cables were quickly run through the netting and under his frame. The roar of helicopter blades grew loud enough to nearly drown out the shouted commands.

"Alright, cargo on the move! Move out! Move out!"

Smokescreen yelped in surprise as the netting and cables suddenly pulled taunt his tires leaving the ground. This was not at all what he'd expected. Maybe trusting humans was a bad idea. He just hoped they had secured those cables. He didn't have the phase shifter anymore and a fall from this height would do major damage, maybe even offline him. He wasn't ready for that yet. Dying in battle was one thing, but not like this. He watched the landscape change under him. They were moving away from the coastline where he'd ended up after ground bridging.

A military installation came into view. A short time later the helicopter was hovering over what looked like a drop point. He transformed as the cables were released. He landed on his feet, stumbling slightly as the netting snagged. He was once again surrounded by armed humans.

"Hi guys! I'm hoping you got the memo."

"We did, Autobot. Agent Fowler sent word that you are to be shipped to Missouri via military convoy. First we are to debrief you."

"Oh, gotcha! Sure thing." He tried to salute and got his arm tangled in the netting. He frowned hearing a few of the humans laughing.

"Get him out of that."

Smokescreen was careful to stand very still and the humans untangled him. Their commander stood in front of him shaking her head.

"You wouldn't be this tangled up if you'd stayed in your car form."

"Yeah well, I don't feel like dealing with popped tires."

"Understandable. As soon as we get you freed you'll need to return to your other form. You'll be loaded in the Spartan for transport and it will be easier if you are a . . . Car." She shook her head clearly amazed.

Smokescreen knelt down so the remainder of the netting could be removed. "I'm not a car. I just look like one. We have this form, our protoform, and our altform or vehicle mode as you call it. I'm no medic so I can't explain it-"

She waved a hand, "No need soldier. Now I need you to tell me everything that has happened since you left your former base."

"Not a lot honestly. I found myself on the coast. Tried to blend in but I'm sure you noticed I'm a good looking 'bot. Well I ended up in a city not really sure what to do, so I was trying to keep a low profile. One night some humans woke me out of recharge, they were trying to pry my doors open. Slagging uncomfortable I can tell you. Well, I took off. The next solar cycle I wake up to find myself being hooked up and towed off. They took me to a place they called a 'car impound lot' and locked me in a garage. That's when Ratchet got a hold of me. And here I am."

"You didn't run into any of the enemy?"

"No sir."

"It's ma'am."

"No ma'am!"

She nodded a smile playing across her features. "It seems soldiers are soldiers no matter the species."

"Yes ma'am." Smokescreen smiled. "If the debrief is over I would really like to rejoin my team."

"Absolutely."


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I am not very pleased with how this chapter came out. I'm not sure I got my idea across very well. But it is late and I have had a very long day. At least I hope it helps explain some things. I do want to thank everyone for leaving reviews or favoriting/following this story. I cannot tell you how much it means to me.

* * *

June tried to find a comfortable spot. The decking was cold and thrummed with the powerful engines. Finding a spot behind Optimus she curled up against the wall. Looking at the pair before her it was difficult not to allow the despair to overwhelm her. The dead weight in her chest that sapped the strength from her limbs. Not even on her worst night in the ER had she felt so helpless. At least there she had her training to fall back on. Here she had to rely on her gut instinct and best guess. She knew she'd been lucky so far, but luck would only get her so far. Resting her head on her knees, she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but wonder how Jack was doing. Hopefully he and Arcee were safe. If Megatron was here, then he wasn't out searching for them. It was a small comfort.

She jerked awake, the soft groan still echoing in the chamber. She looked around, but nothing had moved. Optimus and Knockout were darker shadows, only lit by the glowing cuffs on their wrists. The image reminded her of something off a horror movie. Again that soft pained groan. That's not Knockout.

Getting up she winced as stiff joints protested. Shuffling over to Optimus she peered up at him. His optics were barely open, slits of blue the only thing visible in the darkness.

"Optimus. Are you alright."

There was no answer.

"Optimus, please. Talk to me."

There was flicker as he blinked. "I am sorry June, but I do not feel like holding a conversation at the moment."

"I know you don't, but you are in pain and I would like to be able to help. That cut on your side-"

The blue winked out completely. "Its not that kind of pain."

"Oh."

She waited, shivering every so often. He didn't open his optics and nothing else was said.

"I know you are upset Optimus. Who wouldn't be in this situation? But you cannot do this alone. I will do what I can to help, but you have to let me."

"I don't know."

"Optimus?"

"I don't know what to do . . . I can't let Megatron get the Matrix, but . . ."

"But you don't see a way to stop him either, is that it?"

He finally opened his optics to look at her. "It has been calling to me, but I don't know what to do. It's lead me to great things before, things that helped in our quest."

"Wait. What is calling to you?"

"The Matrix, it is a guide-of sorts. I get feelings, impulses . . . But nothing overt or explicit. As the collected wisdom of the Primes it grants me tremendous insight, but only when it deems fit."

"When it deems fit? So you cannot access the information at will."

"No. And for the last few days it has been tugging at me, but I do not understand why. Unlike the other times I cannot sense a destination."

June allowed a moment for this information to sink in. It was a lot to comprehend. Robots who believed in such esoteric things was a lot to take in. If she didn't know better she'd almost think Optimus was talking about a pilgrimage of sorts. Was that even possible? She knew from their encounter with Unicron that they had a similar concept to deities, but this was going beyond that even. The way Optimus talked, it was like the Matrix was a holy relic passed down from Prime to Prime through the ages.

"Well, I guess the only thing to do is get you out of here so you can find out."

"As much as I appreciate that sentiment June, it is not a possibility. I will have to trust that my team will be able to handle things without me."

"Optimus! You can't talk like that! If the Matrix thinks-Is that the right word?-Anyway, if it thinks there is something out there that could help you then we need to at least try."

"I do not think it is something to help me, June."

The defeated tone of his voice brought tears to her eyes. "You are Optimus Prime! Of course it is! How can you give up now?"

"I am not giving up. I am accepting that which is inevitable. Megatron plans to use me as an example. I have no doubts that he intends to kill me in order to demoralize the Autobots and any who would help us."

June knew it would. She'd seen how upset Wheeljack had been and he wasn't even officially an Autobot. "So you are willing to let yourself be made a martyr, is that it?"

"If there was another way-"

"There is always another way, we just have to look harder. I think you are letting your situation get to you too much. Sure you are injured and captured, but you are alive. As long as Megatron has a reason to keep you alive then the Autobots have a chance to rescue you. You say you trust them, so believe they will do that very thing. I have to believe they will. Otherwise, I will be dying right along side you."

Optimus blinked several times looking down at her. She couldn't read his expression in the dim light but it seemed he was considering her words. Walking up to his foot she put her hand on it, a tingle running up her arm. He was warm to the touch. Not the warmth of a hot engine, but a living warmth.

"I believe in you Optimus. I know that may not count for much, but I've seen how hard you fight for what you know is right. You've done everything in your power to keep everyone safe, but there is a limit to what you can do. Even as a Prime."

The tingle had intensified as she spoke and Optimus twitched.

"What-what are you doing?"

She jerked her hand away. "I-I'm sorry I didn't realize . . ."

"Did you feel that?" He was staring down at her, optics wide. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"When you touched me there was . . . A charge."

"Oh . . . I don't know. I thought it was just you, making my skin tingle because of the electrical current."

Blue optics narrowed and he looked over at Knockout. "Stop pretending to sleep Knockout."

"Scrap. How did you know?"

"June can you reach Knockout?"

"I can barely reach you Optimus."

"Wait. What? I don't what that thing touching me!"

"Can you climb up my frame, June? I want to test something if you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

Hoisting herself up on his foot she started climbing. It wasn't exactly easy, but he had lots of places for hand or footholds. His thigh was the most difficult, she'd never realized just how slick the metal was. He raised his leg slightly at assist her and she was embarrassingly glad that she didn't have to climb up his waist. It was awkward enough clambering all over the big bot as it was. She was careful to avoid the puncture wound on his side. It did seem to be healing on its own though and the professional in her wondered what sort of immune system they had. Reaching his shoulder she sat down to catch her breath. She gave his helm a soft pat.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult. Though I don't usual go that far on first dates."

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. Okay here we go."

It took a few minutes, but she made it to his hand. Knockout dangled a short distance away, glaring daggers at her.

"Don't you dare!" He snarled.

"Oh come on! I can't hurt you." Knockout looked horrified. "Well anymore."

Steeling herself she jumped, landing on his outstretched arm. He yelped and tried to twist away. She had to scrabble for purchase to keep from being thrown off.

"Oh calm down you big baby!" She crawled forward until she was sitting on his shoulder. She looked back over at Optimus, studiously ignoring the glare a few feet away. "What did you want me to do Optimus?"

"I want you to think. Think about when you first saw Knockout and what was going on. See if you can pull those emotions back up."

She frowned, the nodded. "I think I see what you are getting at."

Closing her eyes she thought back to the encounter in Kansas, when she'd ran him over. She remembered the sheer terror, panic and horror. The tingling began again and she put out a hand to steady herself, unwittingly touching Knockout's helm.

He yelped and tried to jerk away. "What are you doing! Stop touching me! I don't want . . ."

He fell silent as she remembered how terrible she'd felt when she'd thought she'd killed him. She hadn't mean to hurt him, only stop him. She gasped as a sudden pain filled her, nearly making her double over. She latched on to Knockout's helm as her fear was amplified, an undercurrent of humiliation spiking it. What was going on? These were not her emotions. Forcing her eyes open she let go. Knockout shook himself and turned to look at her, optics wide with shock.

"You . . . You shouldn't . . . you can't!" He wailed. "Its not possible! Optimus what did you do?!"

"I did nothing. Something else has happened. June are you alright?"

"Other than being very confused, I am fine. What was that?"

"Are you going to tell her, Prime?" Knockout snapped after a few moments passed.

"I'm not entirely certain."

"Oh for Primus sake . . . Please tell me this isn't happening. Only sparked beings can have a connection like that."

"A connection? What's he saying Optimus?"

Optimus shook his head. "It is the first of it's kind, that we know of. June, when you first found me, how did you stabilize me."

June shifted to fully look at Optimus. "After Wheeljack extracted the metal beam I attempted to seal off all the leaks. I had to . . . To crawl inside the wound."

Knockout made a choking sound.

"While you were there did you happen to see anything that emitted a glow?"

"Yes, I thought it was your spark . . . Was I wrong?"

"No, you were not wrong. Did you come into contact with it?"

"I-I might have. I was working so quickly. I was terrified that you were going to bleed out right there . . ."

"She's organic! It shouldn't have any affect on her whatsoever!"

"We do not fully understand how the Matrix works Knockout. It often puzzles me and I am it's bearer. June, can you make it back over here?"

"I can try."

Once she was safely back on his shoulder she leaned against his helm closing her eyes. "Can you please explain this to me?"

"I can try."

She was startled to feel his need to reassure her, it was both comforting and disconcerting. It seemed the longer she was in contact with him the stronger the bond became.

"The Matrix of Leadership, as the collected wisdom of the Primes possesses great power. A power that I have never fully come to understand or even fathom. It's power defeated Unicron and in the past lead me to find Nexus Prime so that I could keep the All Spark from Megatron's hands. It seems that it's power is not only limited to Cybertronians. I theorize that your touching it opened pathways as yet untapped in your mind. It gifted you power, June. The power to understand and to heal those you touch."

"Power to heal . . .? I don't understand."

"What was your greatest desire as you worked on me?"

"To help you-oh. Oh . . . I see. It felt my desire to save your life and gave me the power to do so. But Knockout is the one who did the actual surgery."

"Even so, without you I would not have survived even a fraction of the time before we were captured."

"I don't know Optimus, this is an awful lot to take in."

"I know. I can feel your reluctance to believe that you would be so chosen. I beg to differ. Why do you think I entrusted Jack with the Key to Vector Sigma? He proved worthy of that trust. So will you. You are his mother after all."

"But earlier you said the Matrix was calling to you. What could that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I have faith I will find out."

"You won't have to wait long. Megatron is going to take the Matrix."

"I know what he said."

"Then you know you can't stop him."

"Perhaps."

June stroked Optimus cheek, feeling his determination underlaid with trepidation. For all his stoicism he was still a person. He didn't want to die, but if he had to, he would do so with dignity.

"No matter what happens I will be here, Optimus. You won't be alone."


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: You guys are so awesome! I was so worried that you would be upset with the last chapter, so thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, we are back to yummy angst! lol ^_^

* * *

Optimus hung in the dark. Trying to make sense of what the Matrix might want of him. That it had affected June so profoundly was only further proof that he still knew little of how it worked. He wished he could talk to Ratchet. He would understand the more complicated aspects of what had happened.

June seemed to be asleep. The soft comforting presence on his shoulder hadn't moved in some time. He imagined that he could feel the faint flutter of her heartbeat against his mesh.

"So . . . Do you really believe what you told her?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to her?"

Knockout tried for a shrug and failed. "To make her feel better so that she wasn't afraid of what might really be happening."

"Why? Do you think I am wrong?" Optimus wanted to turn and look at the Decepticon medic but was afraid of disturbing June.

Knockout didn't reply and the silence stretched on until Optimus thought he'd fallen back into recharge.

"I don't know."

The whisper was so faint at first Optimus thought he was hearing things. "You don't know, or you don't want to know?"

"She . . . She was so scared, of me . . . _For_ me. How is that possible?"

"She is a very compassionate person. You have only seen the humans as barely sentient vermin to be eradicated. Just as Megatron does. Now you know different. Just because they are organic doesn't mean they are inferior. She's caused you enough grief that you should know this well."

"Don't remind me, she's the reason I'm stuck in here with you." Knockout grumbled. "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About her. You can't just expect her to die along with you."

"Of course not. I'm not planning on dying either."

"Right." Knockout drawled. "You were dying, I should know."

"I am thankful for your diligence and hard work Knockout."

"Oh stuff it! I have no interest in your gratitude. I should have let you die."

"If you had, you would be dead too."

Neither of them said anything after that and Optimus hoped his words had reached the Decepticon. He'd never had much opportunity to get to know Knockout, either on the battlefield or before the war. The young bot was a mystery to him. Unlike Skyquake and Dreadwing he had no idea of Knockout's personality other than the few times they'd fought each other during their quest for the relics. He'd honestly seemed rather vain and shallow. Caring more for his own finish than even the mission. He didn't understand that kind of mentality, but he was seeing a different side of the medic now. Maybe the preening and vainglorious attitude were for show. A way to deal with the horrors of war.

Closing his optics he tried to relax, though the strain on his shoulder cabling was beginning to send sharp stabs of pain through his circuits. Venting slowly and evenly he tried to meditate. It had helped before when he was in trying circumstances. He forced himself to imagine the pain flowing out like water dripping off his fingers. It helped to an extent. He on the verge of recharge when something ghosted across his mind.

The touch was cool like fresh energon and tingled in the back of his processor. _Orion, the Matrix will be in danger, as are you. You cannot let Megatron gain control of it. The human will assist you. Trust yourself. Trust her. I will show you the way._

He shuddered, optics snapping open. That was not Alpha Trion. _Nexus Prime, I will do as you say._

_When they come for you, you will know what to do._

Then the touch was gone. Trust himself. Trust June. In some ways he felt he trusted her more than he trusted himself. The same doubts that had always plagued him rose unbidden from deep within his spark where he'd thought he'd buried them. He didn't feel like Optimus Prime. He felt like Orion Pax, confused alone and unsure of what to do. Trusting himself was generally the last thing he did. He might have a lot of knowledge, but true wisdom meant knowing how to use that knowledge. He had no misconception about who was the smarter bot between himself and Megatron. He knew he'd made mistakes. Huge ones, but he'd accepted the consequences, lived with them, struggled with them. He didn't want a mistake on his part to cost the human race their home as his decision had cost his race theirs. But what was he supposed to do?

The door to the chamber opened, four Eradicons marching in. It seemed he was not going to get any more time to meditate. He stumbled, going to a knee as the cuffs were released. There was a surprised cry from June and he reached up to steady her, his servos moving too slowly for his comfort.

"I'm fine Optimus." If she hadn't been right next to his audio sensor he wouldn't have heard her. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Hey! Hey you! Get me down! You can't leave me here!" Knockout screeched.

One of the Eradicons backhanded him. "You've been replaced, just be thankful that Lord Megatron is allowing you to live."

"For now." Another one added as he put a new pair of stasis cuffs on Optimus. Optimus looked over as another bot walked in. He narrowed his optics seeing the Decepticon scientist.

"Flatline."

"Prime! Imagine my glee when Megatron said he'd captured you!" Bitter red optics ran over his frame with pure avarice. "It's too bad he won't let me play. Much. The things I could do with your frame…"

Optimus kept silent. He'd heard horrifying stories about what Flatline and Shockwave had done to captured Autobots and even those Unaligned. He'd rather face Megatron head on any day that deal with either of them.

"Who is that Optimus?" June whispered from where she'd hidden behind his head.

"Flatline, a Decepticon scientist."

"I don't like the way he's looking at you. He scares you."

"Yes, he does."

"Come with me Prime. We are going to have some fun. Megatron wants to have another chat."

Optimus froze, his spark seeming to turn to ice. Another psychic patch? But why? What was Megatron hoping to accomplish?

"You stay out of my medical bay you freak!" Knockout was struggling in his bonds. Optimus watched as Flatline stalked over to the bound medic.

"Your medical bay? You lost it once Lord Megatron discovered the depth of your treachery. I'll be back later. I have plans for you."

Knockout's optics widened his jaw dropping. Optimus shuddered, truly dismayed for the little medic.

"Optimus . . . What's wrong, why are you so upset?"

"Not right now, June."

He was marched out of the chamber and back to the medical bay. At least the walk was giving him some time to prepare himself for another onslaught. He knew Megatron was going to try and manipulate him, either into revealing the locations of the other Autobots or other sensitive information. He had to be very careful. Fighting Megatron had exhausted him last time and he knew this time would be no different. He just had to trust that no matter what he could keep Megatron from getting the information he wanted.

The medical bay was very different from the last time he'd seen it. There was much more instrumentation. It seemed Flatline was truly making himself at home. Optimus balked at getting back on the table. The Eradicons hit him, forcing him forward. He wanted so badly to fight back, but June was still with him. One of them kicked his wounded knee, causing the joint to buckle. He shouted in surprise as he fell backward. He was tackled and dragged to the table. They made short work of securing him. He didn't notice too concerned about June.

"I am fine Optimus. Though that's one ride I'd rather not take again."

Flatline was double checking his instruments when Megatron sauntered in. "Optimus . . . How are you feeling today?"

Optimus refused to answer, pointedly ignoring the tyrant.

"Well, talkative or not, we have things to discuss. Are you ready Flatline?"

"Yes. I'm just recalibrating the sensors and the input feed like you asked."

"Good. How is that coming along?"

"I've established the parameters that Shockwave suggested for what you want to do. It should work, but it goes both ways, so please exercise caution Lord Megatron."

"Caution is for the weak. Begin the procedure."

Optimus listened to the exchange fear swirling tightly in his spark. He had to be strong. He gasped in shock as the device was attached. The same disorientation from before threatened to overwhelm him. He forced himself to be calm, to think of the one place he'd felt safest. The Great Hall.

He was looking down at metal polished to a mirror finish. Lifting his optics he gazed across the courtyard. It was as he remembered it, bustling with life and pristinely beautiful. He had to hold on to this image no matter what.

A large servo settled on his shoulder, starling him. He glanced up and jerked away seeing Megatron next to him. Megatron just smiled.

"It was beautiful wasn't it? But this is how I remember it."

Explosions shook the ground. Optimus lost his footing and by the time he'd righted himself the Great Hall was gone. He was on the plateau where the Omega Lock had been, fires still smoldering, smoke obscuring the sky.

"No . . ." How was Megatron doing this? How was he manipulating his memories?

A dark chuckle startled him. "Fascinating. Shockwave is going to be thrilled at how well this works."

Megatron turned to look at him, the manic grin still plastered on his faceplates. "I like that, you look so horrified. It's a nice change from your usual impassiveness."

"Stop this, Megatron. Stop it now. You have nothing to gain from doing this."

Optimus yelped as Megatron suddenly appeared directly before him. A massive servo grabbed his chin as Megatron sneered down at him.

"Nothing to gain? Really? How little you understand, Prime. I stand to gain everything."

Optimus pulled his head free. "You can't have it."

"The Matrix? Why not? All I have to do is kill you and take it."

"It's not that simple and you know it."

Again that smirk. "Oh yes. I know it."

Optimus stumbled back a step as Megatron advanced. "You can't think that playing mind games like this will achieve anything."

"You don't even understand what it is that I wish to achieve. You've never understood. You thought you did. But I only let you know what I wanted you to know. I think you've gathered that much over the ages."

Optimus looked away, but the sight of the ruined lock hurt nearly as much as looking at Megatron.

"So what is it that you want."

Megatron chuckled and lunging forward drove his fist into Optimus chest, knocking him off his feet.

"How . . .?" Optimus managed after a moment. Before there had been no physical contact in this place, no way to engage each other except with words. The changes Flatline mentioned, that was the only explanation.

"I want just what I stated before Optimus. I want to defeat you in the fullest sense of the word. You will call me Master."

"NO!" Optimus surged to his feet. "Your outrageous ego has driven us to the brink of extinction. I will not allow this to go any further!"

"Oh, we will see about that."


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: So this chapter gave me fits. I really don't care for how it came out, but it's too late to go back and rewrite the whole thing. The exchange between Optimus and Megatron was especially hard. Optimus just does NOT give up! And it kept trying to turn to smut which is also NOT where I want it to go. That's for another fic . . .

* * *

It was dark. Not the cool darkness of space, or the warm darkness of a cavern. This was utter emptiness. A void so complete that not even time touched it. Vector Prime opened his eyes. Even in his seclusion he could feel the call. The bearer of the Matrix was facing a challenge like none other. Not a battle of weaponry and tempered steel or even of sharpened wits and stunning intellect. This was a battle of emotion, a fight for his very spark, his essence, everything a Prime stood for.

And he was losing.

Vector couldn't discern the details of the battle through his connection to the Matrix. That would require leaving his private universe. He'd already left it once to help this Prime. A second time would be too much. He'd felt Nexus' touch on the Matrix. Perhaps he would watch and wait to see what the Combiner would do.

###

Optimus was furious. Not with Megatron, but with himself. He'd not recognized the trap and now it was too late. He stood facing Megatron in an arena that looked very much like he remembered the Pits of Kaon. There were no jeering spectators or bloodied and dying gladiators. Just Megatron and himself. Megatron smiled at him, seeming perfectly at home. Shoulders thrown back in a casual relaxed stance. Yes, very at home. It was were he came from after all.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Does there always have to be a meaning in everything, Orion?"

"Don't call me that!" Optimus snapped before he realized it. What upset him so about hearing Megatron call him by his name? Megatron seemed to notice his discomfiture and chuckled.

"You are rather touchy. Is it because we are here . . ." He raised a servo to gesture around them. "Or because I'm here-" He pointed a digit at Optimus' helm.

Optimus jerked back, putting even more distance between the two of them. "You always did love to try and manipulate those around you."

"But never you, Orion. I only ever wanted you to understand me and thereby join me. Yet you decided that being at my side was not enough, you had to take the lead."

Optimus let out a slow, measured vent. "Are we still going to talk about the same things? This argument is getting rather old, Megatron. What more is there to say?"

Megatron stepped closer. "Nothing."

Optimus narrowed his optics. "Then why are we here? Why-"

Optics widened in shock as the pit faded into a chamber. His workspace. He could see himself standing at his terminal.

"Haven't you ever wondered what might have happened if you had never seen those videos or heard those audio recordings of me?" He flinched as Megatron's voice came from right next to his auditory sensor. "Just think . . . Where would you be? Who would you be?"

"This is something I have often thought about Megatron." He had. Many, many times he had contemplated how things might have been different if he had just passed the information on with out opening it to see what it contained.

"Don't you think I've thought the same thing? I always admired you, Orion. To someone like me, born a slave to live and die for another's amusement, you were a beacon. A rare creature of light and knowledge in my dim world. When you contacted me, I was thrilled beyond words. Never had I had a chance to speak to someone of your caste, of your stature. You showed me things I couldn't even imagine. Gave me knowledge I didn't even know I starved for. Then you took my dream and instead of shattering it, stole it."

"Megatron, I-"

"I know. The title of Prime is not something that is given, it must be earned. But hadn't I earned it? I fought for so long to free myself and those around me from their enslavement. You just said pretty words and stood there looking pious. They looked at me and saw a demon spawned from the Pits, whereas you were an innocent scholar, untouched, unblemished by the hardships I had endured. They looked at you and saw a 'hero,' a Prime. You no more deserve the title than you do my mercy."

Optimus' vents cycled rapidly as he attempted to get himself under control. Megatron's words were like a blade directly into his spark chamber. He remembered their times together, before the war when Megatron had been full of questions, hungering for knowledge and insight. It had made Orion's spark glow to be able to show him things that brought a smile to his face and delight to his optics. Unable to hold Megatron's gaze he looked down at the polished floor.

"You know I didn't intend it. I had no control over the council's actions. I didn't want to be named Prime. You of all people know this! I had no choice but to follow the council's mandate."

"No choice? There is always a choice. You could have refused."

"No. That would be going against everything I was taught-"

"And weren't you taught that the castes were a good thing. That they were in the best interests of all Cybertronians?"

"It's not the same."

"It is exactly the same!" Megatron bellowed, reaching out to grab Optimus by the neck. "And look what you've done." He hissed. "You destroyed everything. Everything. Even if I poisoned Cybertron with the dark energon, you gutted it by ejecting the All Spark. You've doomed us all to a life wandering the stars, scrounging for scraps of energon. What happened to the person I so admired? What happened to the data clerk so proud of our planet's heritage and history?"

Optimus forced himself to hold that smoldering gaze. "You killed him. With your lies. With your hate. With your fear. You did this. All of this. I merely reacted as best I could to your outrageous actions. Once, once we were friends Megatron, though from the very start I knew you kept things from me. You never trusted me, not fully. You aren't capable of it."

"And that is where you are wrong." Megatron's grip loosened, though he didn't let go. He pulled Optimus closer as though to say something more. Optimus shuddered looking down at the blade buried in his spark chamber. "I trusted you more than I trusted anyone."

"Why . . . ?" Optimus gasped falling to his knees as Megatron stepped back, withdrawing the blade. "It's not true."

"Do I really have a reason to lie, now of all times, Optimus? That stab wound won't kill you. It will just hurt a lot since I haven't actually stabbed you."

Optimus narrowed his eyes. How could he be so flippant about all of this? "You always have to take the low blow don't you? I guess it comes from being a gladiator. You think everything has to be settled with violence. That is why the council named me Prime and not you. You are nothing but a petty tyrant, too soaked in your own self-aggrandizement to see what you've become. I miss Megatronus. I miss the bot so willing to learn and take in new experiences. You killed him too."

With a roar Megatron came at him. Optimus closed his optics, forcing himself to concentrate. He was not going to allow this charade to go on. The blow never landed and he finally opened his optics to see that they were now standing in a meadow on Earth. Megatron was looking out across the scenery.

"End this Megatron. You cannot get the Matrix by killing me or by tricking me."

"I have to earn it." The gleam in his optics as he turned honestly scared Optimus. "Or I just have to have control of you."

"What?! That's not-" He staggered back, a servo held over his wound.

"I spent untold vorn as a slave, humiliated for entertainment. I think it's your turn. A new perspective on things, if you will."

Vents coming faster Optimus looked around, but the meadow offered no hint of escape. "Do you really think I haven't suffered during this conflict?"

"Not enough. You have not suffered enough!" Megatron tackled him to the ground and began beating him. "You have no idea the things I have endured!"

Optimus finally managed to throw him off getting some space between the two of them. "That may be true, but just because I didn't have the same experiences doesn't mean I don't understand."

Megatron smirked. "You have no idea. You will come to understand the depth of your disregard. For now, you will stay here until I come for you again."

"What? I don't . . . I don't understand."

There was no answer. Megatron was gone. He looked around trying to understand what was happening. Stepping forward he met an unyielding force. "No . . ."

It took a few moments, but the realization he could not leave the meadow left him devastated. He was a prisoner, in his own mind, no less.

"Megatron . . . What have you done?"

###

June frowned her heart sinking as Megatron got up. They'd disconnected the cords and Megatron seemed fine, so why wasn't Optimus waking up? She wanted to get a better look at him, but didn't want to risk one of the others seeing her. Keeping hidden near his head she patted his shoulder trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"Well, that went exceptionally, well. Good job Flatline."

"Thank you My Lord. So the Prime is imprisoned then?"

"Yes and until he decides to cooperate he will remain so. He will worry over his comrades and drive himself to distraction. Without his connection to the Matrix he is little more than a confused data clerk."

"And you are sure that you were able to sever the link with the shielding algorithm I gave you?"

"It worked like a charm."

June covered her mouth to contain the gasp at this news. Reaching out she touched his helm. There was nothing. She wasn't sure if he was dead or in a coma like state from what they were saying.

"Optimus . . . You have to fight this! Please! We've come to far to let him win like this."

Resting her head against the cool metal she didn't bother to wipe at the tears running down her face. If only there were something she could do. What though? She couldn't fight and she was running on her last reserves of strength and energy. She was powerless.

No, that wasn't true. Optimus had said the Matrix had gifted her power, she just needed to figure out how to use it. Head still resting against Optimus she drew a deep breath and focused on her desire to help Optimus. She drew up all the memories of not only him but Jack. Raising him, teaching him, nurturing him. She pulled on those feelings and feed them into her determination. In her mind she pictured it as a sphere of energy, much like the way Optimus' spark had looked. This was bright white instead of blue. It felt right even if part of her was skeptical. Mentally she pushed the sphere toward Optimus, surprised when there was tangible resistance. She pushed harder, literally throwing her weight against him.

Everything vanished in a flash of bright white. She blinked several times trying to get her bearings. What was this place? It was like an idealized photo of a meadow.

"June?"

She spun around hearing Optimus' voice. He was standing a short distance away, but something was off.

"Optimus? Are you alright? You didn't wake up."

"I can't… I can't get out. How did you get in here, you shouldn't be able too."

She shrugged. "I just, umm . . . Concentrated really hard on reaching you. You look shorter."

"You look taller."

June walked towards him startled to realize she was now proportionately the same size. "You are still tall."

She barely came to his shoulder. "Though I guess this is better than almost reaching your knee."

Optimus smile was so sad it tore at her. "Don't worry. We are getting you out of here. Megatron infected you with some sort of algorithm or something."

"I knew he had an ulterior motive."

"Doesn't he always?" June was silent for a moment. "Optimus, I want you to know that no matter what happens, I believe in you. You are Prime for a damn good reason."

"Thank you June. I believe you've said as much before."

"So, I felt like saying it again. Now let's get you out of here."

"I'm not sure that is wise. If I have been infected with something that is preventing me from waking we need to counteract it not just try to override it or there could be permanent damage to my processors."

"Oh, yeah we don't want that. Maybe I should get Knockout's help?"

Optimus gave her a look.

"What? He seems like he's on the fence about the whole Decepticon thing anyway."

"I don't know that it would be wise to seek his help."

"Well wise or not, I have no idea what to do. I just know that I don't want Megatron getting his hands on the Matrix or messing with your head anymore. Enough is enough."

"Well . . . I cannot stop you if that is your decision."

"It is. I think I'm getting the hang of this new Matrix power. I'll try to come back and check on you and let you know what's going on."

It was much easier leaving than it had been getting back in and she collapsed on the table beside Optimus' head. If it wasn't happening to her, she wouldn't have believed it. It seemed she had taken her leave just in time. Flatline was moving stuff around as three Eradicons hoisted a limp Knockout onto the table next to Optimus.

"Well…it can't hurt to try."


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: OMG you guys! 300+ reviews! I don't know what to say! You are all amazing and wonderful! I hope you all are having a great holiday and enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

Wheeljack looked up from polishing his katana as Ratchet walked passed. "Hey, what's up? Any word from the others?"

"I'm just going to meet Smokescreen. Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are on their way. I just wish I could get the ground bridge working."

"Give it time, Ratchet. Our energon reserves are very nearly gone. We've barely got enough to share much less power the ground bridge."

"Don't remind me. You coming?"

"Yeah." Sheathing his katana he got to his feet.

They walked in silence for a bit.

"Did Jack ask about his mom?"

"Yes."

"What did you tell him."

"The truth."

"And…"

"He was very upset."

Wheeljack sighed, it was only to be expected. He knew how worried he was about their two missing comrades. Knowing where they were didn't make it any easier. They could both be in a world of hurt or even offline and they had no way of knowing.

"We have to rescue them, Ratchet."

"Don't you think I've thought about that, Wheeljack?" Ratchet stopped and turned to face him. "There are five of us. Five. Against the entire Decepticon army here on Earth. It would be suicide. Even with the human military backing us up we stand no chance."

"There are others who would help. We just have to contact them…"

"They are light years away, Wheeljack and whose to say they would make it here in time. Optimus and June have been in Decepticon hands for nearly four solar cycles now … if they are still alive then there is a reason why Megatron is keeping them alive. I believe what Agent Fowler said. If Megatron truly had killed Optimus he would have wanted to flaunt it. It's in his nature."

"Once an exhibitionist-"

"Alway an exhibitionist." Ratchet vented slowly and placed a servo on Wheeljack's shoulder. "I am glad you are here. I would be lost with out you."

Wheeljack shuffled his feet, looking away. "Don't get all mushy on me, doc."

Ratchet jerked his servo away and stepped back. "Sorry."

Wheeljack shoved him playfully, "Hey no worries, I just don't know what to do if you aren't griping me out about something."

"I do not 'gripe you out', Wheeljack."

"Let me find those recordings-"

"That is quite alright. We need to be going. I'm hoping Smokescreen doesn't try to show off."

"If he wants to show off we could go take a spin on the racetrack I saw on the way here."

"Maybe once this crisis is over."

The army convoy was just pulling up outside the complex as they exited in their alt forms. Two of the military personnel stationed at the entrance gave them the all clear. Transforming they waited for Smokescreen to be unloaded.

"That has got to be worse than riding in that Decepticon stasis pod!" They heard him before they saw him. "Slagging uncomfortable to be stuck in alt mode for that long."

"You'll get used to it, rookie." Wheeljack chuckled as Smokescreen transformed the instant he was clear of the trailer.

"Ratchet! Where are the others and… you are a wrecker aren't you?" Smokescreen walked up to Wheeljack. "You've got to be Wheeljack! Bulkhead talked about you all the time! Nice to meet you."

"Yeah… you too, kid. Glad to see you got here in one piece."

Introductions out of the way, Smokescreen turned back to Ratchet his smile fading. "Any news on Optimus?"

"Sadly, no. We lost contact four days ago. It's safe to say he's in Megatron's custody."

"Slag it! So when are we mounting a rescue?" Smokescreen glanced between the two of them.

Wheeljack exchanged a glance with Ratchet who rolled his eyes and turned away.

"We can't do that Smokescreen. We don't have the resources."

"You've got me!"

"And we need you to stay here and online!" Ratchet snapped. "I'm going back to work on the ground bridge."

Transforming he took off leaving Wheeljack staring after him.

"What did I say?"

"It's not you kid. He's just… on a short fuse right now."

"I get it, but are we seriously not going to try and rescue Optimus?"

Wheeljack started walking, Smokescreen following after a moment. They both ducked to get under the door.

"Its not that simple, Smokes. Megatron has a fortress now and his ship. We are completely out gunned."

"What about an infiltration? Just a one or two bot mission?"

"You are forgetting. You send one or two of us and you've just cut our numbers almost in half. We don't have the manpower and we don't have the energon."

"There has to be something we can do." Smokescreen's shoulders slumped his door wings drooping.

"Sometimes there isn't. For the longest time I only ever thought of Optimus as a general in name only. Someone who sat back and sent other bots to die." He shook his head holding up a servo as Smokescreen glared opening his mouth to say something. "Let me explain, kid. I know you idolize big bot, but there were a lot of us that had a hard time accepting a former librarian as our new leader and supposed savior. He was no fighter and definitely no leader. Sure his spark is in the right place but that won't win a war. And it hasn't."

Smokescreen looked stricken his optics darting around. "You… you don't know. You don't know how Alpha Trion spoke of him. Of the great things expected of Optimus-"

"You're right, I don't know. But I do know one thing, kid. A legend rarely lives up to the reality."

Smokescreen clenched his servos, looking for a moment like he might try and take a swing. He finally lowered his head shaking it slowly. "You are wrong. I believe in Optimus. He's a good leader. I've seen him in action. He is-he is a Prime!"

"So was Sentinel and he died in disgrace." Wheeljack shook his head. "Take it easy kid. I know you look up to Optimus but you've got to be realistic. You aren't being fair to him."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You'll figure it out kid. Let's get going. I need to help Ratchet or I'll never hear the end of it."

###

The clatter of metal on metal filled the room. Knockout couldn't stop shaking as he watched Flatline prepare his instruments. This couldn't be happening! Not after everything he'd put up with and endured for Megatron's sake. If it wasn't for Megatron he wouldn't even be on this Primus forsaken planet. He would have still been out searching for energon with Breakdown.

"Nervous?" Flatline smirked at him.

"Trade me places and we'll see how nervous you get." He snapped.

"Well at least you haven't lost your sense of humor. Now, where to start… I was thinking that you are about the right size that I could make three smaller drones from you." He hummed softly to himself as he pulled up schematics on the computer screen.

"You-you can't!"

"Oh? I can't hmm? Is three too many? Or not enough?"

Knockout froze in horror, his processor threatening to overload. There had to be a way out of this. "Wait, just wait. I have-had a project I was working on. One that Lord Megatron gave me. You could…you could use it."

Flatline looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "Indeed? And what kind of project was this?"

"My-my partner, Breakdown… the humans found a way to use his body after he'd died. I dissected the human and removed it from his corpse but not before I learned a lot about them. Breakdown's body is still here on the Nemesis, you could use it…"

Flatline watched him for a long moment. "Were is the data on this experiment?"

"It's in my chambers, one of the data pads."

Flatline gestured to one of the Eradicons who immediately left. "This won't make any difference in your fate. Lord Megatron is very upset with you."

"That's the understatement of the orn." Knockout mumbled. "So what did you do to Optimus?"

Flatline grinned. "It's a modified quarantine algorithm. Normally it would be used to isolate a virus or other harmful programing until it could be removed. Shockwave changed the coding so that it isolates the bot's consciousness and restricts it. For all intents and purposes it's a prison within the mind."

Knockout shuddered, glancing over at the silent Prime. There was movement at his head that had him narrowing his optics. Was that who he thought it was? How had Megatron and Flatline missed seeing her?

"That is quite… diabolical."

"You expect anything less from the Decepticon's head scientist? If you think that is interesting you should see what else we have planned for him. Lord Megatron is most adamant that the Prime's will be broken completely."

"Why not just kill him and take the Matrix? Why play all these games?" Knockout wasn't really interested in the answer, but the longer Flatline talked, the longer he stayed alive.

"You never saw Megatron fight in the Pits did you? He was a thing to behold. Pure genius wrapped in raw power. He understood not just how to fight, but what weaknesses to exploit in his enemies. He could draw a fight out for orn or end it within a klik and the crowds loved nothing more than watching him toy with his opponent. He craves the challenge and no one has challenged him like the Prime."

In a twisted way, Knockout supposed it made sense. He understood to a degree. It was why he'd gone racing as often as he could. Without something to strive for, a goal to reach, what was there?

The Eradicon was back with a stack of data pads. Flatline took his time going through them making soft comments and sorting them into stacks.

"I will give you one thing, Knockout, you are thorough."

"Uh… thanks?" He twitched feeling something on his foot. Glancing down his optics widened seeing June. He wanted to shake her off, but the way she was looking at him made him pause. She smiled and patted his knee before looking over at Flatline, her expression hardening.

What did the little pest have planned? If his experience with her was anything to go by then it wasn't good. Flatline was still reading, scrolling through reports and observations. He nearly yelped as tiny hands latched on to his grill. She was climbing all over his chassis and probably smearing his finish. Who was he kidding, his finish was slagged. By the time she reached his helm he was forcing himself to vent slowly and evenly to prevent a panic attack.

He jerked to the side as she touched is audio sensor, nearly growling at her. What in the Pit did she think she was doing?

"Shh, I'm here to help you."

Help him? After she'd tried to kill him, not once, but twice. He growled softly wishing he could turn his head and crush her, but he didn't want that mess all over him.

"Flatline is going to kill you if you don't let me help you. Once we are off the ship we can go our separate ways. No strings attached."

It was a tempting proposal. He was dead if he stayed. At least if he escaped he would live for a while longer. He didn't relish the thought of scrounging for energon like Starscream though. Maybe they could work something out.

"Thank you, now I'm going to release your restraints while Flatline is occupied. Can you disable him and the two Eradicons?"

He nearly snorted. As if there was any doubt. There was a soft pat on his cheek, then she was gone. After that things happened very quickly. The instant he felt the restraints release he leapt off the table and straight at the two Eradicons. His energon prod sent them both crashing to the floor. It was just like Megatron to overlook a simple thing like disabling his weapons.

"What the-" Flatline ducked and Knockout had to block the blow aimed at his helm. "How did you get free?"

"Does it matter?" He swung the prod around testing for vulnerabilities. As a scientist Flatline hadn't seen as much time on the front line as he had and it showed. He landed two quick hits and then while the larger bot was off balance managed to shock him. The scientist dropped, Knockout stood over him for a moment considering offlining him completely.

"Knockout! We don't have time for that. Help Optimus."

"Why should I?"

"He saved your life!" June glared at him from her perch on the top of the table.

Knockout shook his head resisting the urge to roll his optics. Grabbing a device off the table he stepped over an Eradicon and approached Optimus. "How am I supposed to move him? He's unconscious?"

"You'll have to figure something out. Can you operate the ground bridge?"

He looked down at the remote control he'd appropriated from Starscream. "Yes, where are we going?"

He frowned as he feed the coordinates into the device. "You better not try to double cross me human or I'll offline Optimus permanently."

"Same goes for you."


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: I honestly wasn't sure I was going to be able to post a chapter today. I had to work till 3am last night then be back at work at 1pm this afternoon. I was supposed to work till 9pm but thankfully we were slow and I got to go home! So I got the chapter done! I hope it answers some questions a few of you had. ^_^ As always I adore you all for your wonderful reviews and for favoriting and/or following.

* * *

"Did they take the bait?"

"Yessir, we are tracking them now."

"Soundwave, you have the coordinates?"

Soundwave nodded once, pointing to the map on his display.

"Good." Megatron smiled. "Everything is going according to plan. Take us to New Kaon. I have things to attend to and a Head Archivist to interrogate."

###

Wheeljack glared at the computer screen. "Stupid glitching thing . . . This can't be right. Ratchet! Hey Ratchet, this computer is giving me a false signal."

Ratchet peered up from where he'd been calibrating the ground bridge array. "Why, whose signal is it showing? I just tested it, it should be working fine."

"Then why is it showing Optimus' signal along with a Decepticon signal?"

"What?!" Ratchet sprang to his feet, nearly tripping over his tools as he ran for the terminal. Wheeljack stepped to the side so he could look at the display. "Thats . . ." Pushing a button he opened a com channel. "Optimus can you hear me?"

Nothing but static. Wheeljack frowned, gripping the medic's shoulder as Ratchet hung his head.

"Is that Optimus?" Smokescreen's voice startled them both. "You found him!"

Ratchet turned to see Smokescreen studying the display. "Smokescreen it could be a trap, there is a Decepticon signal too-"

"But look how close they are! We've got to go see if he needs help." He looked back and forth between the two of them his optics narrowing. "If you won't go I will! I'm not leaving Optimus out there to fend for himself."

"Hey, take it easy Smokes. We don't want to leave Optimus stranded either, but we've got to look at all the angles. We can't ground bridge out if things get dicey."

"I don't care. I'm going."

Before either of them could say a thing he'd spun around and transformed, the squall of tires filling the space.

"Scrap." They both said in unison.

"You going after him?" Ratchet looked over at Wheeljack.

"Slagging little glitch . . . No. Let him get his aft handed to him for once."

"Wheeljack!"

"Alright, alright . . . I'll go. But I ain't gonna be nice."

"That _would_ be pushing it, wouldn't it." Ratchet vented forcefully as the wrecker took off after Smokescreen. "I really don't need this right now."

"Ratchet? Ratchet are you there?"

"Arcee, I'm here."

"We are on the outskirts of the city and heading your way. Bumblebee is right behind me."

"Good. I will meet you at the entrance of the compound. And if you happen to see Smokescreen shoot out his tires for me."

"What?!"

"Nevermind. Just get here safely."

Smokescreen darted through traffic getting honked at a few times, but he was too determined to get to Optimus to bother with the humans. Ratchet could yell all he wanted but he wasn't the leader of the Autobots, Optimus was. He was nearing the outskirts of the city. The coordinates had been in a relatively unpopulated area to the west of the metropolis. He was nearing the airport where he'd been flown to on his way to meet with the rest of the Autobots. Slowing he exited the quad lane and found himself in a residential area. Maintaining the speed limit as Jack had taught him he kept his optics open for any sign of the Autobot leader.

As he drove he kept thinking back on what Wheeljack had said. He still didn't understand how he was being unfair to Optimus. He looked up to Optimus and respected him both as the leader of the Autobots and as their Prime. From everything Alpha Trion had told him of Optimus he knew there was no other bot that he'd rather be like. Someone who was kind, brave and loyal. Sure Optimus had been a bit stern with him, but that was what made him such a great leader. He knew how to give praise and to help you to learn from your mistakes. If anything it had made Smokescreen respect him even more and want nothing more than to make him proud. He didn't think he held Optimus up to an unrealistic ideal. Optimus was a Prime, they were the guardians of Cybertronian civilization, how could you not be awed being in his presence. The battle prowess and skill tempered by quiet wisdom and humility. The Prime practically leaked greatness.

He was so engrossed in his contemplation that he nearly drove right passed the spot where Optimus was supposed to be. Backing up, at first all he saw were piles of scrap metal behind a high fence. Looking around to make sure there was no one nearby, he transformed. Hopping over the fence, he kept low to the ground arming his cannon. There was supposedly a Decepticon in the area too.

Coming around a twisted pile of mashed cars he spotted a car sitting by itself in an open space. Something didn't seem right about it. It was beat up, but nothing like the rest of the cars in the scrap yard. Weapon still drawn he eased over to it. It had a familiar look that he couldn't quite place.

"Smokescreen! What are you doing here?"

He spun around weapon primed and aimed before he realized who was speaking. "Ms. Darby? Ms. Darby!"

Quickly putting away his gun he knelt down and was tackled to the ground. Grabbing the pole across his neck he glared up at red optics.

"Stop it Knockout!"

"Hey, take it easy bud."

"I'm not your bud." Knockout pressed harder before letting him up, casually twirling the energon prod. "I assume you are here to rescue your illustrious leader."

"What?" Smokescreen cocked his head to the side, looking from Knockout to June. "Where is Optimus? I thought he got you out?"

Knockout laughed. "No, _we_ got him out. He's as helpless as a new sparkling."

Smokescreen narrowed his eyes at the Decepticon. "I know Optimus and he's not helpless."

"Well you haven't seen him lately then." Knockout was still chuckling.

"Enough guys. Smokescreen, where are the others? We need to move him as soon as possible."

"Umm . . . Well about that . . ."

"Rookie here took off, disobeying a direct order."

Knockout growled, pointing the energon prod at the new arrival. Wheeljack ignored him as he walked toward the group.

Smokescreen glared. "I take orders from Optimus."

"Well I don't and even I know sound advice when I hear it. When Optimus is out Ratchet is in charge and you would do well to remember it." Wheeljack turned to Knockout and June. "Where is he?"

"Over here, we've got him hidden."

"Why what's wrong? Is he injured?" Smokescreen started forward only to be dragged back by Wheeljack.

"You go keep look out. I will see to Optimus." He shoved him in the direction of the entrance waiting until the younger bot had actually done so before turning back to June and Knockout. "How bad is it?"

"Bad. Megatron infected him with something and he's in a coma."

Wheeljack raised an eyebrow and looked at Knockout. Knockout shrugged. "Quarantine algorithm's got him locked in his own processor."

Wheeljack shook his head. "We better get him to Ratchet then."

"Well unless you have access to a cortical psychic patch there's not much you are going to be able to do."

"We'll see about that." Wheeljack walked passed Knockout to where they'd hidden Optimus. He was covered in a tarp and looked to be recharging. At least the wound he remembered was gone. He turned back to June. "How did you get him here?"

"Knockout has a remote control for a ground bridge. Apparently Starscream had it."

"Really? That's . . . convenient."

"What can I say, I get results." Knockout smirked.

"That or Megatron let you escape."

"What?"

"Why would he-"

"Common, you guys. You really think he'd allow you to take off with Optimus. I know that bot and he's as devious and twisted as they come."

"We know that, but it wasn't as easy as you are making it out." June gestured to Knockout. "None of this would have been possible without Knockout's help."

Wheeljack rounded on the medic. "Yeah, why are you helping 'Con?"

"I only promised to get Optimus off the Nemesis. Megatron and I no longer have a working relationship. I kind of draw the line at allowing myself to become a science experiment."

Wheeljack snorted. "Doesn't surprise me. So how are we going to transport Optimus?"

"Is there anyway we could have the military come and get him. I'm done stealing vehicles." June had taken a seat on a old tire. "I just want to go someplace with a bed and a shower and a buffet. I'm starving."

"Don't worry June, I'll take care of Optimus. Smokes! Get over here. You are taking June back to base."

Knockout turned to Wheeljack once June and Smokescreen were gone. "So . . . You wanted them out of the way so you could deal with me, hmm?"

"You 'Cons never change. You did your job, now leave. I said I'd take care of Optimus and I will."

"You won't be able to help him without me."

"Ratchet is the best medic on any planet, he'll-"

"This isn't a simple medical procedure, Autobot. This algorithm was coded by Shockwave himself. It's guaranteed to have a rootkit virus attached to it or worse. Most likely only Megatron himself can override it."

"Well I'm not letting him get his servos on Optimus again."

###

Smokescreen was unusually quiet as he drove and June finally spoke up.

"Smokescreen, is everything alright?"

He didn't respond, then she could have sworn she heard a sigh. "No. I-I just don't understand Wheeljack. He makes it pretty obvious that he doesn't really care for Optimus and refuses to join the Autobots or be under his leadership. Why would someone do that? Optimus is our leader, he's fought so hard to keep us free from the tyranny of the Decepticons, how could you not admire his dedication?"

"You sound like a political ad." June sighed. "Optimus is a great person and there is no doubt in my mind that he's done great, even monumental things. Wheeljack just has a different view of things. Just because Optimus is the Prime and leader of the Autobots doesn't mean that everyone is going to agree with his decisions. Even among Team Prime there are times the others don't agree with him. It's a heavy responsibility for him to be accountable for, not just the Autobots, but for any Cybertronian who wants to remain free of Decepticon rule."

Smokescreen was silent for a few minutes. "Wheeljack said I'm being unfair to Optimus."

"He did, did he?"

"I don't understand what he meant. He also said that the legend rarely lives up to the reality."

"Oh. . ." June sighed and brushed a stray stand of hair out of her face. "I think what he was trying to say is that Optimus is a person first and a Prime last. You seem to only see the Prime and miss seeing the person."

"Oh." Smokescreen slowed down as they approached the base. "I never meant to . . ."

"Don't worry, Smokescreen. It's alright. We humans call it being starstruck. It happens to us too. That doesn't mean that Optimus isn't worthy of your respect. He's an amazing person in his own right, just don't expect him to be infallible."

"You seem to see the bot first with everyone."

"Not always. I was pretty taken with Optimus when I first saw him too."

"I don't follow."

June laughed. "Well, he's a very good looking bot even by human standards."

"Oh . . . Oh!"

"You don't have to sound so shocked, but don't say anything to anyone, alright."

"Right . . . Okay. Yeah." Smokescreen opened the door for her once they were inside the front door. He transformed and knelt down. "Thanks for talking with me Ms. Darby."

"Of course. And thank you for the ride."

"Mom?"

"Jack!" June turned in time to be grabbed by Jack who hugged her fiercely.

"Oh Mom, I've been so worried!"

"And you think I haven't?"

"Yeah but I wasn't the one captured by Decepticons!"

"Fair enough. It is nice to be back with my own kind and not be in a weird version of Wonderland."

"Wonderland?" Smokescreen raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later Smokescreen. Or better yet I can let you watch the movie. So where is Optimus, Mom?"

"Wheeljack and Knockout are taking care of him."

"Wait . . . Knockout? Megatron's medic Knockout?"

"Yes . . . He's defecting. Sort of. Well, he can't really be a Decepticon anymore but I'm not sure he really wants to be an Autobot."

"Mom, that 'Con is bad news!"

"Tell me something I don't know, I've spent the last three days with him."

"Alright Jack, you should probably let your mom get cleaned up and get some rest. She's had a trying time." Arcee appeared with a small package in her hand. "Ms. Darby this is from Officer Routh, she's our liaison here in this town. She thought you might need a few things."

"How very thoughtful of her. Where is Ratchet? He needs to get in contact with Wheeljack and arrange for transport for Optimus."

"He's already on it."

"Good, then its about time I got a shower and some food. Oh and guys, please don't shoot Knockout when he gets here. He's almost died several times in the last few days."

"This I have got to hear." Arcee grinned as she followed June.

###

Optimus sat in the middle of the meadow looking out over the lake. How long had it been since he'd had time to meditate? Or even just contemplate thing? Ages. Though he didn't like this forced quietude. He ached to be doing something, anything. He'd already established that he could not leave the meadow. Most disturbing was the realization that he could no longer sense the Matrix. Had Megatron finally succeeded in taking it from him? If that was the case why wasn't he offline? Why leave him here like this?

_I have to earn it. Or I just have to control you._ Megatron's voice seemed to fill the air around him. _You have not suffered enough._

So it was as he'd feared. Megatron was determined to get him to hand over the Matrix, not take it from him by force. Megatron wanted everyone to see him completely humiliated and debased, not just defeated.

Holding his helm in his servos he closed his optics. What was he supposed to do? He was trapped here until Megatron decided to let him out. Even if June had somehow managed to contact him here, she couldn't get him out. No, he couldn't ask that of her. He would have to deal with Megatron when the time came. Just as he always had.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Things are really getting going now! I've only got a few more chapters planned and I've been considering a sequel if anyone is interested? As always thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Whether you review every chapter or just leave a comment here and there, it's all golden. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Megs and Trion's convo was really interesting to write.

* * *

Wheeljack made Knockout stay in alt mode as the army trucks arrived to remove Optimus.

"Is this really necessary." Knockout grumbled.

"I don't give a slag what you think. You move and I'll pin your aft to the ground."

"So are we going back to your base?"

"You aren't. You are leaving. As soon as they have Optimus loaded, you can get out my optic range."

"So you don't want my help with Prime?"

"June might trust you, but I know 'Cons."

"You weren't there. You don't understand. I cannot stand the little pest. She nearly offlined me twice then had the bearings to ask me to help Optimus."

"So why are you here?"

Knockout settled lower on his tires. "I really didn't have a choice. It was either get taken apart and made into drones or help her. Lesser of two evils I guess."

Wheeljack watched as the squad secured Optimus to the tractor trailer bed and wrapped him in tarps. It reminded him of helping June. It was weird to think that it had been less than an orn and only four Earth solar cycles since he'd discovered the fallen Prime. At least this time they had the proper equipment to move Optimus and he wasn't in immediate danger of offlining.

"Wheeljack . . ." Ratchet came through on their private com line.

"I'm here. They are loading Optimus now."

"Good. Have the other medic come with you. He knows more about the cortical patch than I do and I'm going to need his help."

"You have got to be kidding me Ratchet. He's a 'Con!"

"He also helped June and Optimus escape the Nemesis. I don't like it either but I've got to have some help with this."

Wheeljack muttered a few choice words. "Fine, but when this all goes south I'm gonna be the first to say 'I told you so.'"

"I wouldn't expect any more."

Closing the connection he smacked the top of Knockout's hood.

"Ouch! What the scrap was that for you dumb glitch?"

"Com'mon, Ratchet says he wants your help so I'm taking you back to base."

"What?!"

"Are you deaf or something, turn up your audios. We're leaving. Follow Optimus."

"I don't slagging need this. I'm out of here."

Wheeljack drove a katana into the ground a scant milimeter from Knockout's front bumper. "Ratchet said he needs your help and you are going to help or I'll take you there in pieces."

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Ain't my way, bud."

"It's Knockout."

The drive to the base was spectacularly uneventful much to Wheeljack's disappointment. He had been looking forward to an excuse to kick the 'Con's tailpipe. However, Knockout was disturbingly well behaved. Probably meant he was planning something. Ratchet, Arcee and Bumblebee were waiting as they pulled into the compound. Bumblebee looked to Ratchet optics wide and questioning.

**Optimus?**

"He's on the truck, Bumblebee. Don't worry." Wheeljack transformed and drew a blade holding it loosely as Knockout transformed as well. Bumblebee whistled in alarm and Ratchet had to jerk him back.

"Take it easy Bee. He's here to help Optimus."

**But he helped kidnap Jack, Miko and Raf!**

"We know Bee, but Ratchet needs help. You remember what the psychic patch was like, right? Well Optimus is trapped like how Megatron got trapped in your processor."

There was a low whistle from Knockout. "I bet that was awkward."

Bumblebee glared, gears nearly grinding before he turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Ratchet sir, where shall we put Optimus."

"Have the truck follow me, you can leave him on the trailer for now."

Wheeljack motioned for Knockout to follow. Ratchet had set up a medical bay of sorts. Mostly out of what he could find. Once the trailer was parked and locked in place the tarps were carefully removed. Ratchet vented heavily and immediately did a helm to pede scan of the Prime. Nothing red lighted and the medic frowned.

"You did the surgery Knockout?"

"Yes I did. Though my charts are back on the Nemesis."

"An oral report will suffice."

Wheeljack sighed and left the two medics as technical terms started flying. He found June and Jack sitting with Raf, Arcee and Bumblebee in an open area. Someone had brought in couches for the humans. June was telling the other's about their flight to get Optimus away from Jasper. Leaning against a pillar Wheeljack listened to her recount their ordeals. When she came to the part about running down Knockout with the wrecker Bumblebee stopped her.

**You hit him with a truck?**

"He was in his bot mode at the time and I sort of ran him down. He was hurting Wheeljack though."

"That energon prod of his is nasty." Wheeljack conceded.

"So why are we trusting him to help Optimus?" Raf spoke up from where he sat on Bumblebee's knee.

June sighed. "Megatron was going to kill him. That new medic he brought in . . . Flatline-" She shuddered. "He was going to literally take Knockout apart."

Bumblebee's whistle was low and Raf nodded. "That's pretty harsh even for Megatron."

"Even if Knockout has been our enemy in the past, there is no reason we can't extend him at least some courtesy now that he's on his own."

"Now you sound like, Optimus." Arcee teased.

June smiled her eyes getting a distant look. "He is an amazing person. He's so much stronger and determined than I realized. And sad."

A hush fell over the group. June blinked and looked around. "I'm sorry, I need to go see how he's doing."

Once she was gone Jack looked over at Wheeljack. "How long has she been like that?"

"Like what?"

"Mooning over Prime." Arcee flicked servos in the direction June had gone.

"Mooning?"

"Mom kind of had a thing for Optimus since she first saw him, but somethings different now." Jack shrugged looking uncomfortable.

"Well Optimus isn't … whats the word? Available."

"I wouldn't go that far Arcee. He just chooses not to. He's the Prime for Primus sake"

**The Matrix bearer doesn't bond.**

"How do you know that Bee?"

Bumblebee shrugged. **Sentinel never bonded either.**

Wheeljack waved him off. "You are too young to know anything about Sentinel."

**No, Jazz told me.**

"Trust Jazz to open his mouth about scrap that doesn't concern him. What brought that up anyway, Bee?"

**I forget now, was a long time ago. Before Tyger Pax.**

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah. Well I'm not sure that you guys understand just what it is you think June feels for Optimus. She risked her life to save him, bleed for him, sacrificed her home, endured three days in 'Con custody . . ."

"Now you sound like the love struck 'bot."

Wheeljack glared. "Whatever, I got another 'bot in my sights. I just know I respect and admire her. She's a true Autobot even if she is tiny. She respects Optimus and realizes that to lose him is to lose the war."

Everyone was silent for a long moment before Raf coughed softly. "So umm . . . Whose the bot you've got your eye on Wheeljack?"

###

Alpha Trion watched Megatron pace back and forth. He hadn't said anything yet, hadn't even asked a question. He just seemed to be waiting. Which was fine with him. He was just glad to be out of the dark, dank cell they left him in under Kaon for the last several vorn. The news that the Omega Lock had been destroyed, by Optimus himself no less, was troubling news and without the Covenant to hint at what might come he was as lost as the rest of them. Not that the Covenant had ever been explicit about anything. He'd been rather desperate when he'd hidden the key within Smokescreen. It had been a gamble that had unfortunately not paid off. It wasn't the only way, it was just the simplest. Relatively speaking.

Megatron turned to face him, red optics seeming to glow in the low light. How long had it been since he'd seen the gladiator turned tyrant? Did it matter? He'd know this was coming. It was only a matter of time. The war on Cybertron itself had been over for thousands of vorn. He had hoped that once Optimus had found the relics he would have the means to defeat Megatron, but it seemed Megatron was even more devious than they'd guessed. As always Optimus was half a step behind the warlord. It was hardly fair to the former librarian to be pitted against such a force. Few could have faced him head on for so long and not been swept aside. To Optimus' credit he had managed to save the All Spark and quite a number of Cybertronians. He just couldn't save Cybertron. Even after all this time since the All Spark had been ejected, the poison still tainted most of the planet. It would be many more millenia before it was able to support more than the few thousand bots left on the surface.

He wished, not for the first time that Alchemist Prime were there to help. He'd lost contact with Primus as well. That in itself was troubling. Never before had he been without access to Vector Sigma, the Covenant or the Quill. The Covenant was locked way, having been taken from him by Megatron himself.

As if following his train of thought Megatron rounded on him. "I have read your Covenant."

"That is not possible, only a Prime-"

"The blood of Unicron himself flows through me still. Do you really think I would not be able to read it? What I found most interesting were the passages you wrote just before the war broke out in earnest."

"Those passages were not meant for you."

"No, they weren't. They were meant for Orion Pax the one you chose to be the next Prime."

"He has proved himself worthy of the title."

"Has he? Look at what he has done as Prime."

"It was you who forced his hand."

"No, he chose to defy me when all I wanted was freedom and peace."

"Freedom maybe, but you do not understand the concept of peace. All you know is war and destruction. You were sparked to it and you will die to it."

"And the irony is not lost on me. The very All Spark that you so revere created me as I am, but it was the castes that forged me into the bot you see now. What might I have been if I had been allowed my freedom and name from the moment I was sparked, instead of a number and enslavement?"

"There were many paths you could have chosen, Megatron. You chose this one."

"I did not chose my caste."

"No but you chose to become a gladiator. You chaffed in servitude as any thinking bot would but you did not apply your intellect in the best way possible. If you'd had Orion's patience things could have been radically different for all of us."

"Why should I have been quiet and submissive to the Council while my brothers died either in the pits or from injuries mining or in the factories. I could no longer tolerate it. One more death was one too many."

"And yet you caused the slaughter of countless innocents. You destroyed Vos and blamed it on the Autobots just so you could secure the loyalty of the seekers. Shall I name all those whose sparks you snuffed just to further your own agenda?"

"I know each and mourn each. I am not unaware of the cost of war. Sacrifices must be made to ensure the greater good. But look at what has happened now. Tell me Archivist, did your Covenant speak of this? Did it warn you of the destruction of the lock after you went to so much trouble to hide the keys?"

Alpha Trion shook his head.

Megatron grinned. "Your precious Prime used the Star Saber itself to destroy the Lock, all for this tiny mudball and the 'innocent' population on it. They don't even possess interstellar travel yet he would rather have saved their civilization than our own. We who have existed for millenia upon millenia."

"I will not say that it was the wrong or the right thing to do. It simply is. The Prime felt it just and I therefore will not nay say his decision."

"Oh such pretty words! You don't fool me Trion. You are disappointed. All this scheming and for what? To see the one bot who should be restoring our world, destroy it. Face it. You and the Council made a mistake."

"No. Even if not for you he still would have been named Prime. He is still destined for great things."

"Great things?! What's he going to do next? Turn Cybertron into scattered orbital debris. Maybe after that he can destroy the universe. Primus can just start over."

Alpha Trion narrowed his eyes. "You are trying to bait me, but it won't work. I stand by my Prime."

"He's no savior and he's certainly no god. None of you were."

"I never claimed to be one."

"But you never denied it either." Megatron stepped back, jagged denta bared. "I will show you just how far he's fallen."

"He's not in your custody anymore. I heard that much."

"Oh yes, that. Well you have to understand that I do enjoy a good deception. He won't be gone long. Another few joor is all."

"You could have killed him when you had him."

"And make him a martyr? No. I will show everyone that he's nothing more than a criminal, a pretender to the name Prime, a false savior."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"You are going to help me."


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Hiya guys! We've only got a few more chapters left but omg it's intense! So many things happening! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thank you so much for the words of encouragement! I love reading your observations on the plot and characters. :) Anyway, here we go . . .

* * *

June sat on the trailer where Optimus lay, leaning back against his side. Something about the contact comforted her. A young soldier brought her a cup of coffee. June thanked her, blowing on it to cool it.

"Ma'am, may I say something." The young woman asked.

"Of course-" June peered at her uniform looking for her name. "Menendez is it?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am. I just wanted to say that for a non-com you have really inspired the rest of us."

"Non-com?"

"Non combatant, ma'am. We are at war now, and you've been behind enemy lines and seen things none of the rest of us hopefully will ever see. Is there a way to beat them?"

June took a sip of the coffee, considering the question. "It's true, they are much, much more advanced than we are, but they still have their weaknesses. Knockout is proof of that. But don't underestimate them they are extremely intelligent and driven by the loss of their home. Once you start seeing them as robots and not people you will lose."

"I think I understand. They have a cause and will fight for it, but we are defending our home too."

"Of course and the Autobots consider it their home too." She looked over her should at Optimus sighing. "I just hope we can help Optimus. We are going to need him now more than ever."

"From what I've heard he is a selfless and courageous leader."

"Yes, yes he is." June turned back to Menendez and smiled. "Thank you for the coffee."

"Of course. I better get back to my post."

After the woman had gone June laid her head back wishing she could talk to Optimus again. Ratchet and Knockout were off in another part of the compound making something similiar to the cortical patch. At least she thought that was what they were doing. From the yelling it sounded like not much was getting done at all. She watched Wheeljack storm by and laughed softly. Someone was going to get their tail kicked. Sure enough not two minutes later the yelling cut off. Closing her eyes June tried to relax. She felt like she'd been running on overdrive for so long that even just sitting here doing nothing felt odd.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time, it felt like weeks or months should have past, not days. "What are we going to do Optimus?"

_He is going to need you. His most desperate trial is coming and he will need your strength and devotion to carry him through._

June sat up looking around, but no one was in sight. "Who is there?"

_I don't have much time, June Darby. My name is Alpha Trion, I was Optimus' mentor on Cybertron. I have lost contact with him and you seem to have been touched by the Matrix. Whatever happens, stay with him._

"I-I will try. I talked to him before we left the Nemesis, he's very . . . Unsure of himself right now."

_It is to be expected. If you manage to reach him again, please tell him that Primus watches over him as do I. I must go now. Megatron is returning._

"Wait! Where are you? How am I supposed to help?"

There was no answer. Getting up she made her way to Optimus head, looking down at the serene face. It was so alien yet so familiar at the same time. Resting a hand on the edge of his battle mask she tried not to let everything overwhelm her. Closing her eyes, she sank to her knees leaning her head against the cool metal. She'd just wanted to save his life and now it seemed she was going to take center stage in this battle for Earth. Concentrating she pulled at the glowing power she knew was the Matrix. It was easier this time and she found herself back in the meadow. At first she didn't spot Optimus. He was seated at the base of a tree and did not move as she walked closer.

"Optimus? Are you alright?"

He looked up. "I was not expecting to see you again so soon, June."

"Well, it seems I am the only one who can reach you right now. Alpha Trion spoke to me."

"He did?" Optimus' optics widened and he jumped to his feet. "What did he say? Is he well?"

"I think Megatron has him."

Optimus visibly wilted and June reached out to steady him. She helped him sit, part of her still a little shocked that she could.

"He'll be alright Optimus, he said for me to tell you that while he can't contact you himself right now that he and Primus are with you."

He nodded. "Thank you for that."

June nodded. "Of course. He said that he was your mentor on Cybertron?"

"Yes, he knew me long before I became Optimus Prime. When I was still just Orion Pax the data clerk." Something in his tone had June looking at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Optimus, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't surrender once it became evident that the Decepticons had won."

"They haven't won! As long as you are alive and willing to fight there will be those who rally behind you."

"Just so they can die . . . No June. Megatron has won this war. I told him as much." Optimus seemed to shrink in on himself, balling up until she was looking at the top of his head. "He is right. I've caused too much destruction, here and on our home. It's time to end it."

"Optimus . . ." June pulled at his arm until he finally looked up at her. "Alpha Trion believes in you. I believe in you. You cannot let Megatron win this war. He will destroy our home just like he did yours."

"I never asked for this . . ."

"And you think I did? I'm just a nurse. I've made mistakes too. Mistakes that may have cost people their lives. But I'm human and you do the best you can and keep going. Please don't do this to yourself Optimus. If Megatron wins there will be no end to the suffering. I've seen him, seen what he's capable of and he has to be stopped. At all costs."

Optimus met her gaze for a long moment the blue swirling in his optics. "At all costs? What if it costs you your home and your freedom? What if I can't stop him?"

"That's a risk we have to take Optimus. You won't know till you try."

"True, though I cannot condone the loss of human life."

"Optimus, Megatron declared war on humanity when he built his fortress. Now he will learn that we are not so easily swept aside. You are not alone in this fight. I won't leave your side-"

"June, I can't ask you to-"

"Optimus! Don't interrupt." He blinked several times and then nodded. "Thank you. I'm not asking, I'm telling you. Alpha Trion himself told me I need to stay with you. Even if he hadn't I would not leave your side. Fate can be a cruel thing Optimus and it rarely comes to us when we want it to. We both have our parts to play in this war. I'm willing to play mine, please don't forsake yours."

He was silent for several long moments. "You sound like him. Like Alpha Trion."

June shrugged. "It's the truth. Nothing more. I won't let Jack grow up in a world where Megatron's tyranny is the norm."

"Nor will I."

They sat in silence for a while, June still resting her hand on his arm. She finally spoke up. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you were human."

"Why is that?"

"Oh no reason, you are good looking just as you are."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Of course you don't." She smiled and patted his arm before getting to her feet. "Don't listen to me, I've just been a single mom for too long. Now, lets see about getting you out of here."

It proved impossible and she quit testing the boundaries of the shielding when it became apparent that it was hurting Optimus.

"I'm sorry, I just really thought I'd be able to get you out."

"Thank you for trying, but Megatron said only he would be able to."

"Which means our rescue was a little premature . . . Though I was hoping Ratchet and Knockout would be able to figure something out."

"Thank you June. For everything. You have been a great help."

"You are my friend Optimus and I take care of my friends. I should go now, I'm a bit worried about those two working together. Knockout has an ego the size of Texas."

"And Ratchet can be very . . . Particular."

June laughed and walking over to Optimus gave him a quick hug. "Hang in there, this will be over soon."

When she opened her eyes, she was laying next to his head. Someone had covered her with a blanket and removed the half empty coffee cup. Climbing down off the trailer she gave Optimus one last glance before going to find Ratchet and Knockout.

###

Wheeljack lounged against a pillar watching the two medics work. They weren't arguing like they had been when he'd first arrived. He smirked watching Ratchet wrestle a computer server into position. Knockout set about connecting it to the monitors and starting the programming needed.

"Why don't you come over here and help, Wheeljack?"

"I'm good. I like the view from here."

Ratchet gave him a look, "Then why don't you go see if the humans were able to find that fiber optic cabling I need."

Wheeljack just grinned. "They'll bring it when they have it."

"Are you deliberately trying to get on my last capacitor?" Ratchet growled.

"Alright, fine. I'll go. Sheesh."

Once he'd gone Knockout looked over at Ratchet, "Are you really the oblivious?"

"Huh? What? I'm working here."

"Yeah so am I, but even I noticed that he can't keep his optics off you."

"Don't be absurd."

"You really are dense aren't you."

"We have a job to do. I cannot afford a . . . Distraction."

"Bet he'd love to hear you call him that." Knockout smirked.

"Shut up and get back to work you insufferable glitch."

Knockout just laughed. An explosion staggered them both. "What was that?!"

"We are under attack!" Transforming Ratchet spun out in the direction of the noise.

Chaos greeted him. A squadron of Vehicons had Wheeljack and Bumblebee pinned down next to Optimus trailer. Knockout transformed next to him but didn't draw his weapons. He looked over at the trailer startled to see June standing on Optimus as if daring any of them to approach the Prime. She was going to die if she stayed.

A squad of human soldier ran up firing. A few of the Vehicons went down, but not enough. The corridor was filling with smoke. There was a distant yell and a familiar green vehicle barreled through their ranks, sending Vehicons and Vehicon parts in every direction.

"Bulkhead! Get Optimus out of here!"

"We have to evacuate the complex!"

"Head for the exits!"

It was a disorganized retreat and Knockout found himself bringing up the rear. The Vehicons were not pursuing, which meant they were up to something.

"You realize they most likely have all the exits covered, right?"

"We'll just have to fight our way out. We can't endanger this many people."

"How did they find us?"

"I'll tell you how." Wheeljack growled. "Him!"

Knockout glared. "I haven't been in contact with them since we ground bridged out!"

"Wait! The ground bridge remote control, do you still have it?" June asked.

"Yes, and I'd rather not get my aft blown off trying to escape." Pulling out the control he set the coordinates and activated it.

"Alright, Knockout, you first." Arcee glared.

"Whatever." He wasn't about to be shown up by the two wheeler.

He emerged on the other side in an open area a few miles from the compound. He waited as the rest of the Autobots came through, Bulkhead towing the trailer. The ground bridge faded out.

"Scrap but that thing is heavy."

"Well hello."

They all spun around, weapons primed and aimed at the voice. Megatron just smiled at them. The Eradicons behind him aimed their weapons at the Autobots. "Excellent work Knockout."

"What?!"

"You have proved your worth to me."

Confused Knockout looked at June then back to Megatron. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Oh please," Megatron chuckled. "This whole charade was your doing. Get them to pity you, trust you and then turn them over to me."

"Knockout?"

He didn't look over at June, his gaze never leaving Megatron. "So you mean I can come back? You won't let Flatline offline me?"

"Of course not! You've shown me that you are much more valuable at my side. I need my medic back."

"Knockout, he's lying!"

Knockout grinned. "Flatline might be a good scientist but he's no medic."

The remaining Autobots tensed, weapons poised as Knockout walked over to Megatron. Megatron just smirked at them.

"I see you are still having problems with Prime."

"You leave him alone you monster!"

Arcee tried to grab June who had got down off the trailer and ran toward Megatron. "You've done enough damage!"

"Actually I've only just started. Soundwave."

Sudden fire rained down on them. The Autobots dove for cover from the drone. Bumblebee grabbed up June and took off running.

"Stop! Stay with Optimus! Wheeljack! Optimus!"

Wheeljack deflected a blow from Knockout's prod and glance over to see Soundwave untying Optimus and dragging him off the trailer.

"Oh no you don't!" Shoving Knockout back he sprinted for the trailer. He was sent sprawling as a blast from Megatron's cannon hit him low in the back.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet was already running toward him.

"Don't worry about me, help Optimus!"

The green light of a ground bridge bathed the area. Soundwave disappeared into it, dragging Optimus behind. Knockout took the opportunity to transform and race after him. The ground bridge closed behind them and Megatron laughed.

"Did you really think that I would allow you to rescue him?"

"You are a sick, twisted, vile creature Megatron."

"I'll accept that as a compliment coming from you Ratchet."

"What do you want in exchange for him?" Arcee had her servos tightly clenched.

"There is nothing you have that I want. I only require the Prime. This war is over. You will surrender."

"Like scrap it is!" Bulkhead shot at Megatron who transformed and hovered above them. The Eradicons followed suit.

"You will see. Everyone will see. I will accept Optimus' formal surrender in two days time. You can either join me or die."

"I'd rather die!"

"So be it."


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Well, next to the last chapter kiddos. I hope you enjoy it, most loose ends will be wrapped up in the last chapter. As for a question posed in a review about Alchemist Prime. He was one of the original 13 and worked closely with Alpha Trion in founding the Cybertronian civilization. Hope that helps! Thank you all for spending this wonderful month with me. I've cherished every review, favorite and follow. I adore you all.

* * *

Optimus sat, thinking over what June had said. He was grateful for her kind words and uncompromising attitude. It was just what he'd needed to hear when his confidence was at its lowest ebb. He didn't remember being this conflicted since the opening days of the war when Fort Scyk had fallen. He'd still been getting used to the idea of being a Prime, nevermind the leader of the Autobots and a general in the war. Jazz had been furious with him for being so indecisive. No doubt if he were he now he would have given Optimus an audio full.

He'd come this far in the war, now was not the time to give up. He understood that now. They had suffered similar setbacks on Cybertron, yet had always somehow managed to make it through. If he gave up now, he was dooming the humans and he couldn't do that. He couldn't abandon his friends. As long as he lived and the Autobots were determined to fight, there was hope.

"Your allies are quite easily fooled."

He started and whipped around. Megatron stood a few paces away grinning.

"I let the human woman think she could get you away from me. It was sickeningly easy to manipulate you both into trusting Knockout. All I had to do was act as though I was going to kill him and you both jumped to his aid. You never disappoint Optimus. Now your Autobot's and your human allies will understand that I can do whatever I want. I can come and go as I please. They only live because I haven't decided to kill them yet."

Optimus was silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. "Your penchant for cruelty will never cease to amaze and disgust me, Megatron. Did Knockout know of your plan to use him?"

"Of course not, I needed it to feel authentic, besides now he'll be even more loyal to me."

Optimus just shook his head. What was there to say to such diabolical machinations? "So have you come here to gloat or do you have another reason?"

"I've come to let you out."

"What? This is not some trick, another mind game?"

"No. I am done playing games. Now I will reveal my true purpose."

Optimus narrowed his optics and started to question him further when there was a tank wrenching sensation. He blinked several times finding himself staring up at Knockout.

"And he's back."

"I will deal with you later." Optimus growled.

"I'm shivering in my treads."

Looking around he realized he didn't recognize the medical bay. They were not on the Nemesis. Sitting up he peered out the narrow window. The town of Jasper could be seen in the distance.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"To reunite you with an old friend."

Optimus raised his optics to look at Megatron. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his tank. The Matrix seemed warm around his spark, the slightest tug pulling at him. He hoped June and the others were alright. Somehow he knew that they were. Megatron would have gloated about their deaths otherwise.

"Secure the prisoner and bring him to the throne room."

Optimus did not resist as the restraints were once again put on him. The time to fight would come, but not now. He was nothing if not patient. The fortress was quite impressive and reminded him of similar structures that Megatron had erected on Cybertron during the war. On one servo it gave him a jolt of homesickness to be in a space created just for them with Cybertronian scale and aesthetics. On the other it infuriated him that Megatron had dared to blemish the Earth with something so blatantly alien. The Earth was beautiful in its own right and Megatron could not be allowed to destroy it just to satisfy his own lust for power. He let his gaze fall to Megatron who walked a few steps ahead.

"This is quite impressive Megatron."

"It is, isn't it. I call it New Kaon."

"Fitting that your 'new' Kaon should only consist of one structure."

Megatron glared at him over his shoulder. "One is all I need to launch my conquest of this planet."

"Why bother with Earth any longer? The relics have been found, most of the energon has been depleted. There is nothing left here."

Megatron chuckled, the dark sound rolling around the corridor. "I will destroy it simply because you wish to protect it."

Shock ran through Optimus at the unexpected honesty. He didn't know what to say to that and kept silent. On Cybertron they'd fought for strategically placed cities to control supplies and energon. Earth it seemed was to be conquered for other, more political reasons. Optimus did not want Earth to become another Praxus. Destroyed in the crossfire between their two factions. He and the Autobots fought the Decepticons to a standstill but it was not a victory. Praxus was destroyed and thousands upon thousands of Autobots and Praxians died in the megacycles of fighting. He could not let Earth suffer the same fate. Humans were just as brave and committed as the Praxians had been and he had no doubt that they would fight with everything they had, but would it be enough?

It had to be and the next few joor would decide which way the war went. He knew it all hinged on himself and what happened next. Again he was left feeling as helpless and lost as he had those early days after losing Fort Scyk. Except this time there was no Jazz there to give him advice or get on his case about being indecisive.

Two massive doors swung open at their approach, the burnished gray metal glinting in the light. A massive Decepticon symbol had been etched into the surface. Optimus felt a chill race over his mesh as he walked through the door way. The throne room as massive, floor to ceiling windows overlooked the desert behind the dias. Optimus was halted just inside the door while Megatron walked down the colonnade to the throne. As he seated himself, Starscream, Soundwave and Knockout appeared each taking up position behind the throne.

"Soundwave, please make sure this goes out on all frequencies. I want the Autobots and the humans to see this."

Optimus found himself hauled forward, the restraints removed only for him to be locked in place by magnetic cuffs. He had a clear view of the entire room including Megatron. The tyrant was grinning down at him.

"Bring him in!"

Optimus turned too look and wished he hadn't. Alpha Trion walked into the chamber flanked by four guards. He looked more worn than Optimus cared to admit. He'd know that things on Cybertron were desperate. That Iacon had fallen, but he'd never expected Megatron to being Alpha Trion here. He met Alpha Trion's gaze but something there set his spark on edge. Was it a warning? He looked over at Megatron wondering what more the despot had planned.

"Welcome to New Kaon, Alpha Trion."

"Dispense with the facade Megatron. I have no patience for your posturing."

Megatron smirked. "So be it. Soundwave. Starscream."

Each bot decended from the dias. Soundwave to Optimus, Starscream to Alpha Trion. Optimus tensed willing himself to move, the field didn't give.

"Open a channel Soundwave."

There was a hum and short burst of static then a holoscreen appeared in the middle of the space. Optimus glared seeing himself projected for all to see.

Megatron rose from his seat and stalked over to Optimus. Unsheathing his dark energon sword he pointed it at Optimus.

"Today we will execute justice on this traitor, this pretender to the title Prime."

The gallery erupted in cheers as the assembled Eradicons and Vehicons applauded their leader.

"Death is too good for him. He should suffer as he has made us suffer. Robbing us of our home and our rightful place in the universe."

More cheering.

"He has sought to oppress us and bend us to his will, but we will not be cowed. Not even his destruction of our only means for restoring Cybertron will stay us from our quest to rebuild. We will rise and usher in the Age of the Decepticons both here and on Cybertron!"

Optimus closed his optics, his tanks roiling with nausea. As always Megatron twisted the truth to suit his own agenda. Just like with Tarn and Vos he'd orchestrated and manipulated events so that he could blame it on the Autobots.

"Not while I still live." He cut in on Megatron's speech, sick of the rhetoric. "You mean to enslave humankind and destroy their world as you destroyed ours by engaging in this endless war. I will not allow you to do so."

"You won't allow? You. Won't. ALLOW!" Megatron stalked over till he was scant inches from Optimus. "I spent how many megacycles as a slave? I broke those shackles with my own servos! I won't be enslaved to your kind again!"

"I have never sought to enslave you or anyone. I merely want peace, an end to this war and if that means I have to destroy you, I will. You rose from slavery only to turn around and enslave those you think weaker. You are a hypocrite and a fool."

The blow stunned Optimus, momentarily offlining his optics.

"I'm not the one who destroyed the Lock, or allowed the All Spark to be lost. Our race will become extinct thanks to you."

"It was your greed and insatiable desire for power that forced my hand."

Another blow drove him to a knee, the magnetic cuffs sparking as they held him in place. From the corner of his optic he saw Alpha Trion take a step forward only to be shoved back. The circuit wrenching cold of Megatron's sword pushed his head back, the tip digging into his neck.

"I'm not the one who stole the title Prime and with it the Matrix of Leadership."

Optimus opened his mouth to reply and gasped as the blade pressed harder, cutting a line in the cables of his neck.

"Enough of this Megatron!"

"You are right. It is enough." He withdrew the blade and turned to Alpha Trion. "Kill him."

"No!" Optimus surged forward as Starscream raised his arm ready to fire. "Stop!"

"Stop? Why? It's just one old bot well past his golden years. Why would it matter if he was offlined?"

"You-you can't! Alpha Trion, please . . . He-"

"Optimus, the age of the Primes has passed. We fought our great war. You have fought yours. It's time to move on."

"I will let him live on one condition, Prime."

Optimus slowly turned his optics to Megatron dreading to hear what he knew was coming next.

"Give me the Matrix."

"Listen to me Optimus, I have lived my life, I have watched our civilization grow and flourish and fall into decay. From decay must come new life. With destruction comes rebirth. Primus chose you, do not forsake that."

Optimus lowered his head. How could he chose between one of the Thirteen and the Matrix? Without Alpha Trion, one of the very founders of their civilization how would they move forward? The Matrix was pulling at him again, its warmth almost becoming a burning sensation. Did it want this? Did it want to be released? Would he lose himself again if he did so? Lose everything he'd fought for and gained in the time he'd possessed it. Getting to his feet he looked at Alpha Trion for a long moment. The familiar face doing little to settle his nerves.

"You have your request Megatron. I will surrender the Matrix to you."

Megatron didn't say anything, his knowing smile all that needed to be said.

"Optimus, please! Don't do this!"

"I don't have a choice."

###

One of the soldiers had wrapped June in a blanket. Her broken sobs muffled by the fabric. "I wasn't supposed to leave him. I was supposed to stay right by his side! Now he's alone with Megatron."

"June, you can't blame yourself. Megatron has tricked us all." Arcee laid a gentle servo across her back trying to comfort her.

"Guys, you need to come see this." Ratchet's worried tone had everyone looking over at him. He was pointing to the computer screen where he'd been monitoring the news feeds. Every channel had been preempted. "We've got a problem."

"By Primus . . ."

Human and bot alike stared at the screen as the scene unfolded. Megatron filled the screen, his jagged smile shaking them.

"Greetings humans. I am Megatron. Your new ruler. My kind have been on this planet for some time, waging battles with our oldest enemies the Autobots. They have infiltrated your society, but I will not allow them to destroy your home as they destroyed ours. As a gesture of my good intentions I will now allow you to witness the final surrender of my greatest enemy. Optimus Prime."

The camera angle changed to show Optimus, immobilized by a device only the 'bots recognized.

"Optimus . . ."

"Get the children out of here." Ratchet growled at Arcee and Bumblebee.

"What are they going to do?"

"They can't hurt Optimus!"

"Ratchet! Why can't we stay."

Ratchet turned on Miko. "If you want to stay and watch Optimus get his still pulsing spark ripped from his chest, far be it from me to stop you!"

Miko's eyes widened as she paled. Bulkhead quickly grabbed her up shielding her from the medic's wrath. His soft murmurs to the sobbing child lost as Megatron spoke again.

"Today will mark the end of a war that has raged for millenia across galaxies and solar systems. Today, we will know victory."

He turned away from the camera and approached Optimus. Optimus met his gaze, optics bright.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over Megatron. Your treachery will be revealed."

"Enough. Hand it over."

Optimus narrowed his optics but after a moment bowed his head. He murmured something too soft for the camera to pick up. The angle changed to show a wide angle shot of him and Megatron.

Ratchet and the other Autobots gasped as Optimus' chest panels opened revealing his spark along with the Matrix. The Matrix was pulsing widly, arcs of energy curling around his interior.

"What is he doing?" June knew the answer but didn't want to believe it. "He can't give up the Matrix. Can he?"

"The Matrix is not something your can just possess, you have to earn it. Primus himself gave it to him. May Primus help him now." Wheeljack put a hand on Ratchet's arm as the medic turned away from the monitor overcome with emotion.

June was shaking. This couldn't be happening. Not after everything they'd been through, suffered through. It couldn't end this way. Pulling the blanket closer around her she shut her eyes against the scene before her. Primus, please help him. You promised you would protect him. We need him. Please keep him safe. That glowing warmth she'd started associating with the Matrix was pulsing. She realized with a start that something was happening. Something big and nothing she herself was doing.

"What is that!"

She looked up at Arcee's exclamation. Optimus was bathed in light. Megatron was shielding his optics and backing away.

There was a sound like a clap of thunder and a large 'bot she'd never seen before materialized between Optimus and Megatron.

"Nexus . . ." Megatron growled. "You dare-"

"Not just I, but Vector and Alchemist as well. You are not worthy of the Matrix, you never will be. Optimus' willingness to sacrifice himself has only shown beyond doubt that he is the True Prime. He will be the one to restore Cybertron. Not you."

Megatron raised his cannon and fired. The screen went dark soon after that.

"Well . . . That didn't go like Megatron planned." Wheeljack said into the sudden silence.

A round of nervous and relived laughter had them all feeling better.

"As if there was ever any doubt Optimus is a Prime at spark and not just in name . . ."

"Yes, but we still have to get him back. Megatron won't stop until he's dead."

"Well if three of the thirteen original Primes are watching over him, I think he's in good hands." Ratchet leaned into Wheeljack.

"Um guys . . ."

Everyone turned to look at June who was emitting a light much like the Matrix had.

"How do I turn it off?"


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Well, here it is. Last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working out a plot for the sequel but am not sure if I should go the Beast Hunter's route we know season 3 is going or take things in a different direction. Ah well. I hope to start posting new chapters of it by this weekend. Maybe sooner. :) Thanks again for sticking with me this month. I am truly humbled and amazed by everyone's response to this story. You all are wonderful.

* * *

June closed her eyes as the sensation spread. Her whole body was warm, tingling with what reminded her of an electric charge. The light from the Matrix seemed to encompass her whole self, permeating it, but not obliterating her own consciousness. No, it was like having a warm blanket of information wrapped around her. Something seemed off though. She felt so heavy. Heavy yes, put there was a power she'd never had, a strength that was utterly foreign but also carefully contained. Not by her, she was aware of that much.

_Optimus?_

_I can sense you, June._

_This is . . . Odd._

_I have to agree with that sentiment. Are you well?_

_Yes, I'm fine. We saw what happened on the TV. Are you alright._

_For the moment. Though I do not know how I am going to be able to leave this place._

_Ratchet and Wheeljack are working on a new ground bridge. If you can get free we could send one for you._

_I will do what I can._

_I'm glad you are alright._

_Thank you. I have to admit, these last few days have been rather trying._

_Well don't worry. We'll have you back soon._

_We?_

_Yes, everyone is here. We have relocated to a new facility since the Decepticons found the other one._

_I see._

June got the sense that he was unhappy about something. What's wrong?

_It's nothing._

_You can't hide things from me now, mister. I can feel your emotions like they were my own._

That startled him and June smiled to herself. This was definitely going to be interesting and she wondered how long the effects would last. It was one thing to be friends with a giant alien robot, it was another to be mentally linked with one.

_I'm not sure this is a good idea._

_Hey, it wasn't my idea. Talk to the Matrix about it._

She could tell his attention turned elsewhere. She had her own issues to deal with where she was. Someone was shaking her, calling her name. She blinked several times and looked up into Jack's face.

"Mom! Are you alright."

"Yes, I'm just fine. I was talking to Optimus."

"You were . . . How is that possible?" Jack helped her to her feet.

"I'm not really sure. The connection has been getting stronger ever since I touched the Matrix."

"That is so weird."

"Well, you got to be the one to help him get his memories back." June smiled at Jack before looking up at the surrounding Autobots. "He's alright. Tired and worried, but alright."

There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Its been like a game of pinball with him lately."

"What's pinball."

"A game where the ball gets knocked around and could end up anywhere."

"Sounds about right." Ratchet knelt down beside June running his scanner over her. "You seem fine. Though I am very curious about your link with Optimus. It sounds almost like a binary bond."

"Well we can figure that out later, right now you and Wheeljack need to get that ground bridge working. We have to save Optimus."

Once the two scientists had left Jack turned back to his mother. "Are you sure you are alright. You've been through a lot this week."

"Enough for a lifetime."

"Ms. Darby?"

"Menendez, how are you?"

"I'm good ma'am. I overheard that you are going to rescue Optimus, I'd like to volunteer to help."

"Ah . . . Well, as much as I appreciate that, Optimus is quite adamant about not involving humans any more than absolutely necessary."

"I understand that, but this Megatron has attacked our home too and we will stand and fight along side the Autobots. Agent Fowler is already retrofitting our weapons with tech obtained from M.E.C.H. We won't be defenseless."

June looked at the woman for a long moment trying to weigh all the options. Humans might be small, but they'd been crucial allies for the Autobots, sometimes even turning the tide in events. Was she ready to be responsible if people died? It was inevitable that there would be deaths. She had the feeling that the casualties would be even greater if she and the others didn't help the Autobots. Megatron had shown that he was willing to wipe out their entire world just to satisfy himself. He wasn't going to spare humans in this fight now that it was known that they were on the earth.

"It is our home and we will defend it. Optimus will understand." She was certain of this. He might not have wanted to involve humans in their war before this, but Megatron had forced the situation.

"Thank you ma'am. I'll let my commander know."

"Menendez," June stopped the woman. "Thank you."

"My pleasure ma'ma."

###

When the light finally faded Megatron gritted his denta. Alpha Trion was gone, Starscream was out cold on the floor, the four guards sparking and twitching around him. Optimus was still where he'd been restrained. Something seemed different about him though. A subtle change in his stance and the glint in his optics. This was not supposed to happen. One way or another he would deal with it. It seemed now that he was going to have to kill Optimus after all. He hadn't wanted to turn the Autobot leader into a martyr for their cause, but it couldn't be helped now. It infuriated him to have had the Matrix literally within his grasp only to have those would-be gods interfere.

He would show them. They might be able to delay his plans but they would never stop him. He would rule Earth and Cybertron. He ordered Knockout to see to Starscream. Soundwave alerted him to an incoming message. He grinned seeing the contents.

"Optimus, it seems you shall get to keep the Matrix for now. It won't do you much good in the coming battles. I know your numbers are dwindling, you cannot hope to continue this war with only five of you."

"There are six."

"There won't be after today. I'll let you live long enough to see my newest project."

He loved to see the apprehension flicker across Optimus' face before he got himself under control. It was always nice to provoke a response on the normally impassive face.

"No matter what weapon you bring to bear, we will meet it. We always have, Megatron."

Megatron resumed his position on his throne. "None with much success, I might add."

A claxon began to go off, the few guards still functional, rushing out the door.

"What is going on?" Megatron demanded. Soundwave quicly brought up a security camera view of a corridor. Four Autobots were making their way toward the throne room, a squad of humans with them.

"What is this?" Megatron was more intrigued that anything. Did they really think an infiltration to rescue their leader would succeed. They were even weaker than he'd thought, having to rely on humans. This was absurd and almost insulting that they would think they could mount a rescue with such an insignificant force. True they had gone to tremendous lengths to get him back after the incident with Unicron. But there had only been one human involved then, not seven. It was ridiculous.

"Soundwave. Knockout. Get rid of the intruders."

He watched on the monitor as they broke off into teams, no doubt to search for Optimus. Two humans with each bot, except for the wrecker who only had one. It wouldn't make a difference. He smirked looking over at Optimus.

"It seems I won't have to hunt for them after all. They've graciously come to me to surrender."

Optimus kept silent and Megatron had the unsettling feeling that the Prime wasn't even listening to him. He grunted and turned back to the monitor just in time to see two Eradicons shot and immobilized by the humans.

"What? What is that?! Soundwave, Knockout! Report."

"Sir, they have some sort of technology that induces stasis."

"No . . . This can't be."

"You are always quick to underestimate those you feel beneath you Megatron. It's cost you more than you know."

"Keep quiet!" Megatron watched with growing concern as the various teams worked their way through his fortress. Wheeljack and his human had made it the farthest and where facing off against Soundwave. The wrecker seemed to be enjoying himself, taunting the communications officer relentlessly. A light drew his attention from the monitor. Optics widened as he saw the ground bridge materialize. Out of it walked the remaining Autobots and another squad of humans. Megatron growled and trans-readied his cannon.

"How dare you!"

"How dare you try to destroy one of the Thirteen!" Ratchet bellowed. "Is nothing sacred to you?!"

"I chose the name Megatron for a reason." He growled back blocking Arcee's blaster bolts. The humans were swarming Optimus, among them he recognized the woman who had been a stowaway on his ship. He swung around to target them before they could free the prime. Ratchet blocked his shot with his scalpel blade.

"Quickly Arcee, get Optimus free!"

With his free hand Megatron sent the medic sprawling, a dent in his side. "You dare think you can defeat me in my own fortress."

"Turn about is fair play." Arcee kicked him with enough force to send him reeling. "You destroyed our base, we trash yours."

More humans and Autobots were spilling into the throne room as were Eradicons and Vehicons. Most fell victim to the stasis weapon before they could mount any kind of organized attack. Standing on the dias, Megatron took aim, shooting every human he could get a clear shot at. If he knew anything about Autobots it was that they would do anything to protect the humans. Soundwave flew in overhead and took the opportunity to attack the humans working to free Prime. Most of them took refuge under the Prime, leaving him to take the brunt of the attack. The human woman was screaming, the sound grating on his audio sensors. He aimed at her, ready to put her out of his misery. He blinked as the shot was blocked by a familiar blade. Optimus was free.

That seemed to be a signal of sorts. All the humans and Autobots fled for the still open ground bridge.

"Stop them!"

Then they were gone, the only evidence they'd been there the smears of blood and energon on the floor.

###

June sat curled up against Optimus' chest as he lounged in their temparary headquarters. An underground missle silo was currently being retrofitted for them. For now they were crowded into a large bunker. June had just returned with the others from the funerals for the three service men who'd been killed in the attack on the fortress. It had been very emotional for her. Menendez had been one of the ones killed. Her family had been there of course and June had tried to explain the sacrifice their daughter had made. It didn't ease their pain, but it helped them understand that she had been fighting for their freedom in a very real way.

"Why is it so hard Optimus?" She asked even though she could feel his quiet presence in the back of her mind.

"Because we care, June and we know that sacrifices must be made."

He laid a hand over her, trying to comfort her physically, even as he sent waves of solace through their bond. It was like melting into a giant warm down comforter. She would lose herself if she was not careful. She held on to the hurt and pain examining it, feeling how it stung and knowing that with time it would not retain the sharp edges but it would still be there no matter how long she lived. She sent back a pulse of gratitude and was rewarded with a smile.

"You have a nice smile."

It got bigger. "Really?"

"Yes. So . . . How long is this going to last?" She gestured between the two of them indicating the bond.

"I don't know. I remember ancient passages mentioning something like this, but never anything about how it was accomplished or what was involved in being bonded."

"Actually, I might be able to help with that." Ratchet walked up, averting his eyes from June as she got down to allow Optimus to sit up fully. She shared a moment of amusement with Optimus at the medic's embarrassment. "I found some references in an old medical research paper. Binary bonding is very rare, but not unheard of. It typically happens between a bot and an organic with the organic becoming a necessary component in a transformation."

"Umm . . . What?"

"Yes, please explain Ratchet."

"I'm afraid that's all I know. I've never seen such a bonding, it's completely different from the combiners. There is no loss of personality or sentience. You both retain full cognitive functions, you just . . . Compliment each other."

"I see." June and Optimus said in unison which prompted June to start laughing. Optimus smiled and thanked Ratchet.

"Go get some rest and tend to Wheeljack. Bulkhead won't leave him alone."

"He better! Wheeljack is still recovering!"

June smiled as Ratchet stomped off to go check on his charge. "Those two do make a cute couple."

"Hmm?" Optimus looked down at her.

"Wheeljack and Ratchet. They seem to like each other a bit more than just friends."

"Ah . . . That would be . . . Interesting."

"What? That's all you have to say?"

Optimus shrugged. "I'm not going to comment on another 'bot's choice of companionship."

"Oh, well who did you have in mind for Ratchet then?"

"I . . . Don't follow."

"Oh for Primus sake, don't you guys have the concept of romance and romantic love?" She pouted for a moment at the blank look. "I'll take that as either a no or you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Yes. I don't."

"We need to go rent some movies. I think we've earned the downtime for now."


End file.
